Fate: Fragile Threads
by DummyZombie
Summary: She was born from a miracle itself. A being made of tiny drops of wishes of hope and love for a certain hero of justice. In every Illyasviel who held 'him' important within many parallel worlds, she was made to save him. Because if no one will, it is her duty as a sister to do it. She is the eldest. Therefore, it's only natural. Be it from devils or angels or from GOD himself.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to offer my gratitude to Andivia for editing this chapter.** **This would not be possible without his help.**

 **Please enjoy the story.** **  
**

* * *

If there was one thing that she noticed when she woke, it was the warmth of the sun. It was so bright and dazzling she had to cover her face against the light. She wanted to use the remaining time to sleep a little more before her alarm starts blaring. But fate chose to be cruel and twisted when the next second passed, an annoying sound starts beeping from the side of her bed demanding for her attention.

She was always a morning person, but she was one in those moods where she doesn't want to be bothered and wished to be left alone. Yet the clock tells her otherwise.

With an angry grunt a pale arm stretched from the bed and reach over to the night stand, pressing the button at the top of the alarm clock. It then grabbed the clock and tugs it back to see the time. A small body with snow white hair let out another grumpy grunt and sat up glaring at the object in her hands. Her glossy red eyes stared back at the beeping numbers displayed at the small rectangular device.

"6:30 in the morning... "Normally she would be up by this hour starting the day by taking a shower and dressing up for school. Shitori-Kaichou was never one who appreciates someone for being late. Though it's not like she was always tardy. She was never like that in the past too. "Right. I gotta get...ahhhhh~~ hmn... moving. "

The girl yawned and pulled herself out of her comfy bed and headed to the bathroom. She flicked the switched on and saw a figure reflected on the mirror greeting her. Long snow-like hair and red eyes. Pinkish cheeks and pouty cute lips. Her body size was like of a child, but her gaze was more of an adult.

Illyasviel Von Einzbern looked at her mirror. Her body never grew, not even an inch since she arrived in her new world. It was still the same old child-like Illya who was as cute as a doll.

She sighed, walked to the faucet and turned the knob. The coldness of the water awakened her as she splashed a handful of water into her face and dries it up with a soft towel at the side of the mirror after turning the faucet off. She then unbuttoned the oversize nightwear that she wore for the night to take a shower before changing into her standard Kuoh academy uniform.

Illya had no particular reasons as to why she wanted to attend a school. All of the educational lessons were already drilled into her head way back in the Einzbern castle by her homunculus maids and tutors. She was raised with a very expensive homeschool education, so what was there for her to learn? Nothing. Rather, she enrolled herself for two simple reasons. Other than to experience Highschool life, there was something strange about a certain number of students at that particular school. One that is interesting to look and see. For example, the student council. They were being led by Shitori Souna. She was well respected by the students and well-loved. A lot of students had even taken her as their role model in life. Respect, money, and power. Even the teacher's held her words with high regard. No one wanted to disobey her. She was the king of her own school. The other one was Gremory Rias and her Occult Research Club. Rias was a well-endowed woman who had full perfect marks when it comes to womanly charms. She was beautiful and smart. She was loved by the whole school, giving her a title of 'Onee-sama' together with the vice-president of the mysterious club, Akeno Himejima. Not only that, despite only having 4 members all of them are well-known. Yuuto Kiba. The blonde haired no. 1 prince of the Kouh Academy and Koneko Toujou. Her classmate.

Illya frowned remembering the cat-like classmate. She was compared to her in many aspects. Their hair color, their height, which was the cutest. Little Koneko is meek and silent and she's... not. Illya just can't stomach her presence with her being in the same room. She made a mental note everyday to avoid her at all costs. It's not like she hates her, she just acts too much like a cat. She hates cats. But that doesn't mean she also hates her too. There is a very fine line between dislike and hate. Ilyas' was leaning towards dislike.

Ignoring those internal ramblings, there was something within Kouh Academy that draws her. Not just the students themselves but the place too. The entire place was sitting above a certain point where many leylines intersect. Rich and pure. She could almost feel how powerful it is everytime time she enters the school grounds. As a magus, it is a perfect place to study magecraft.

When she had finished taking a shower and changing into her uniform, she headed downstairs and had some breakfast. The house that she was able to get through hypnosis and hard work wasn't quite small nor large. It was a perfect size for a 2-storey family house with 3 bedrooms and one bathroom at the 2nd floor, a kitchen, a living room, a comfort room and a basement. It might have been too big for her to live in alone, but in the future that is going to change.

After having a very unsatisfying breakfast, she was about to grab her bag and leave when she stopped and looked at the door leading to the basement.

"It wouldn't hurt to visit. After all, he might get lonely in there too." Illya sighed and smiled sadly. The hand that was about to grab her bag fell limply at her side as she walked towards the door and turn the knob to open it. She made sure that after securing a safe place to live, placing multiple bounded fields around it was the very first thing she'd do. After all, it would be housing what was the most important thing to her.

The wooden stairs leading down the basement creaked every time she stepped down and the lanterns imbedded in the walls flickered, illuminating the basement. It was her new workshop. As a magus, she couldn't have any excuses to be neglectful when it comes to her magecraft. A magus must strive to be at their best in order to reach the root. But in her case, instead of striving for the root, she was working hard once again for another reason. The world she was currently in was a world where the age of Gods never ended. The prana that surround her is pure and abundant. As a magus, it would be such a waste not to make use of it.

When she reached the floor, there were multiple books and magic circles on the ground. The books weren't hard to find. They have a certain type of smell in this world that in one glance any magus would recognise for their abnormal energy. So she took whatever she could find and brought everything to her workshop to study. She had collected them from various places. Some were lying in libraries collecting dusts and others were stolen from local magicians who couldn't make any use of them.

Her new homeworld had a strange magic system. One that was quite different from her previous world. Although there were some small similarities, it wasn't hard for Illya to bring the pieces together for her to understand. So she studied them from the start and took notes. If she needed to survive, she must learn about the current world she is now residing within. Because of that, during the duration of her time cramming inside her basement for many months, she was able to fill up her workshop quite nicely. A stack of worn out books were lying on the side of her desk with notes pinned to the wall. There were multiple drawings of magic circles and Latin words that accompanied them. Each note explaining how they work and how to chant them precisely. A box of crystals and magic tools were in the corner of the basement while a large map of the city which she was living within was imbedded in the wall full of red yarn strings serving as guidelines of leylines located within the city. Illya was very busy during the past months after settling comfortably in her new home. In front of her were magic circles drawn across the floor. Some were glowing, others were faded. She stayed up all night created them in order to build something that would contain the most valuable thing to her.

It didn't take her long at all to find the thing she was looking for. After all, if one were to enter her workshop, it would be the first thing that could be seen. Illya turned her head and smiled warmly. She reached out her hand and felt the cold glass beneath her palm. All her hard work had paid off. It was all worth it.

"Hello. I hope you are comfortable in there... I really do. "

In Front of her is a huge glass coffin. One tall enough to fit a human in it. It was made from pure hardened jewel, crafted and sewn together by her magecraft. It was tricky and difficult. It should have been impossible for her to create such thing. But she never gave up and looked for a way to create a container that would keep him alive. It was all thanks to the prana in this world that she could create the most absurd things she could possibly think of.

"You know. Illya is going to school now so be a good boy, okay?" She always hoped he could hear her. "Don't worry. After I'm done with school, I'll come back. I promise. So wait for me, okay?"

Illya smiled and rested her forehead against the glass coffin before muttering a goodbye. She then separated herself from the coffin and headed upstairs, locking up what was inside her workshop, her basement and left the house after checking the bounded field before heading to school.

Back in the basement, within her workshop, the glass coffin began to glow as bubbles inside the coffin floated up. There was a water-like substance that kept a body of a teenager floating. A body of a boy wearing a white and blue long sleeves and jeans. His shoes were loose, but they were not a hindrance at all. His eyes were shut as his red hair began to sway upwards with the rising bubbles. Though it may have looked like he was dead, he was certainly not. After all, Illya made sure he would stay alive. Because this time she is willing to take it up. A chance. Another last chance of the million chances she had received and chose to discard within the span of her existence.

In another world where Alaya cannot reach him and take him from her. Illya vowed to save her brother from his demise. She wanted to build a future where both of them can live freely together and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I present you this chapter beta read by Andivia.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

Tap... tap... tap... tap...

A gentle monotone of tapping sounds came from a short-haired girl who kept on drumming the top of her pen softly against the old oak office desk in front of her. She was all alone in the student council room as her fellow student council members went to their respective morning classes. She also would have gone to her own class, but there was something much more urgent for her to focus on. Education is important. But as someone who oversees Kuoh as her territory, there was something she considered more important than anything.

Souna Shitori, The third year student council president, is sitting on a rotating chair focusing on reading a letter. It was delivered into her office first thing in the morning by a crow, a familiar belonging to one of the scouts patrolling around Kouh.

Aside from the letter in her hand, there were also some documents littered across her desk. She didn't want to miss any tiny bit of information that could give her clues about the report. This was her territory alongside Rias Gremory. Despite their rivalry, both of them agreed on some matters. One of them was ensuring the towns' safety at all cost.

As devils, they were quite territorial. They would not take it lightly if something were to happen that would mess around with their territory. It was a perfect town for them to live in since the humans residing here weren't religious and the Vatican church couldn't interfere with them.

It was quite a peaceful town. She had taken a great liking to the place. The Vatican couldn't enter this place easily due to the lack of Catholics in the area. For the fallen, there were a handful of rebel angels but they couldn't do as they please either if both heirs of the 33 devil clans of the 72 pillars had declared Kuoh as their own territory. If they were brave enough, they would have to deal with two overprotective Satans that ruled Hell. And most important of all, it was far from Her.

Sona loved her sister dearly. She really did. But as long as she was wearing that hideous pink costume while waving that abomination of a wand, she wanted to stay away from her. Otherwise she would have to deal with her sister's crazy antics while losing her sanity bit by bit.

Sona wanted to live a normal quite life away from her sister and everything else. She took the task of keeping her quiet and normal Kuoh protected very seriously. There was nothing supernatural occurring in Kuoh that she wasn't involved in. Because of that, today was one of the rarest times in her Highschool life. Souna Shitori, or Sona Sitri; heir of the Sitri clan, chose to not attend class in favour of analyzing the latest reports coming from the devil scouts that are patrolling the town.

Pinkish eyes moved left to right as her eyebrows furrowed while intensely scrutinizing the letter in one hand while the other continued idly tapping a pen on desk. She had just received a report about traces of magic around the town. It wasn't dangerous or anything, but it was described as strange. The magic spell that was cast on the victims was only hypnosis. It was a simple magic spell that was so clean and well-made that they were having trouble investigating it or even dispelling it. They were even having a hard time simply analyzing the hypnosis from the human victims. They couldn't do anything against it either in fear of setting off a trigger that could be hidden within the spell. Killing them would end the job, but it was not the correct way of dealing the problem. The only good thing was that the spell seemed to cause no harm. Other than small alteration in their memory, nothing seemed to be wrong so she had ordered the scouts to standby for now.

She would have suspected the Fallen, but what would they gain from it? For all she could have known, the Fallen only think of humans as just hairless monkeys who thought they were powerful when clearly they were not. How could they benefit from the simple city folks of Kouh?

Sona leaned into her chair and crossed her pale leg over the other. The Fallen would never waste their time on some measly humans. If that were the case, there was only one thing she could think of. Slowly Sona lowered the letter down to her desk and took a students' file from her desk. It was the enrollment application form of Illyasviel Von Einzbern.

Sona studied her picture in her profile. She looked young. A foreign girl who came from Germany and moved to Japan. She was currently residing in Kuoh alone within the residential area not far from the academy. It seemed like her parents were always travelling abroad from one country to another. Illyasviel, who always travels with them choose to stay behind in Japan and settle down until she graduated College. Her parents seemed to trust her a lot since she was given permission to live alone.

Sona scoffed lightly at her explanation with narrowed her eyes. Her hand had long moved on from playing with the pen to entertaining herself by rotating the chair from left to right at a slow pace.

Everything on her profile was normal. Her papers were valid and her documents were complete. Yet something about her was not right. Her background seems believable and true. Yet something was strange. She cannot pinpoint what it is but the ordinary girl has a very mysterious feeling around her.

She had seen her twice. Once when she was submitting her transfer papers to enroll at Kuoh Academy and twice when Sona had decided to show her around. She was short. Her long hair was silvery white and skin as pale as snow. It was like a snow fairy had come to visit her in the middle of summer. Despite her childish appearance and small body, her red eyes were a completely different story. Sona wasn't deceived by her childish attitude or the mischievous excitement showing in those red eyes. While she would admit, it should be normal for someone who was 'ordinary'. Ilya on the other hand is a 1st year student who would be living alone and attending an academy all by herself with her parents' approval. Think of the unlimited freedom a child could have without the guidance of their parents. It would feel like a great adventure.

"But she is not ordinary. Not one bit." Sona muttered as she stared at the photo clipped at the side of her portfolio.

If it weren't for the fact that she was the younger sister of one of the leaders of hell, she would have missed the tiny glint hidden within her gaze everytime she looked up to her on that day. One that was so similar to her elder sister when she has taken an interest in something peculiar. She had seen it once before as a child. A cold inspecting gaze as if she was trying to cut you to pieces to know what you are. A truly terrifying gaze.

And Sona had seen it again on the form of a child.

Sona sighed and dropped the papers onto the table. She pushed the chair lightly so she would face the wide window behind her office desk. It was a perfect view of her academy. The same academy that 'that' girl is now enrolled in. She has the same class as Toujou Koneko. A nekomata girl that belongs to Rias Gremorys' peerage. Her friend and rival. Rias has yet to meet the girl. She was busy instructing the new piece in her peerage. Sona clenched her teeth lightly as she remembered the pretty red haired girl boasting about her Issei, one of the perverted trio took her 8 pawns to reincarnate him into a devil. Surely he's going to be important in the future.

'That luck of hers.' She thought bitterly as she composed herself. Being affected over something that was already done would only waste her time. There are more pressing matters to be concerned with. Sona wondered if she could ask Rias for help with this instead of staying irritated about her new pawn.

With that Sona began to think hard. How could she ask Rias about this without arousing suspicion? Perhaps she had been thinking too hard when she heard a knock against the door stopping her train of thought.

"Come in." Sona pushed the chair and faced forward.

Given permission, the door opened and a girl with long black hair that reached her knees entered. Her semi-rimmed rectangular glasses framed her face perfectly, adding to her beauty as she looked at her in wonder.

"Kaichou. I'm sorry, there was something I forgot in the student council office." She closed the door behind her and lowered her head slightly.

Sona hummed and waved her hand to give her permission. Her name was Tsubaki Shinra. Her Queen and the vice-president of the student council. Without another word, Tsubaki walked to her desk at the side of the room and began rummaging through her drawers.

"Tsubaki. What do you think of Einzbern-san?"

For a moment the long haired girl paused while taking a small parcel from a drawer before facing her King. Tsubaki was aware of the new transfer student. With how her popularity kept on rising, there wasn't anyone in the school who didn't know her. "A pretty little foreign girl with the brain of a genius." She answered truthfully. There was no doubt in her words. Illyasviel Von Einzbern was someone who became popular within an extremely short period of time. Not just because of her pretty appearance, but her intelligence too. Everyone in the entire school knows her.

"I see..."

"Kaichou?"

Sona didn't answer. She turned her chair to the side and stood up before walking closer to the window near her. Within the courtyard outside was a class of 1st year students carrying out physical tests. Despite the disproportionately large female population, it wasn't hard for her to see a white haired figure sitting under the shade of a tree. She was looking at her class as they complete their tests. From what she had heard from her teachers, aside from her intelligence, the girl is absolutely weak when it comes to physical labor. So out of all the classmates she had, she always had one of the lowest scores in any physical test.

"Kaichou?" Tsubaki looked at Sona worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"That girl. She is not ordinary." Sona looked at the white haired girl from above. " Lately, I have been receiving reports of weak magical outputs within Kouh. Though they weren't harmful. It's definitely something I have to look into."

"Are you saying Einzbern-san has something to do with this?"

"Perhaps. We haven't found any trace of the caster." Sona looked away and directed her eyes to Tsubaki. Despite the gut feeling she's receiving, it's better to act quickly to resolve the situation.

"Tsubaki, I need you to do something for me."

* * *

Ilya could not hide her smile. It seemed like the small familiar that she sent to observe Sona Shitori had given her some rather interesting information. It was good that she decided to use her magecraft to create a bird-like familiar small enough to hide its' presence with its' tiny size and mana. Shitori-kachou didn't even notice she was being spied on by the person she's suspicious of.

'So she's started to investigate me huh?'

Illya couldn't help but feel happy. Talk about being lucky. For Shitori-Kaichou to know about the hypnosis spell she's been using on her neighbors to fool them into believing her background is something quite pleasant. It is more than enough for her to confirm her guess. Shitori Sona is not human.

That doesn't change the fact that the student council president and her friends are hiding something. Whatever it is, Ilya would have to tread carefully around them. Until then, she chose to focus on that is happening right now.

Classes were boring. They were the most boring thing that Illya had ever experienced in her entire life. Things like algebra and history were interesting, but not good enough to keep her mind occupied. Literature was also no good and Science was easy for someone who uses magecraft. They were so easy for someone who had learned the subjects before. This was nothing but a short recap for her. Illya always made sure of that by having perfect scores in every classroom subject she had. It got to the point where she could almost rival the student council president. ALMOST. After all, she was still ridiculously weak in P.E.

She can run fast. For someone who has short legs and a child-like body, that's praise-worthy. But other than that, Illya is at the bottom of the rankings when it comes to everything else. Pouring salt on the wound, the one who was dominant when it comes to P.E. is none other than Toujou Koneko. The albino was so flexible and athletic that she could beat everyone when it comes to physical tests. It wasn't her fault she was like this. The body she had was quite abnormal in the first place. Compounding that, she was never one who takes part in physical labour. She is one of those people who makes up for it when it comes to mental capabilities.

She was smart. Illya nodded furiously as she closes her eyes to soothe her battered pride. It couldn't be helped. Her body had undergone adjustments to make it easier for her to live without any problems in this world. That included the correction of the mistake her Grandfather placed within her body.

It was a huge relief to know that she didn't have to be afraid of dying within a year or two. She could enjoy life up to the fullest and have a brand new beginning. But it seemed like you can't have it all. She could never imagine the price to pay for her magic circuits to stay intact within her. Magic circuits do not exist in the world where she had found herself. This was clearly not her world, where a mage's very soul carried the circuits required for magecraft. There was no guarantee that she would be able to use any kind of magic at all if her magic circuits weren't present, there was never a guarantee that she would be able to use this worlds' brand of magecraft. She was considered as a first rate magus back home. She took a great deal of pride in that. For her to lose the one thing she's good at, it didn't feel good at all. In order to survive, she needed them. Magic circuits were like a bloodline for a magus. They're what makes them a magus. Without them, you were just an ordinary person. Ilya didn't want that at all. So she paid the price and kept her circuits with her. Turns out it was a good decision. She was able to make improvements, enhance her wire constructs and cast elemental magic spells as easy as pie. She was living life as a very successful mage.

Hmn? The price you ask? That is quite simple. Her body couldn't keep up with her magic. Her growth speed had reduced and her stamina was weak, unlike before. A weakness fitting for a spell caster. Did Ilya regret it? Her mind floated back to the basement and what was in it. If she hadn't chosen to keep them, she wouldn't be able to do it. So slow growth rate or not. Ilya is determined to save him.

Even if she would have to face HIM again.

Bitterness suddenly flowed inside her. She didn't want to think about HIM. For THAT GUY to betray her trust after all the time they spent together. HE knew Ilya would never agree with it if involved her beloved brother.

And yet HE... HE broke her trust and took something from her like a thief.

Illya bit her lower lip. She was angry. So angry. To be betrayed again for the second time, first Kiritsugu. Now HIM.

HE will pay for it. Surely they will meet again in this world. After all, this is HIS world. Their paths will once again cross and when that happens, she's gonna take it back. It's the only thing that is missing in order for her brother to wake up.

Shirou cannot stay permanently inside the coffin that is keeping him from deaths' door. One day, the coffin will not be able to keep him alive. Time is limited. Until then, all she could do is maintain the coffin in its' excellent state and find a way to locate the thief to take back what was stolen from them. From her brother specifically.

Away from Illya, a little cat-like girl was stretching her arms after performing her jumps. She had already performed her physical examination, so all she could do is relax and wait until the class finished. She wanted to eat. She could no longer suppress her hunger if she kept on holding it. Good thing she had some chocolate bars in her bag so she can eat those. The girl wanted to go back to the locker room and change, but before that she couldn't help but look for the other white haired girl in her class.

She really smells different. Her yellow eyes gleamed for a moment before meeting sharp red eyes staring back. Koneko wasn't intimidated by them. What did it was the sweet smile she gave her before she stood up and walked away.

Illyasviel Von Einzbern is not an ordinary human. Toujou Koneko is sure with that.


	3. Chapter 3

**beta'd by Andivia. As always, thank you very much for your help.**

 **To the readers, please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The bell rang harshly, signaling the end of the school day. Moments later the corridor outside Ilya's class was filled with the sound of overly eager children. Her teacher started in surprise, glancing down to his watch as he set aside the chalk he was using, before turning to his class.

"With all of that said, don't forget to research the topic we're going to discuss next time. Class dismissed." The teacher began to gather his things before leaving the students on their own. Clearly they were already in high-spirits since as soon as he left they were gathering into their own small groups.

In the furthest corner of the room, near the window, Ilya closed her books and placed them inside her bag. Although some of her classmates were already leaving in groups and saying goodbyes to their friends, those who stayed within the classroom for a few minutes tended to approach her and try to talk with her. Making the barest attempts at being polite, Illya took her bag and was going to leave when a pair of slim arms had suddenly found their way around her waist and pulled her into a crushing hug.

"I've caught you!" a voice way too cheerful for her personal taste began singing behind her back. She was raised up into the air and began swinging in different directions like a rag doll.

'Honestly. What a childish brute.' Ilya, who was already used to the girls' actions, had no choice but to let it pass. It was only because she felt a little nice today.

"Hello Hinamizawa." Ilya greeted her in her usual uninterested tone. "What can I do for your today?"

Hinamizawa Yuuki giggled and let her down. Ilya turned around and was greeted back with her energetic chestnut colored eyes and long black hair tied into a high ponytail. She was a classmate who sat 3 seats away from her. She was the first student who talked to her on her first day and never let Ilya out of her sight. She was nothing but a childish girl who was always full of energy, in a way that was too similar to a certain tigress way back in Fuyuki who kept on bugging their lives for food and attention. Even so, Ilya never hated her. Annoying she may be, that woman played a certain role within the siblings' lives.

"Tsk." Hinamizawa smugly crossed her arms as she began shake her head sideways. A vein almost popped within Ilya's head at seeing Hinamizawa sigh disappointedly at her. "Ilya-tan. Just now, that response from you wasn't cute at all."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Shriek like a defiled lady."

"I'm leaving." At this point Ilya turned her back at her with no remorse. It was useless pay attention to her who can only think useless thoughts.

"Ah-! Wait! Hey! Ilya, I'm sorry!" The girl wailed and followed her out of the classroom. This routine isn't really new. Hinamizawa is the type of girl who followed Illya around wherever she pleases. She was a bother at first, but the girl wasn't hard to manage. Despite her childish personality Hinamizawa was someone she could converse with normally, unlike her other classmates who always fidgeted around whenever they wanted to say something to her. Hinamizawa wasn't one of those types of girls. She was someone who acted freely on her own whims after all.

"Oh yeah! Have you heard the news already?"

"News?" It might have been about Hyoudou Issei, a member of the academys' infamous perverted trio, hanging around with the 3rd years' famous red-haired 'Onee-sama'. That was quite a surprise.

"Hmn! You see, Kiba-sama was seen requesting for Issei's presence this morning. Something about Gremory-senpai's wanted to meet him."

"Really?"

"Yep!" Hinamizawa sighed and shook her head. "Some of the upper-class students in my club won't shut up about it you know? They were all this- 'Kyaa-! Kiba-sama stay away from that perv or you'll get infected!' Or like 'That perverted trash doesn't deserve to have our princes' attention'. Maaahh~~ this isn't entirely new but it's strange for Rias-senpai to see Hyoudou-san. Both of them don't really blend well together at all."

"Of course they won't."

"Houu~~?" Hinamizawa grinned. "Does Ilya-tan have a crush on Rias-senpai?"

"Hinamizawa. Shut it."

"Fufu-! I knew it!" Hinamizawa accusingly pointed her finger at Ilya! "You're cheating on me!"

"I don't date weirdos."

"Ilya-tan! How could you?! All my love and attention is just going to be abandoned for some hot sexy upperclassmen?!"

"I'm going ahead." She really shouldn't have given her any attention. Hinamizawa was an idiot after all.

"Ahhh-! Wait! I was just kidding! Don't leave me! At least stay with me for a few minutes!"

"If it's about your rubbish thinking, I'll really leave."

"No it's not! Jeez. Why is it when you're with the others you act very cute and kind but when it comes to me you're always mean." Hinamizawa pouted. "It's starting to hurt you know!"

'That's because you're such a pain sometimes.' Ilya lamented. It's true, she saw her as nothing but trouble. She was loud and annoying, but without Hinamizawa her life in Kuoh Academy would be boring. Honestly. When did she become attached to someone like her?

Hmn? Did she say something about attachment? Ilya scoffed in her mind. She just couldn't leave her alone. She wasn't attached to her at all.

Ilya was deciding on what to do. She could always leave her be and by tomorrow Hinamizawa will be the same as always. Happy and loud. She wouldn't stop talking to her from morning till noon. Ilya could do that, yet her eyes that were on brink of crying while trying to stop her from leaving made her pause, Hinamizawa looked serious.

Ilya sighed. "Fine I'm not leaving."

Hinamizawa beamed with joy as she raised her arms imitating a cat ready to pounce on its prey. "Ilya-tan-"

"On second thoughts, I'm leaving."

"Ahh-! Ilya!"

As it turns out Hinamizawa just wanted to see her practice archery.

That's right. As shocking as it was, the loud and energetic Hinamizawa is a member of an archery club who was known to be calm and peaceful. Ilya would never imagine Hinamizawa to fit right in the club. Yet here she was.

Thump!

Ilya sat silently behind Hinamizawa as she looked at her pulling another arrow from behind her back and placed it in her bow. Hinamizawa let out another slow breath as she raised her bow. Only the sounds of creaking wood and steady breathing could be heard. The string of the bow was pulled back and the arrowhead lined up. Everything came together to aim the arrow unerringly towards the target.

All of her arrows so far had missed the center. Her arrows were always in the 3rd or 2nd inner circle but never the center. She aimed to change that.

Hinamizawa gulped as she felt the bead of sweat glide down the side of her face as she released the string for the arrow to launch.

Thump!

The sound of the arrow swiftly gliding through the air echoed through the Kyudo dojo until it hit the target. Hinamizawa lowered her bow as she focused her eyes into her newly launched arrow.

"Damn, I missed!" It was 1 inch closer towards the center. If only she would have moved her bow a little higher, she would have had a perfect shot at the center.

Ilya was impressed. She would have never known that the typical loud and energetic Hinamizawa would act like someone cool and calm. Really, if only she could be like this 90% of the time when they're together, Ilya wouldn't have any problem handling her annoying antics. That shot she made just now was outstanding. Even though she didn't hit the center of the target, it was still a good shot. It amazed Ilya so much that she began clapping her hands.

"Ohh~~ That was impressive." Ilya looked at Hinamizawa as she turned to her and gave her a small smile.

"Is that so?" She sighed and placed a hand on her hip while looking back through the arrow. "I missed though."

"True. But that now was amazing!" Ilya praised her. " That shot just now was so cool!"

Hinamizawa looked surprised for a moment before giving her a full smile. Well at least the tense feeling that she had today was now gone. Hinamizawa sighed.

"Hmn. That's a good thing. More importantly, you okay now?" She looked at Ilya thoughtfully as she sat next to her. "You had that weird tense aura around you the entire day you know?"

"Hmn?"

"During the physical tests, I saw you having this…. hmn" Hinamizawa hummed through the air thinking of the appropriate term for it. "Well… uncomfortable look on your face. I know you're weak physically, but I don't think that's the reason why you were being snappy all day. Did something happen?"

Ilya blinked slowly. That was surprising. She didn't know Hinamizawa was that perceptive at all. All she knew was that Hinamizawa had beans for brains, yet here she was sitting beside her and confronting her about the tense feeling she had till morning. Ilya felt bad for underestimating her.

"Hmn well.."

Ilya looked at the scenery around her. The shiny wooden floor reflecting two figures. One for her and one for Hinamizawa. The grassy patch of land separating the building and the practice targets. The tall ceiling and sliding doors. Ilya relaxed as she felt a small wind entering the training dojo.

Now that she was thinking about it, Shirou used to be a member of an archery club back at Homurahara High School didn't he? He was also really good at it too. She never saw him practice in front of her, but she could imagine him.

A red haired young man dressed in the traditional Kyudo outfit. His golden brown eyes never leaving the target as he raised his bow and aimed for the target.

Her lips curled into a small smile as she fondly pieced together the image.

"I had a brother. He was also a member of an archery club." She didn't mean to tell her about him. But with the atmosphere she was currently surrounded with, it was all but begging her to spill everything she was thinking of.

'Really… This is not me. Yet'

"A brother?" Hinamizawa asked. She had never told her about a brother. But judging from the look on her face, Ilya must have treasured him a lot. "I don't remember you telling me you had a brother. He must have been really good at archery."

Ilya nodded. "hmn. He was really good at it. He was… outstanding."

Ilya can picture him perfectly in front of her. Everytime he aimed an arrow, it would never miss. He would perfectly repeat the motions every time with machine-like efficiency, not a single misstep or deviation in a thousand shots.

Thump!

A perfect clean shot to the center of the target.

If only he chose to devote himself to archery instead, Shirou would have accomplished many great things in his life. Yet to think he would inherit such a "Wish" from that man and choose to devote himself to it.

'Worlds' salvation'

'Hero of Justice'

A beautiful ideal and an inspiring dream. They were both lovely, yet Illya couldn't help but hate it. They were the very reasons why everything that she had hoped for shattered into a million pieces right before her eyes.

Kiritsugu chose to sacrifice her mother in order to become a hero of justice and hope for world salvation.

Shirou had taken so many lives as a counter guardian. He killed so many people just because they might upset the comfortable reality of mankind. He suffered for it as he watched his very own ideals betray him over and over again. Alone on his hill of swords.

Such beautiful dreams, so beautiful that in the end they were nothing but a curse. A cruel curse that should have never existed in the first place..

"You must have cherished him a lot."

"Hmn." Yes. With all her heart, Ilya wanted nothing more than to make him happy. To save him from his nightmares. Even if it sounded like an egotistical wish, she was willing to accept any kind of criticism. She just wanted to give him another chance to live happily. That was what really mattered to her. But right now, Shirou was on the verge of dying. She needed to work hard against a new environment, alone and with no one to lean on. The laws of this world were an entirely new set that she had to learn from scratch. It was only because of her hard work that she managed to create a safe container to house his body in order to keep him alive.

"Hey. It'll be okay. I have a feeling that no matter what I do you won't tell me the details but Ilya, you can always talk to me."

"Hinamizawa?"

"I know I'm not the smartest in our class. I'm loud and I'm only serious when it comes to archery. But you also have to depend on others."

Ilya stiffened. Her hands clenched as she suddenly recalled a calm voice. It was HIS voice. She shouldn't think about him right now. It would only foul her mood, yet there was no denying how the gentleness of his voice made her relaxed.

'How extremely unpleasant.'

Hinamizawa smiled apologetically as Illya curled up on herself with her hands balled into tiny fists. She must have said something to upset her. Even so, as independent as she is, Illya is just too hard-working. Someone needed to look after her. Someone that is not her. Hinamizawa knew this with all of her heart. For now, all she can do as a friend was to look out for her.

Hinamizawa knew that she didn't know anything about her, but that didn't mean she couldn't do anything. She sighed and placed a comforting hand behind the white-haired girls back. Words weren't needed anymore as both of them enjoyed a small comforting breeze coming in from the dojo.

It was already sunset when Ilya left the Dojo, leaving Hinamizawa cleaning the halls of the training grounds. They had spent an hour inside the dojo before deciding she had to go home and gave Hinamizawa excuses as to why she wouldn't let her accompany Ilya on the way home.

Honestly, why did she do that? Blurting out things all of the sudden because she was in an archery dojo? What if somebody had heard them? Up to now, Ilya had never said anything about a brother since she began to live in Kouh. So why now?

Ilya was stomping as she walked around the campus to find the school gate. Was it because Hinamizawa was showing her practice archery in front of her or because the place reminded Ilya about his life as an archery athlete. It has to be that, not because she suddenly recalled an unpleasant memory from the distant past.

She should have sealed everything about him in her memory. She could do that, but if she did it most of the things she knew about her new world would be gone. She wasn't very knowledgeable about this world. As much as it hurt her pride, she would have to suck it up and let it go.

Really she should just let it go, it shouldn't be that hard, but the unpleasant feeling wouldn't just go away. She needed to cool off her head. Cool it off! Really just cool it off!

Maybe punching something would make her feel better. Yes punching. Is this what Berserker felt like during his mad enhancement? Is this it? Like how you wanted to trash something so bad to make your anger go away. If this is it, Ilya murmured a silent prayer towards her beloved friend. Ilya had cherished him during the time they were together. To think such a gentle giant had this feeling, only 10x much more unpleasant than hers.

Ilya stopped in her tracks and sighed. She missed him dearly. A lot. Maybe some day they would see each other again. Only this time when wasn't his 'Mad' self anymore. Yes. That thought made her smile contently. It seemed like thinking about her beloved servant made her calm. The unpleasant feeling was still there, but she hardly saw everything in red.

Hurray for the no. 1 unbeatable and the strongest person in the world.

'Now then.' Ilya looked around. There were only few students left within the school grounds. Some were already walking home while the others were doing their own things , like reading a book or practicing softball at the nearby field. Near her was a group of girls cornering a guy. A blonde guy to be exact.

They were chattering and encouraging the poor guy to do karaoke. They were loud and making 'Kyaa-!' 'Kyaa-!' sounds. Honestly, it was starting to hurt her ears. She didn't know how the guy was able to stand it.

"Kiba-sama, it won't hurt to go to a single karaoke night with us, you know?" Spoke a female student who kept one of his arms close to her chest, as if she was rubbing her unnatural breasts on him.

"That's right! Just one pretty please?" Another girl pouted as she leaned down with her body as she looked up to him, giving him a full view of her chest.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I have to go." The blonde guy apologized while giving off one of his charming smiles. "Maybe someday though, if I'm not busy."

"Ehh? Why someday when we can have it tonight?"

"That's right it's gonna be so much fun, you know? Right girls?"

"Yes!" it was as if they could communicate with their minds to synchronize an answer.

'Women are terrifying when they come in groups.' It was written all over his face and Ilya could read it. Then she felt pity for him. She shook her head slowly before deciding to ignore him and his troubles. Unfortunately, she realized it was too late when her eyes met a pair of bluish-gray orbs.

'Damn curse my luck!' every warning within her mind is ringing with danger. If she doesn't get away from him, bad things are bound to come into her way.

Hmn? Wait a minute. She knows that guy. It was the very same guy Hinamizawa talked about a while ago. Yuuto Kiba, that good looking guy in the second year and member of the Occult Research club. Isn't this a good thing? Ilya had already confirmed that the student council president and her band of underlings weren't human this morning. Maybe they are too. After all, of all the students in this school only two groups smells different. One was the student council and two the famous Occult Research club.

Ilya blinked fighting the smile creeping into her face. A chance! "Yuuto-senpai." Yes. Yes. Ilya is a cute 1st year student of Kouh Academy. Much cuter than that kitty.

In an instant, Kiba sensed what she was doing and returned a knowing and thankful smile. "Einzbern-san. There you are."

How he knew her name, Ilya didn't know. But then again, no one transfers schools in the middle of school year. Also she's pretty popular with the students. She's cute after all.

"Kiba-sama?"

"I'm sorry girls, but I'm actually looking for her." His smile was too dazzling. "I have business to attend to." With that, Yuuto Kiba pulled his arm from the girls and walked towards her. At last, freedom! Was probably what went through his mind. Their screeching was starting to damage his ears. Good thing the white haired girl from Koneko's class appeared.

"Thank you for your help." Kiba greeted with a small bow as they walked together, leaving the group of girls with their display of displeasure at seeing him walk away.

"No worries. Yuuto-senpai looked like you were in deep trouble."

"That. That I was." He looked down at her. "Although I know you know who I am, please let me introduce myself properly. Yuuto Kiba. Thank you for saving me earlier. Again."

"Ilyasviel Von Einzbern. Pleased to meet you." She introduced herself while giving him one of her adorable smiles. First impressions are important after all. "How did Yuuto-senpai know my name?" she knew she was popular but they never really met. To think he would know who she is by a first glance.

"Koneko had told me about you. You're the new girl in her class right?" the boy leaned his head to the side as he looked at her with a knowing smile.

"Ah, is that so?" That cat was talking about her? That was a surprise. She was always ignoring her. "Yes. I'm her classmate. Are you also on your way home?"

"Yes, but unfortunately I was caught by them. They were hard to shake off. If it weren't for you, I would still be stuck with them."

"It must have been hard." These were her true words. They were like banshees who wouldn't stop screaming.

"Hmn. Well then, it was nice meeting you." With another low bow, Yuuto Kiba left her and disappeared.

Ilya watched his figure becoming smaller and smaller. Her smile never leaving her face as she focused her sight on him. There were no more students in the area. When he had truly disappeared, Ilyas' smile vanished in an instant as a glint of excitement flashed in her eyes.

Should she follow him home?

Why not?

She couldn't feel any students where she was. No one could see her. Ilya stopped walking and raised her arm as white threads began to take a shape. Thin white threads began to form in the air and shaped themselves into a small canary. It began chirping lightly as she began scratching the bottom of her head.

"Follow that boy for me and be careful not to be seen." Ilya whispered as the canary flapped its' wings and flew into the air.

With one last smile, Ilya sighed before walking contently towards her home. She couldn't afford to be late. After all, she needed to do a lot of things tonight. Hopefully the bird would give her all the information she needed. Tonight was going to be so much fun. That she guaranteed.

It was already late in the evening when Ilya finally had enough of her books and started to do the exact thing she was reading for a couple of hours. Though the contents seemed to be explained in a detailed form, Ilya has no means of completing some of the spells written inside the books. It was not that she is incapable of casting it rather; her reserve ingredients were slowly diminishing at an alarming rate. It was taxing and frustrating. The ingredients themselves were hard to obtain. It didn't help that she needed them in an excellent condition for use. Shaved claws bits from a moonwolf, Extract from a cloud flower's first bloom under the storm surge, blood of a hydra, hair strands from a Pegasus, and even the blood of Nightshade.

The things she needed were absurd. How could she even acquire such things in the first place?

Nevertheless, she had to obtain them as soon as she could. Illya sighed and gently placed the vial onto the table. This was already the 6th time that another vial of magic essence, which she had carefully produced, shattered in the middle of the process. She had already wasted enough materials for one vial only to see it repeatedly fail due to low quality equipment. One way or another, she had to have a better solution to fix her failures and prevent herself from destroying all of her equipment.

Magic essence. This essence is the primary key to keep the formula inside the glass coffin in excellent shape. The essence is extracted from pure magic crystals she'd been growing with her mana. Even the growing itself was tiring. Each crystal needs to be carefully concentrated. It would take her 2 hours just to make a 1-inch high grade quality magic crystal. For one vial, she needs at least a kilo of crystals to extract. When they are extracted, she had to use the ingredients she had obtained to maintain its' effectiveness for an extended time. Somehow, everytime she would leave a pint of essence, it would evaporate and return to the flow of mana scattered into the air. She needed it to stay and not evaporate.

That is where the ingredients come into play. It would help the essence stay even if it's in an enclosed container.

It was a difficult job she needed to do every night to keep the coffin filled with essence. But because of the low grade ingredients that she had and low quality equipment, the essence would not last longer. The air bubbles floating within the coffin were forming at a faster rate. She needed to fill the coffin with magic essence or else Shirous' body would not handle the 'Damage' that he had.

"I need more." Ilya desperately clutched the last magic crystal in her hand. There were no problems with her growing the crystals, but even with everything that she had it wasn't enough. "I need more."

She was desperate. If she really wanted to keep him alive, she had to find a better solution to her problem fast. She needed more. She needed more. She needed more.

But how? How can she solve this problem on her own?

In the middle of her desperation, Ilya stiffened as the canary that she had sent a while ago finally reported to her. It wasn't hard to get a connection through it. The canary was made with her own prana. In an instant, Ilya's view changed. From her workshop filled with books and shattered vials, the scene changed into an abandoned building. It was dark and disturbing. But that wasn't what Ilya was looking at. It was a group of students wearing the Kuoh uniform. A red long haired girl seemed to be the leader of the group with Hyoudou Issei tagging along them. They were discussing something interesting that could not be ignored.

Ilya knew this wasn't the time to be distracted. Yet she couldn't help but be curious. What would the Occult Research club show her this evening?


	4. Chapter 4

**Tries to edit this one. Hopefully this will make the chapter more readable and less error. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fate and DXD**

* * *

It hasn't been 15 minutes but Issei felt like something is about happen and he's not going like it.

It all started when Yuuto Kiba went to his classroom in the morning to pass a message from  
Rias-senpai to him. He told him how the upperclassman wants him to go to the old building after classes for a brief meeting. He'll obey any of the red-haired beauty's requests so he complied and went to the old building of the academy where the clubroom is found. It was only after that when Rias told him about a devil hunt this evening. The red-haired beauty wanted to give him an introduction about the different roles of each evil piece in her peerage.

Speaking of the Club President, She is HOT! Issei remembered how excited he felt to meet the woman of his life again on that afternoon. She had requested all the members of her club to gather that evening for tonight's activity. She said something about going to an abandoned building where a stray devil has once last seen. It was a very important role she had to do as one overseer of the town.

Issei never cared about the details but one thing is for sure though, he would follow her for the rest of his life. Her soft red long hair and charming beauty, a body way more developed than any of his female classmates. Enormous boobs that bounce every step she takes and glimpses of her panties everytime her short skirt moves.

Issei was at the prime of his life. Not only he could hang out with the Red-haired Madonna of the school, but he also gets to hang out with the most seductive girl in the senior level and one of the cutest girls from the freshman year level. To be surrounded by beauties that only he could enjoy, Issei felt joy sincerely. His dream of becoming a harem king will finally come true!

When they arrived at the designated area, he thought it's just going to be a short lecture with little actions here and there but never. As in NEVER did, he thought he would face a situation where he would battle a half-nake-NO. A Naked Woman with a pair of beautiful, bountiful breasts and a lower body of a Ginormous gorilla-like torso with giant red-colored claws, hind legs of a beast with a tail like of a snake.

Issei wanted to choose between thanking this of opportunity to see real-life boobs for the first time in his entire virgin life to stop and admire the pair of beauties or run away with his life instead. He never got the conclusion as he felt a sudden push behind him.

"Issei! Don't just stand there and move!" Rias tackled him to the ground to dodge a flying laser beam coming into his direction. The beam missed him and hit a concrete wall instead, melting it easily as if it is made of plastic being burned by fire.

Swallowing a whimper to console his heart, Issei decided to just focus keeping himself alive as possible.

"Are you all right?" Rias slowly stood up offering a hand to him which he took it and stood right next to her.

"I'm fine." Seriously, he should just focus instead and man up-IS SHE SHOOTING THOSE BEAMS BY MASSAGING HER BOOBS?!

 _'GLORIOUS!'_

Who would have known boobs can be used like that too?! Issei could not take his eyes of the She-devil. There she was standing in front of them as she massages her chest in a circular motion with a very aroused face.

"Kiba, go." Rias commanded the blond-haired boy in front of her. He was already ready in formation with his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to draw his blade whenever Rias deemed the right moment when to make a counter attack.

"I understand." With no moment to lose, Kiba vanished and the next thing Issei knew, the stray devil was roaring in pain as both the Gorilla arms got dismembered leaving only Kiba behind her to prepare for another set of attacks.

"Wah-What just happened?" It was too fast he couldn't even see anything. Just what happened?

"That is what he is. Youto represents the Knight within my peerage. One who specializes in Speed and swords as his specialty weapon. " Rias explained with a hint of pride in her voice.

With the arms gone, the Stray devil let out an earth-shattering yell. It attempted to shoot Kiba with her beams of light. Distracted, she didn't notice a white-haired girl slowly making her way towards the enemy with a blank face. It was only until Issei noticed her when the devil realized Koneko's existence and changed her target and lounges at her as quickly as she could.

"Ahh! Koneko! Stay back!" That was all that Issei could say as he watches the little white-haired girl walked in front of them.

Koneko ignored him instead; she stared at her opponent as the stray screamed in pain. The stray devil's eyes grew bloodshot as seconds passed by. The woman screeched and screeched until her mouth grew wider and teeth slowly turning to fangs. Issei couldn't make out of it but he didn't like how a mouth and a series of gigantic fangs are growing in the beast's torso. The stray devil roared as loud as she could and engulfed Koneko with her newly formed mouth.

"Koneko!" Issei shouted. He gotta help her! No! H-He should have helped her! Issei tries to jump into action only to be tugged back by Rias, who was looking relaxed. A confident smile was on her lips as she looked down at him with full of sincerity.

"Relax," she reassured him. "Koneko will be fine."

Issei couldn't understand. What does she mean about Koneko being fine? Didn't she just watch her get eaten by a monster? Koneko needed help! Why is she preventing him from helping? Wasn't she part of her peerage? How can she be so calm?! Issei gulped. His eyebrows knitted together as he tries to search for any traces of worry in her eyes. There was none.

"Issei. " Rias smiled at him apologetically. Maybe this kind of introduction about the evil pieces using a stray devil hunt is too stimulating for him. Neitherless, Rias moved closer towards him. Really her how cute can her little junior get? Getting all flustered because of the little distance between them. It makes her want to tease him a bit. But this is not the time for that. "I want you to have faith in me."

"…. Okay…" he really can't do anything to fight back, can't he? Besides, how can he doubt the people who are going to be his allies from now on? Especially her. Guilt welled inside of him. "I'm sorry."

Rias nodded and moved away from him. She crossed her arms in front of him bringing more additional attention towards her chest as the slightly bounced from the pose. "Hmn." she hummed in delight. "You don't have to worry about anything. After all..."

It was as if she was waiting for the perfect moment to happen, the stray devil cried as she struggled to tighten the grip of her giant vertical opening as tight as she could. But no matter how hard she does, the woman was struggling to keep her hold until the fangs started to form cracks and finally breaks into tiny pieces. Koneko was trying to pry its mouth open as wide as she could. Her clothes were in tatters but other than that, she was safe. Issei felt relieved.

"Koneko has the role of the rook with traits such as tremendous strength and defensive ability. Nothing will harm her as easy as that. " Rias continued as she watched Koneko stretch the mouth even further.

"Begone." She punched the stray devil as hard as she could shattering the remaining unbroken fangs in the process and sent her across the room only to hit and land on a stone pillar breaking it into two. How dare she try to swallow her that easily?

"Kaichou!"

Rias blinked as Issei suddenly sprung out of nowhere and activated his sacred gear. The greed jewel embedded into his left arm illuminated as he shoved her to the side and delivered a heavy punch to the flying hand arm of the stray devil away from them. "Are you okay?" he looked at her worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine." She thanked him and took his offered hand. "Let's end it tonight, shall we? Akeno." Rias glanced at the remaining member of her peerage, her Queen. "End it."

"Your orders are my command, Kaichou." The black haired beauty walked towards the stray devil before placing a palm on her cheek. She smiled sadistically towards the stray devil observing her situation. The stray devil can barely move anymore. She had sustained enough damage to remain immobile and defenseless. Even so, it tried to move and defend itself. Strangely, it sent a wave of euphoria across Akeno's body.

"My, my, my, my, my. Such a bad girl for trying to harm the president. " Akeno looked down at her with delight. "And bad girls need to be punished."

The vice president of the Occult Research club giggled as she concentrated her lightning with her hands. With the tip of her hands, Akeno raised her arms up to and discharged the concentrated lighting towards the stray devil. The woman shrieked as the intensity of the lightning shook her to her very core. She felt pain everywhere. There was not a part of her body except for her dismembered arms that the lightning spared.

"Akeno has the role of Queen. She specializes on demonic spells. " Issei listened to Rias as she explained Akeno's evil piece role.

To be honest, Issei had no words. He could only watch Akeno made the largest lighting she could do and electrocute her victim. Who knew the silent dark-haired beauty who was always by Rias's side would have this kind of fetish?

"My, aren't you energetic… fufu" Akeno licked her bottom lips enjoying the twisted face the stray devil was making. It was beautiful. And she wanted more. She wanted her to feel so much pain. She wanted her to cry and beg to spare her life. "Then, I wonder how much you can handle this! ~ "

"And she's a sadist."

 _Well no shit!_ Issei helplessly watched Akeno throw another batch of lighting towards the stray devil. He wasn't in the position to feel bad and guilty but Issei pitied her victim.

"Akeno, that's enough."

In an instant, the sadistic girl stopped tormenting the stray. She turned towards them with a hint of embarrassment on her face. She was disappointed about not having enough time to play with her."My… Already? I was about to get into the good part."

"Akeno.." Rias smiled and signed helplessly. "I still haven't revealed my role to Issei yet. Give me the opportunity, will you?"

"Fufu… as you wish, Kaichou." With that, the sadistic girl agreed before letting Rias had the spotlight she wished for.

"Issei. The last role belongs to me. "

Issei watched her walking towards the stray fallen lying into the ground where Akeno had left her and stopped. She placed a delicate hand on her hip as she looked down at her target.

"Issei as for my role, I am the King of this peerage. I am the one that holds the ultimate power above those who are under me. " She looked at the stray devil with a hint of madness in her eyes. "You. Do you have any last words?"

For a moment the stray devil didn't respond as it tried to stand up but kept failing. She could no longer feel her body because of the pain. "….. Kill me." It was all she could say. The stray devil had no choice but to surrender to the enemy and face death.

"Very well. Checkmate." Two bat-like wings sprouted behind the crimson princess's back as she summoned a magic circle in front of her. The crack of black lighting formed above the devil until it developed into a huge blast of thunder hitting the lying enemy reducing it nothing but dust.

It was a kind of power that Issei felt an absurd amount of fear. It was terrifying and hellish. One that was enough for him to deem it the most destructive power he could identify. He gulped. He should be careful not to piss her off or else, he might have to face Rias' destructive furry.

When the spell ended, there was nothing left from the enemy they just fought a moment ago. Not a speck of dust or a strand of hair. "Ahem!" Rias feinted coughed and looked at Issei who was still dazed after what happened. "Issei. Are you listening to me?"

A voice brought him back from his trail of thought. In front of him, the group has already reassembled waiting for Rias's further instructions and now they are looking at him curiously.

"Ah yes!" He blinked before answering answered back. 

"Very well. It seems like that is all we have tonight. Let's go back shall we?" Rias looked around at her peerage. Koneko needed to change her clothes, Kiba may have minor injuries but he was fine. For both Issei and Akeno, They held no damage at all. Nothing dangerous happened to her friends and that is what the most important thing of all.

Everyone agreed to her and steadily followed Rias out of the room, they were tired and Koneko was getting hungry. Not to mention Issei has a summoning to answer tonight.

Now thinking about it- "Umn… President?"

Rias stopped and craned her neck to look back at him.

"What role am I?" Issei couldn't help ask. Among the roles Rias had mentioned, she mentioned nothing about him. He was excited. Surely it would be as cool as everyone too.

"Oh, that? You're the pawn. The foot soldier, Issei." Rias glanced back at him with a smile and turned her head onwards paying no attention towards any complaints Issei was making.

"Wait."

The group stopped as Akeno raised her hand. Something is not right. Something is watching them.

"What's the matter Akeno? Is something wrong?" Kiba took a step forward as his hand making way towards the hilt of the sword ready to pull out the blade from his scabbard.

"Shushh…"Akeno closed her eyes as she brought a finger to her lips. She needed to concentrate. It was out of sheer luck she could detect it. Where is it? Where is it hiding? "There!"

With no hesitation, Akeno turned towards a window on her left and summoned lightning from her fingertip firing it across the room towards a tree not far from the building. Once the lightning struck the tree, a bright white light came out and burst into the air resulting in a light mana wave that instantly disappeared after they felt it.

"It was watching us from the start." Akeno glanced at Rias. It was watching them from the very start. Who did? She didn't know. But from the wave they just felt, all of them had the same thought.

It was a wave they all need to be wary of. Rias didn't like it at all. Why was it watching them? Is it the fallen perhaps? Rias frowned. She took a small glimpse at Issei. The boy was looking back at her with a concerned look on his face. After nearly getting killed by a fallen again a few nights ago, now they that determined to stalk every move he makes? Are they really persistent in killing her new member? The thought didn't sit well against Rias. She needed to do something about this. "Issei, about the summoning you will answer. One that I passed to you from Koneko. Don't go for tonight. "

The boy widened his eyes before saying something back, but Rias was giving him a hard look meaning she wouldn't take a no for an answer. Her decision was final and Issei had no choice but to accept it.

Issei sighed and glanced up to the ceiling to make up his mind before looking back at the red-haired girl. "Yes, ma'am."

"Huk-!"

Illya stumbled from her position she felt a jolting pain on her head as soon as she forced herself to withdraw her consciousness from her thread familiar before Akeno could hit with a crack of lightning. She leaned against her wooden desk trying to ease the pain as she gently as she could by massaging her temples with her hand. Slowly, she adjusted her eyesight against the light coming for the lanterns lighting her entire basement. They weren't that bright but it made her eyes uncomfortable because of sensitivity.

After a few blinks, she could see again with no discomfort. She was back again in her workshop where her books are piling up into their very own version of towers, chunks, and bits of pieces of magic crystals scattered across the floor, broken vials on her wooden desk and a small puddle of black tainted failed production of essence trailing down to the edge of the desk and drips down to the floor forming another puddle of black ink-like goo.

Illya pursed her lips. She has to clean that up before it becomes dangerous. She had learned from the first time she created the essence that the blacker they become, the higher the chance they evaporate into a poisonous miasma. It nearly took her weeks before she could purify the purple fog out of her workshop without inhaling anything from it. It was a taxing job and a waste of precious time.

Even if that is what she wanted to do, Illya groaned and sat into her chair before dropped her head into the desk and buried her face with her arms crossed.

 _'Peerage...huh?'_

Evil pieces as what Rias had explained to Issei during their hunt for the stray devil. They were heavily based on chess pieces with roles especially bestowed upon them. It granted the knight speed and swordsmanship, it gave the Rook super strength and high defense. It assigned the Queen as the vice commander of the group and has all the attributes given to the Bishop, Knight, and Rook. Then the King leads them all.

A tired moan escaped from her lips as Illya she nuzzled her cheeks against the cold desk. Really. What an amazing world she is now currently living. It never failed to amaze her. Right after she came into this world, it never fails to give her so many tasks at the same time. Whenever she solves one problem, another one will come. She would be left with no choice but to handle it as soon as fast as she can or else it'll turn into trouble within a blink of an eye.

 _'That Akeno.'_ Illya thought about her. She was being careful not to be felt. Sona wasn't able to notice her little spy but she did. It was a miracle that she could cut her consciousness with the canary or else her mind will be fried with her lighting along with the bird. To be truthful, Illya would have tried to find another way to escape the sudden attack but it happened so sudden she wasn't prepared. That canary was specially weaved by using her own mana as little as possible. To think Akeno would notice her bird and attack it as fast as she could, Illya was lucky to escape.

Because she had suddenly cut her connection with a familiar, Illya had no choice but to suffer the downsides of it. Headache, dizziness, forgetfulness and mental exhaustion. It was not nice to experience such a thing. Right now all she could do was to drag her hand and open the little drawer at the side of her desk. Inside of it were medicines for occasions like this. She grabbed a bottle full of pills and took 2 before tossing them into her mouth. It would help her ease a splitting headache and the drowsiness creeping at the back of her mind.

As her headache eased up, Illya thought back what had happened and dragged herself away from the desk. She walked across the room to her bookshelf and began scanning for the right book that she needed. Right after enrolling into the academy, Illya's information about the phantasmal species currently living within Kuoh is limited. All she has was that the Age of Gods was never brought down by Gilgamesh. Alaya, the collective unconsciousness of mankind did not exist and the phantasmal species can freely pass from the reverse side of the world to the mortal world.

She had seen a group or two small lesser spirits roaming freely within Kuoh without fear of being seen by ordinary humans. They weren't harmful, rather they friendly and playful. Because they are invincible toward the ordinary folks, they were free to do as they wish. They would hope and run across the roads or bridges while playing tag while being careful not to bump to any humans they pass by.

Illya didn't mind them. They were small, translucent little creatures who make squeaking sounds. They were adorable to look at. She is fond of small cute things. Too bad she can't interact with them though. It is highly prohibited to interact with the spirits. Illya wouldn't risk being spirited away and be taken to somewhere she will never be found.

The puddle of goo would have to wait for a few minutes. As much as Illya would very much clean it up first then find the book she needed, it seemed like her brain is more interested in finding more about the devils. Illya blamed it on her curiosity as she tries to push away the nagging voice at the corner of her mind to clean the mess first before something bad will happen that she would regret later on.

The little Magus started moving her pointy finger up and down as she went across the lined books for one specific book about devils. She remembered obtaining an old one after deciding to visit an old bookstore after sensing faint magical energy from the place. It took her a few hours before she was able to dig up an old Latin book that smelled like an old's man foot being coated by mothballs for how many centuries.

And oh boy did it reek.

Illya nearly puked herself after pulling the book out of the molting pile of literary works. She was deciding if she should take it home or not but she needed more references, it was hard. After mulling it over and over again, Illya finally came into the decision and brought it home. She could just solve the horrible smell back into her workshop. Surely, she can do something about it.

The owner was thankful though. It relieved him that someone wanted the old thing so he covered the old book with layers of newspaper to cover the smell on the way home and gave it to her for free. It was going to be thrown away so the old man gave it to her than to waste such an old book. Since then, Illya was free to enter and take as many books ranging from mana infused books down to literature books she wanted to keep her busy with to pass time.

 _' Spirit-related books, Manual of Golems, Book of infused scrolls, cooking books, Akasia Records, Thaumaturgy, Book of scrolls, more history books, and cooking books and… aha! There it is!'_

At the nearest corner of the bookshelf, Illya spotted the thick book with black cover and gold trim spine. It wasn't long but it easily blended well against the shadows created by the taller books placed beside it. She took the book and wiped the top layer of the book to see the scratched out the title of the book. Who would have thought that she could find a book about the underworld in an old shabby bookstore?

"…. Certainly not me." It was all thanks to her luck that guided Illya towards an old smelly legendary treasure.

It was an old book about the history of the devils. How they were born from the pit of the darkness and emerge themselves as what they are now. I called them the Original Demons that ruled the underworld according to their wills and preferences. Beings made of Pride, Wrath, Greed, Lust, Sloth, Envy, and Gluttony. They indulged themselves with the sins of mankind. They seek war and conflict all the times and preferred destruction over diplomatic negotiations. Because of this, their numbers deteriorate as their pride swelled. A war broke the entire underworld to seek the strongest of them all. One who will dominate their races and become the king called 'Overlord'.

They never came into that conclusion. A war broke out between the Heaven, the Underworld, and the Fallens. The small number of Demons deteriorates at a much faster rate. From an infinite number of Demon clans became 10,000 demon clans then it soon came down to 500 then there are already surviving 72 demon clans left.

Among the 72 demon clan, were the 7 known sins that had manifested during the Great War. 7 powerful demons that were able to dominate the entire underworld under their rule. But despite their power, they could not cooperate with each other and began losing the war against the Fallen and the Heaven. They fought each other, slaughtered one another, bringing chaos to everywhere they go to the demons acted recklessly because of their pride and greed. They simply did not care about their race as long as they have a chance to prove they are the best. It was until then when 3 demons from the 7 most powerful demons in hell perished under the mighty hands of **_GOD_** brought them to realization and came into one conclusion.

Fight one another or die under those who they call **'Unworthy'**.

With the remaining 4 Demon Leaders, they band together and fought the Fallen and the Angels and through the odds of it all, they rivaled with their opponents despite the overwhelming numbers of enemies. The original 72 demons of Hell withstand the armies of angels and Fallens.

The 4 Demons who led their brethren fought **_God_** and died. The war came into a halt and ended as a stalemate. The Heavens lost their **Father,** Hell lost their **Leaders** , and the Fallen lost a great number of forces on their side. Neither of them wished to engage in battle in fear of losing more of what they've already received.

Illya skimmed through the book and traced back the words she had read before to find any information about the Evil Pieces Rias has been talking about. The Demons did not possess such pieces throughout the book. She tried looking for the parts where the Devils have started to emerge as the offsprings of the remaining Demons that survived from the Great War but she couldn't. But nothing inside the book spoke about the Evil Pieces.

Were they created during the Civil war? Illya has read snippets of it from her collection but aside from the Demon History book that she had, she lacks information about it. She thought it wouldn't be important the near future but it seems she needed it.

Problem is she doesn't know where to get it. Asking the two girls is out of the question. She wouldn't let her identity as a magus to be known to anyone. Well not now at least. She wasn't sure how she will solve this. This is actually the first time she has got something good about the Devils. Illya has to be extra more careful from now on.

 _'Yosh!'_ As of right now, the only thing she could do was to tread this problem with extra precaution. She doesn't know how this will affect the future from now on but at some point, Illya will have to discuss this matter with them. When that time comes, she needed to be more informative to prevent herself from manipulation by her enemies.

Illya closed the thick book and placed it back to the bookshelf. Demon and Devils matter aside, she looked at the glass coffin at at the north side of the room. There are more bubbles being release inside the glass coffin. Illya has to hurry up before it'll become problematic as the essence continues to evaporate. She looked back into her desk and stared at the broken vials. She also needed to replace them as well. Maybe hunting some magicians would be her chore for tonight. If that is the case, she has to start now or else it'll be too late to return home. She needed to recreate the essence again from scratch.

Illya sighed tiredly as walked towards the glass coffin. She studied his body from head to toe. There seems to be no problem yet. As long as he stayed right in there, his body won't collapse. The coffin was doing as exactly how she wanted it to do. There were no problems except the supply of Magic Essence inside the glass coffin.

"Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as I can. Do your best, okay?" Illya murmured softly before taking her hand off the glass and turning around to walk away. She climbed up the stairs leading to up to the 1st floor of the house and turned the knob of the door. She took one last glance before leaving the basement and closing the basement back before activating the layers of bounded field protecting her workshop and left.

If there was one thing she had missed, the puddle of black goo starting to form tiny bubbles. It soon expands and popped releasing a black-like smoke up in the air.

Freed sat on the couch trying to ease the annoyance building up within him. He's been waiting for about 2 whole hours and not even a sign of one devil that had come.

Did he receive the wrong information? He doubts that. The fallen would never give him false information about the devils. During the partnership that he had against them, Freed Selzan benefited a lot of things from the fallen. Then, did something happen along the way?

Freed clicked his tongue and started tapping his feet impatiently. He wasted two hours over nothing. How boring.

"Woahh… You really did make a lot of mess this time? So how's your 'Daily devil hunting' for tonight, Freed?" a childish voice stopped him from his stupor. He didn't need to look at her. Freed can already guess why she was here.

"Tch. What do you want, Mitelt?" He growled at the blonde haired Goth Lolita sitting on the window looking at him with a smug on her face.

"Oh my. I made him angry." Mitelt giggled softly as she entered the room. Ignoring the fuming priest currently glaring daggers at her, she whistled in awe as she looked around the room.

The bloodied bodies of his victims were sprawled across the room as they bathed in their own blood. Chunks and bits of pieces of their flesh were scattered around them. Guts hanging out from their bellies and holes found around their bodies. Freed really took a lot of time to torture his victims before deciding to land the killing blow. To think that a man calling himself a young priest on a rise to becoming a cardinal would do such a gruesome way to execute his victims. But Mitelt got to hand it to him, the expressions that they had before dying are still stuck on their faces.

" wanted to see how you're doing. Also, I got bored. Raynare doesn't want to play with me. Kalawarner is currently busy and I don't want to talk about Dohnaseek. "

"So you decided to bother me." Freed didn't look too pleased with that fact. "…And?"

"So no one came? Not even a little fledgling?"

Freed look away and crossed his legs. "Not even a fledgling. I've been waiting for 2 hours; no one has come except for you. There's supposed to be a contract between this-"He kicked a nearby corpse's head earning an amused look from the fallen angel. "Thing-! But what a shame. The Contractor didn't even arrive."

"My, I can't even imagine how disappointed you must have been." Mitelt shook her head sideways. "Ah, I remembered something. Wasn't your newly appointed assistant supposed to arrive today? If I remembered correctly… its… umn.."

"Asia Argiento. "

"Ah yes her. Raynare won't shut up about it you know. She was just too excited to get her hands on the Twilight Healing." Mitelt rolled her eyes as she leaned into the couch. "She's getting annoying. As much as I respect her, her ego is unbearable sometimes. Just because she was able to have fun with that perverted kid doesn't mean Raynare is above us. Nevermind her. So, why was her arrival late again? That Asia Argiento."

"It was requested by the Pope himself to give Asia Argiento a trial instead of immediate excommunication."

"The pope intervened?" Mitelt blinked. "That's surprising. That guy rarely does such a thing. Let alone do something for a no-name nun like her. "

"Well, don't know why that guy decided to I don't know the full details but, the court gave her a long term punishment instead that being excommunicated. "

Freed said nothing as he let Mitelt sat beside him. He agreed with what Mitelt had said. The Vatican let along the Pope will never do something as giving pardon or chances to those who had broken the rules of the church.

Asia Argiento committed high treason for healing a stray devil. Although her sacred gear is indeed priceless, everything about her is not. Without her ability, she's someone not worth keeping. After all, even if she healed the devil, they would just give her a heavy punishment, not an immediate excommunication. It was all thanks to the Pope that she was given a pardon and had a trial.

In the end, Asia will not be excommunicated. Instead, the church has given her a punishment instead. They will send her to Japan and will be his new assistant for a couple of months and will return to Italy after the punishment has ended.

Freed smiled. ' _That's if she could return to Italy after her punishment has ended.'_ he thought.

"So, do you have any ideas why the Pope did it? I mean someone might have asked him personally. Who knows?"

It was because of that question that the smile on Freed's face faded in an instant as he remembered a certain boy he met a long time ago. A young boy he met when he was still a young lad training to become an exorcist at an Academy administered by the Vatican at the borders of Italy. A young trainee whom he learned to despise and will never forget.

A boy with slightly tanned skin and steel colored eyes. His white cropped hair that was as pure as his pure white ceremonial robes free from any stains of the earth and the regal aura he always had around him.

There was something about him that felt majestic and holy. Freed never liked him not one a bit after that.

"Freed?" Mitelt looked at him. Freed was never one to stay silent after a long duration. He looked serious as if he recalled an old memory from the past. "Is there something wrong?"

Freed looked at Mitelt and sighed before standing up. He wasn't sure why he remembered him suddenly. But if he has anything to do against Asia's trials, it would explain everything.

"I'm leaving. "

"Ahh! Wait-!... He left."

Mitelt wasn't quite sure what had happened but she felt like shouldn't have asked him such question. She pouted while crossing her arms. Did that man finally become insane? She will never understand what's happening on his head. But then again, humans are foolish beings from the beginning.

Should she follow him? Mitelt wondered as she looked at the pile of corpses in front of her. She sighed. Leaving them like this would only just cause them trouble. They will rot and smell. People will get attracted and will create a mess out of it. She could just leave it behind and just blame Freed of something happens but he left her alone with the corpses.

Then it hit her. Mitelt glared at the door where Freed left and cursed him. To think he left her to clean up his mess. What a shameless priest. But she'll forgive him this time.

Mitelt stood up and raised her hand in front of the corpses. By gathering a small amount of mana from the air, she created a palm-sized magic circle hovering in front of her palm.

"Incarnate."

Flame came from the corpses toppling them down and burning them to nothing but ashes. The smell of burning flesh and cloth lingered around her as she watched them burn. There were no regrets and sorrows in her heart. Maybe she could as an Angel before but now, Mitelt summoned her wings and out came the black feathers as dark as the night. A pair of once pure white wings now transformed into black as soon as she fell from the Heaven along with her brothers and sisters.

"Sleep, pitiful humans. Celebrate your unworthy selves by dancing through the flames of Hell."

Mitelt smiled as she turned her back against the fire she had summoned and left through the window where she came from. There was no use staying in there. It will just kill her with boredom. Maybe she could find something interesting tonight? hmm. There is a good chance she would encounter something while flying through the dark skies of Kuoh.

Excitement filled her as she spread her wings and flapped them through the air. Forget about Freed or Raynare or anyone. What is important was to cure her boredom. Tonight was a night. Surely she would find something good.

Mitelt closed her eyes and tries to feel any kind of energy. Aside from two strong auras giving off by the Sitri and Gremory heiresses, there were also some auras that belong to their peerage and some devil scouts patrolling the city in their steed. A couple of Glimmering auras from of simple low ranking magicians and a mysterious white unusual magic burst.

She stopped and hovered in the air. A burst of white and unusual aura. Strange. How strange. An aura that she had never felt before. It was weak. Was it trying to hide? It was a sudden burst of magical aura as if the owner of the said aura cast a small spell and immediately hides any evidence of casting it as soon as it can. Whoever that person may be, he's good.

 _'Ah… That's right. There was a new magician I town.'_ Mitelt remembered. A magician that suddenly came out of nowhere. She had heard about it from Kalawarner. The Sitri heiress was trying to trace the mysterious magician but she hasn't got any luck yet. Even Azazel had investigated the matter and until now he still has found no leads about it.

'A magician that no one has ever met yet! Lucky!" Mitelt grinned and flew directly to the aura that was gradually getting weaker. There was in no way she would miss this chance of meeting such fateful encounter. It was her lucky night!

She glided through the air and arrived at a small neighborhood. Some houses still have their lights on while the other houses have already went to sleep. It was quiet. The trace of magic had already vanished as soon as she arrived. Mitelt concentrated again but it was too weak to trace and choose to give up and landed on the street. There were no humans around let alone any animals. There were some small spirits looking at her curiously but paying attention to them would bring her no good. She tried walking around the alleys but there's no use. Nothing seems unusual-

Mitelt stopped as soon as she felt a wave of magic. It was also brief but she had felt it. Determined to find the magician, she spread her wing again and flew into the direction where she had felt it. There was no mistake that the wave of magic has the same properties with the aura she had felt. This time it was much purer. An aura that didn't belong to anyone but the magician.

When she arrived at the place where she guessed where it came from, Mitelt hovered for a few minutes. She was at the part of the neighborhood where it was near to the commercial buildings of the city. It was dark and quiet. There were no lights not even a glimmer inside the rooms of the houses she passed by. Did she commit a mistake? No. That wave came from here. Mitelt was sure.

A couple of minutes flew had passed but nothing happened. Disappointed, Mitelt sighed in regret and flew away from the neighborhood.

Meanwhile, Illya bit her lower lip as she relied on one of her familiar's senses. It surprised her when during in the middle of her raid, one of her scouts spotted a fallen angel flying towards in her direction. She had no choice but to stop her activity to hide her presence.

When the fallen girl was gone, Illya breathed out and slumped down to the floor. Wasn't sure why she hid when she can just confront the fallen and kill her right in the spot but if she does that, there's a possibility that she'll be hunted by her kind. Illya took a great deal of hiding her identity as a Magus. It was the only thing she could do to protect herself from possible threats against future problems.

Slowly, Illya stood up and took the bag placed at the empty desk beside the window. She was lucky to find her target having most of what she needed. Illya did not have second thoughts and raided his workshop. She took the books she deemed as useful and things that were important. All she could do now was to get out before her victim wakes up.

Curiously, after taking everything from empty vials to scrolls and materials, Illya took one of the glowing flasks on hidden in a wooden closet right next to her. She inspected it and spotted a cat trademark printed on it. Now that she thought about it, most of her raided things had this kind of marks on them. Is it some kind of wizard store where they sell this kind of items? Illya didn't know. But it would be nice if she could know where it is. She can't live of her life ransacking and stealing from other people to live.

Her familiars are already patrolling the area making sure no one would see her leaving through the window. She had a long night and a class that she needed to attend in the morning. Also the essence she needed to produce tonight before going to bed for the night.

With the help of the birds, Illya successfully came down from the second building of her victim's house and escaped with no problems.

At least that was what she thought.

"So this is the mysterious magician they are talking about." A voice resonated behind her making Illya stopped from her tracks as soon as she saw black feathers falling down on her. "Hmn? For someone as skilled as you, aren't you quite young to be one?"

Illya heard the flapping sounds growing near behind her. She didn't move one a bit. Not attempting to turn around and look at her.

"Hey, turn around and tell me your name." The voice commanded expecting the white-haired girl to follow her order but she didn't. " **Human.** **I said Turn Around**!"

With no seconds to lose, Illya commanded her birds to attack the fallen as she ran away carefully not to destroy anything inside her bag. Illa refused to return home only to find out everything she had stolen got damaged. All of her hard work will not be paid off by the end of the night, resulting to fail her goal. She was capable of fighting the fallen. Confident even but with how many fragile types of equipment she has inside her bag, Illya would have to rethink her choices if she wanted to avoid any damage.

Mitelt clicked her tongue as she activates a magic circle in front of her and began shooting the birds as much as she could. They were persistent. Wherever she goes, the birds would follow and shoot white beam-like attacks at her.

Was the magician controlling them? If so, Mitelt couldn't let her escape. Bringing her back into the lair would give her praises from Azazel. Not only that, the magician will give them a boost of power once they have her. To control these bird-like beings and making them shoot without a magic circle is something that Azazel would surely enjoy studying. Mitelt will surely be praised!

"You will not escape!" Feeling a surge or energy entering her body, a glowing spear for appeared in her hand and throws it towards one of the birds. To her dismay, the targeted bird unwoven itself letting the spear pass through a ring of glowing white threads and formed into a giant sword launching at her at a high speed. Mitelt swiftly dodged but it let the other birds had the opportunity to shoot at her. Summoning another spear, Mitelt twirled it in front of her to shield herself from the beams.

The birds hovered in front of her. 2… 4… 5… 8.

There were 8 birds in front of her, the sword that launched towards her had now transformed itself back again as a bird and joined the flock. A flock of pest that's preventing her from approaching the magician. Mitelt wasn't sure where the magician went but now that she had gotten a closer look at her, she knows what she looks like now. A young little girl who currently owns a kind of magic that no one has ever seen.

Mitelt wouldn't let her escape. "Move." She threatened the birds but they wouldn't budge. "Then so be it." with fire in her eyes, Mitelt summoned a magic circle in front of her. If the birds wouldn't go away, then there is no reason for her to stay. She will destroy them in one attack.

Illya was struggling to run. Her small body cannot handle anymore if she wouldn't stop. Her body was threatening to collapse on the spot. Not to mention the bag is heavy. Giving in to her inner complains, Illya stopped running as soon as she entered a nearby narrow alley around the corner of the building. She wasn't sure how far she had run but the important thing was she escaped from the fallen girl and let her familiars deal with her.

Her birds are trying to distract the fallen from reaching her. Through the birds, Illya observed her. Blond hair and black wings. She was busy dodging the light bullets fired by her familiars as they chased her away through the night. To produce those glowing spears out of no-where, it reminded her of Shirou. But of course, her brother is a hundred times better than her. Shirou was her brother after all.

She was persistent on finding her again but Illya would not let her. The fallen had already destroyed 3 birds from her continuous magic spells but that is not a problem. Illya could create more if she has to.

Illya closed her eyes and felt the mana in the air. In an instant, transparent threads surrounded her. With her hand, Illya gathered them and divided the thread into two and created two magnificent birds with a size of a hawk.

The two birds glowed for a bit before hovering in front of her. "You. Go and assist the flock. Distract her as long as you can." Illya commanded the first bird as she traced the lower beak of the bird before flying up to the sky to join the flock. "You" She pointed at the second bird "Be my guide out of this alley. Be my eyes from the sky."

The bird followed her command and flapped its wings to reach the sky. It twirled a bit before cawing at Illya as if it has found a way that was the shortest route to her house.

"Good. Now lead me home."

With the bird, Illya was confident that she would be out of the alley in no time but as time goes on, the path was getting smaller and narrower. There were no doors along the way and the only thing that was providing light for her was the moon. There was no one else but her.

Illya gulped as she stopped walking. The bird that guided her hovered down to her eye-level as it tried to nudge its head into her cheeks as if it was comforting her.

"I'm fine." She smiled. Back then, these birds were only spells. They were just weapons to help her during the war to win. Hollow creatures created by her magecraft. Now, thanks to her new knowledge, Illya was able to give them egos of their own. To make them more life-like. Loneliness is a scary thing after all.

"Can't you bring me back to where we entered?" she asked but her companion could only move its head sideways. "…..You're not sure? There something interfering our path?"

Illya licked her bottom lip. If that is the case, Illya focused her attention on her environment. The flow of mana circulating around her, the gentle breeze outside the house and the slow movement of the stars. There were no changes but Illya had detected something. There was a faint of magic spell cast around her and she didn't notice. She has no clue who was it but Illya was certain that the caster was someone much more powerful than her.

"There was a spell cast towards me." The bird cawed and landed in her shoulder. It was made with nothing but her own mana so it felt nothing at all.

Understanding the intention of the bird wishing to protect her, Illya walked further the alley and saw the spirits appearing again. Tiny little transparent puffballs and creatures that followed each step she took. She didn't mind them at all since they are harmless but they were making her distracted. They were tumbling and giggling and dancing in front of her as she walked along the way.

How extremely cute. Illya almost wants to stop and pet them.

It wasn't long before Illya spotted something. A sign with a cat wearing a witch hat while brewing a huge pot. There was a door with light coming out from its glass panels and plants hanged from e ceiling.

"A shop?" Both Illya and the bird looked at each other before running towards it and stopped in front of the door. There were people in it. Before Illya could open the door, the bird lightly cawed and transformed itself as a small canary. It chirped softly and settled on the top of Illya's head. It doesn't want to leave her so the canary changed into a much smaller form to accompany her.

As soon as lllya pushed the door open, a bell sound jingled. It was a sound that she had never heard before. A sound of a bell that sounded too otherworldly. When she entered, Illya marveled at the number of things that greeted her.

Magic instruments, equipment, jars filled with ingredients soaked with colored water. Scrolls and plenty of books. Illya even identified some things that she was sure she will never get within the mortal world. Illya even spotted some rare materials she dreamt of having placed neatly in a row of jars all high-grade quality ones! Illya was determined to have it. She narrowed her eyes as soon as she spotted them

" If you want some, we can sell it to you. "

Illya nearly jumped as soon as she heard a voice behind her. When she turned around, she met a woman with black hair reaching to her knees. Her eyes were closed. Illya wondered why. She looked no older than 25. Pale white skin and red lips. 

"H-hi.." Illya wasn't sure how to start a conversation but the woman just smiled at her.

"Hello." The woman greeted her. "You must be tired. Come have a seat. "

Illya didn't answer as the woman walked through the aisles of merchandises leading her to a staircase leading to a second floor. Illya stopped right at the foot of the stair deciding if she should just walk away or follow her.

"Don't worry." The woman stopped and faced her. Her eyes were still closed but Illya was sure the woman was looking at her. "I won't do anything harmful to you. After all, I've been waiting for this moment."

The woman continued climbing the stairs as Illya followed her. "… You have?"

"Indeed, I've dreamt about you. A young girl with snow white hair and ruby red eyes. " The woman reached the second floor and waited for her to ascend the stairs. Her gaze never leaving her.

"You seemed to know who I am. We never met before. "

"We haven't but I know who you are." As soon as Illya reached the second floor, lllya smelled herbs. There were medicinal plants planted on pots lined up across the room. Hanging vines and flowers blooming under the moonlight. At the center of the floor was a table with two chairs. A tea set has been laid out and a tray of biscuits and cakes were already arranged in the table.

"You have come a long way, haven't you?" Illya whipped her head a fast as she could into her direction. She was about to say something to the woman placed a finger on her lips. "Fufu...Before you say anything, can I invite you to have a tea with me, Illyasviel Von Einzbern? A dearest mage from another world. "


	5. Chapter 5

**God, it's been ages since I've updated. trust me I really worked hard. I was planning to upload this last week but I got very busy. I had no time until I forgot and the moment I remembered, I rushed it as fast as I can trying to maintain the type of quality I could go into this.**

 **I was so surprised by the amount of Follows and Favorites. Holy Shit that's a large number. I felt pressured but at the same time happy since there's a lot of people interested in this fic. OH God, I wanted to cry.**

 **Thanks to all of you who took the time to read my fanfic. I'll try my best to update every month with every chapter exceeding 10,000 words feeling that's enough for a month. Surprisingly, I did pass it in this update. Hurray!**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the canon characters, just some OC as I write throughout the fic.**

* * *

The woman smiled kindly at Illya before turning around and sits on the chair and began pouring herself a cup of tea. She doesn't know how she did it without cracking an eye but she had done it so perfectly not even a drop of tea was spilled into the table.

"You…."

Illya was left speechless. Every nerve in her body immediately went alert. She could abandon any kind of negations the woman would offer and resort to violence or keep herself calm and hear what the lady has to say. Her eyes flickered doubtfully as she roamed her sight across the room. If any fight between the two of them breaks out, she would have the disadvantage. For all Illya could have known, there could be traps laid out everywhere without her knowing. She looked back to the lady concentrated at her.

"Hmn?" The woman looked up from her cup and noticed Illya stiffly standing at the edge of the stairs. The girl felt tense. She could feel it. Perhaps she shouldn't have said it in advance. Even so, she can't help it. Ever since she had _'seen'_ her in her dreams, the lady had longed for this day to happen. She wanted to meet her and have a conversation with her.

"You don't like tea?" The woman tilted her head at her as she placed the cup back into a matching saucer in the table.

"I'm fine with it." She answered the lady. "I don't drink tea much but I'm okay with it." Illya shifted her eyes to the tea. She doubts there's poison placed in it. After all, the woman poured herself a cup full of tea with the same ceramic kettle placed at the center of the table.

"I'm relieved." the woman sighed. "Please have a seat."

"Not until you answer my question." Illya gulped anxiously. "Who are you? Why do you know me?" She asked.

The woman fell silent. Her eyelids twitched as felt Illya's gaze all around her.

"Well?" Illya took a step forward waiting for her to answer. She observed her like a hawk. Her spells ready to be cast on her mind as she focused on the woman in front of her. "Who are you? Why do you know me?" she repeated.

"You don't have to be hostile, you know?" the woman tried to reassure Illya but the white-haired girl only narrowed her ruby eyes as if she was trying to pierce her with her gaze.

"It depends what kind of answer you will give me," Illya told the woman coldly as she woman stiffened in her seat. "I made sure no one would know. Yet, it seemed like I wasn't careful enough. "

The tiny bird at her haired chirped obeying Illya's silent orders. It lifted both of its transparent wings and flapped into the air and twirled transforming itself back to its hawk-like form. It cawed at the Lady but she did nothing but observed them calmly. Illya softly grunted.

"As much as possible, I don't wish to fight." Illya clarified. "But, if you won't tell me how you end up knowing who I am, I might be forced to." It was a sincere declaration; she wanted to let the woman know that she wasn't in the mood to play word games.

It took a moment before the woman could react. She hummed as if she had finally realized how the situation had derailed from what she had wanted.

"I understand." The woman pleasantly agreed. "I also don't wish to fight you. You have to understand too, you know. I finally met you. Still… To see it up close…"

The woman smiled eerily while placing a hand into her chin. Illya blinked before taking a step back as she felt the woman's inspecting stare through her closed eyes. Cold sweat began to run down from her back as she tries to compose herself.

"I'm sorry for this."

"What—AHH!" Illya yelped in surprised as an invisible hand immediately grabbed her same with her hawk and floated to the air. She was brought closer to the woman's side as fast as she could register only to realize she was already bobbing her head as the movement suddenly stopped.

"CAWWKKK-!" The hawk tried to free itself but it was no use. It tried to transform back into a canary or a long sword to cut through its invisible captor but it could do nothing but cry as it was lowered at the woman's eye level.

"Amazing…" The woman marveled as she inspects the bird by maneuvering it left and right with a lift of her finger. "How beautiful… Say, how did you do it? I have never seen such a thing through all of my life. How marvelous, extremely fantastic!" she exclaimed happily.

Illya grunted in disbelieve as she tries to activate all of her magic circuits and free herself but no matter how hard she tried to do anything aside from waking her circuits up, nothing was happening.

"Let go of me!" She demanded and the hawk cried in agreement.

The woman only ignored rotating the bird left and right while mumbling. Illya couldn't understand what she's saying but to be captured like this, she felt stupid for picking the option to try the peaceful approach.

"You! Are you even paying attention to me?!" Illya snapped.

"Say, what how did you made such beautiful being?! The threads are as fine as silk and as sturdy as titanium. Not only that, from what I could see… yes… It shoots light beams from its beak, isn't it?" The woman turned to her excitedly. Illya grimaced as she tries to move her face away from her slow advances only to stop when she was finally 5 inches away from her.

"Oh, you must tell me!" The woman pleaded, almost desperately.

Illya's eyebrow twitched as she looked away from the woman's twinkling, expecting look. A moment passed by she decided to look back only to find her even more expecting. A drop of sweat ran cold from the side of Illya's face down to her chin. She narrowed her eyes awkwardly as could make out two shallow glimpses of her eyes. They were sparkling deep red jewels beneath her pale eyelids.

"Miss Illya?"

Illya mumbled as she dropped her head while sighing in defeat.

"Miss Illya?" The woman worriedly held her hands together in front of her chest. "I apologize but I couldn't make out anything that you had said."

"I said fine!" Illya had enough and shouted through the air. "Fine, I'll tell you just let go of me!"

The woman didn't make any movement for a second only to smile brightly at her. Illya was almost blinded by how bright her smile was compared to how she smiled creepily at her as her familiar transformed.

"I understand!" The woman nodded and gently swayed her finger for her floating body to put her down.

Illya relaxed as she felt the invisible grip around her vanish. It was a mystery how she did it but one thing is for sure. The woman is not ordinary at all. She just used magic.

It wasn't hard to explain how she applies her magecraft to make familiars when every damn moment the woman would intervene and squeal in delight. She would grab her bird-which was still trying to free itself from _-God only knows what grabbed them-_ it's invisible bind and rub her face on it making her familiar panic even more. It was not a fun sight to see her familiar cry desperately as it kept glancing over her begging to be freed. Illya could only look away as she explained to her-not to informative because who would give a full explanation to a stranger you just met- everything she could safely say. But alas, in the middle of her heart-hearted talk, the woman had abandoned her completely, totally absorbed to her 'Inspection'. The hawk was no longer moving and crying as it was being held by the woman's clutches pulling it closer to her face why heavily breathing.

Illya stopped and looked at her then at the hawk. Irritation slowly creeping inside her mind as she tries to calm herself by closing her eyes and began counting numbers. She waited for the woman to wake up from her questionable daydreams. When she did, the woman finally realized how she completely ignored Illya halfway and forgot her throughout the entire thing. Her head craned to her slowly just to see her already seated at the opposite side of the circular table looking all irritated and pouting.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it to you. I always have a hard time controlling myself when it comes to this. " The woman tried to reassure her. "I mean you no harm. I guarantee you. "

Illya hummed as she tries to composes herself more only to stop as she watches her familiar panicking as the woman tries to take a small weaved feather from the poor terrified creature.

"Please let go of him." Illya deadpanned. "Have pity towards the terrified bird." She added only to be ignored as she plucked the small feather making her familiar cry even more.

"Oh my…" The woman brought the feather closer to her face and tilts her head up to see the mana threads reflect against the light. "Even the details in this feather are beautifully woven."

She admired and praised her craft even more. Illya didn't want to think about how she was doing all of this without opening her eyes. She had long given up guessing answers.

"I must say, you are extremely good at this."

Illya doesn't want to admit it but it felt good to be complemented by something as simple like that. The entire Einzbern clan dedicated themselves to develop thread manipulation for how many generations. Its beauty is only a side product of the fruits of her and her ancestor's hardwork.

"Why thank you. Now, please release my hawk. "

"Can I have it instead?"

"No."

The woman sulked and snapped her finger. Instantly, her familiar didn't spare any second and immediately escape before the woman could change her mind. It flapped its wings hurriedly as it could and changed back into a canary before landing on her shoulder. It scooted closer to her neck and nuzzled itself to her. The poor thing was shivering.

"Now then, shall I introduce myself?" The woman cleared her throat and smiled gently at her. "My name is Lilynette Vallaris. I am the only granddaughter of the owner of this shop, 'Tirnanog'. I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier."

"Shop for what?" Now that she thinks about it, who are they selling this for? Looking around, Illya noticed most of the plants were herbs. There are flower-bearing potted plants lined up with names written in little rectangular flags, a row of vines divided by hooks and jars of dried leaves and crushed flowers stuffed in colored bottles.

"A shop that caters all magic users' needs. We sell almost everything ranging from glass equipment, scrolls, materials, anything that magicians have the difficulty of getting from the mortal world. " Lily answered her smoothly. "You could say we're a one-stop store for all that uses magic. Mages, Sorcerers, and Alchemist sometimes some fallen angels would pay a visit from time to time either just to bother us…" Lilynette paused slowly knitting her brows together then went back immediately to the way she was. "Or purchase something from us. In rare cases, Devils would visit when they really need something from us."

"Ohh… So is that so." Illya was correct. From everything she desperately needed, this shop has it all. Her luck bounced off quite high after encountering a fallen earlier.

"Hmn?" Illya blinked recalling the bottles and vials she had 'harvested' from her nightly raid. She can't mean…

"Yes." The woman pleasingly sipped her tea as she already predicted what Illya realized. "It seems like you really liked our goods so much that every time you went out, it was always our merchandises that you always take."

"What?"

"I remember almost every customer that you have victimized returns the very next day here to buy another brand new set of apparatus and materials. They never fail to express their misery." Lilynette brought the hand to her cheek and began recalling their discouraged faces as they whole-heartedly tell her their problems. " It was a struck of fate how all of them had been victimized by the same thieving cat that always gets away no matter how upgraded their 'security'. They were very confident too. Too bad all those confidence instantly vanished the very next day they realized they were already robbed."

"What?"

Lilynette clicked her tongue while shaking her head sideways. "How tragic! I feel so sorry for them!"

"…. I'm sorry but the satisfying smile on your face and your words don't match at all." The bird chirped agreeing what Illya said only to hide again as it felt Lilynette's closed-eyes focusing on it.

"fufufu…" Lilynette draws a deep breath before releasing it with a heartily sigh. "It was quite fun to see them in such sorry state."

Illya looked away from her and grabbed a checkered biscuit to distract herself. She had reasons to steal. It's not like she's gonna do it forever. One day when Shirou finally wakes up from his slumber and finds out about her _'deeds'_ she'll be forever ashamed to face him.

"Ehem!" Illya coughed bringing Lilynette's attention back to her. "It's not like I also wanted to. I have no other choice."

She awkwardly shifted from her seat as Lilynette watch her take a bite from the cookie on her hand. She was worried that the situation a moment earlier would be unsalvageable but here they are, enjoying the tiny tea party she had organized to welcome her.

"I know." Lilynette understood her. Illya isn't really a bad person; she was just having a hard time adjusting with her new environment. "You asked before why I knew your name, right?"

"It wasn't because I was the thieving cat of your customers?" Illya knitted her brows together. Lilynette moved her head sideways."That wasn't it?"

"No." the woman across her poured her a cup of tea and placed it infront of her before refilling her own cup. "Didn't I tell you? I had a dream about you. Well, it only happened once."

Illya silently reached to her cup and brought it to her mouth to take a sip. ' _Chamomile'_ she realized almost after taking a small sip before looked down into the cup. She never really pays attention to the flavors but the tea was brewed differently from how her maids would way back when she was still 'Illyasviel Von Einzbern', a participant of the Holy Grail War. They were good but this was excellently brewed to the point Illya could tell the taste immediately.

"You said it only happened once, but from the way you act and sound, it felt like you know more about me compared to the things you saw in your dream."

"Indeed. To be honest, because a dream will always be a dream, I had trouble recalling all that I saw. Including why I was so invested in it." Lilynette bit into her cookie happily as the taste of the sweetness spread inside her mouth. "I knew I saw it. But I couldn't remember most of it anymore. Except for one thing, it was the only thing that I could remember that led me to you."

"What is it?"

Lilynette fell silent for a few seconds and for the first time, the long eyelashes that fanned her cheeks fluttered gently. Two blood red eyes with black cross-shaped irises peaked down at the simmering warm tea on her cup. "A lone man clad in red, sitting at the top of a hill made of swords watching the ginormous gears in the sky rotate each second ticks by."

The moment Lilynette mentioned that part of her dream, her eyes once again closed as she enjoyed the calming taste of tea. Illya didn't have to say anything. She looked down at her tea and watches it swirl within the porcelain cup. She was ready to hear what Lilynette saw in her dream. The Einzbern Castle, her beloved beautiful mother, Kiritsugu, the Holy Grail War, Berserker, the time she spent when she finally accepted the real truth behind Kiritsugu's absence in her life and his death, accepting the fact that Shirou isn't her enemy but her only remaining family. She was ready to hear her everything about Illyasviel Von Einzbern.

Yet why?... of all that is about her, why does it have to be her beloved brother's tragic outcome? That doesn't make sense.

"What did he look like?" Illya whispered between both of them. Unconsciously tightening her grip of the teacup handle as she kept the rotating it in a circular movement.

"… Miserable. He looked like he was regretting everything he had done in his life. Like a man who experienced war only to be hunted by the ghost of his decisions and actions. "

Illya closed her eyes and placed the teacup down to the matching saucer. It was only then how Illya realized how stupid her question was. What did she expect to hear? That he was satisfied? That he was fine? That he was content with what he had reached in his life? She already knew the answer and yet from within the very core of her heart, Illya was still hurt to hear it another person. A person who barely knew anything.

"I'm surprised." Illya softly chuckled. How pitiful. There are so many emotions swirling inside of her and yet all she could do is laugh. "Of all the things that you took interest in, it was 'THAT'."

Lilynette's eyebrows furrowed. The memory that she had seen was probably something that she should have just ignored. She felt guilty all of the sudden but choose to shrug it off.

"Illya, who was he?" she asked. It took a while before Illya slowly looked up to her and gave her a blank face. The little white haired girl calmly reached for her forgotten cup and drank from it.

"My brother." She said. "A person I valued important to my life."

"….I see." Lilynette paused for a while before placing her own cup into her own matching saucer. " In that case allow me to properly apologize. I didn't intend to trespass and brought out a sensitive topic." It sounded like a heartfelt apology but Illya did not care a bit.

"Don't apologize to me yet." Her eyes sharply narrowed at her. "I get it that you have dreamt of me, but how? I never met you nor see a single strand of hair of you. My brothers aside, Why are you so interested in my life?" pushing matters about her brother aside, Illya had a lot of questions she wanted to be answered. Something is fishy. The moment she brought out her 'Dream' topic, Illya could already see the lies through her words. Why would she lie? She was hiding something and her guts are telling her too. There are so many questions all tied up into one single question. "Just who are you?"

With the coldest tone she could make, Lilynette sat rooted into her seat, unmoving. The person infront of her was not the girl who kept insisting on releasing her bird as she studies it vigorously. In front of her was the cold Illyasviel Von Einzbern, veteran master of the 5th Holy Grail War. Her red ruby eyes looked at her filled with malice that Lilynette felt like if she would make one wrong move, she would lose her life. It made her uncomfortable making her palms began to sweat as she fought with her inner-self not to shiver from her frosty aura.

"I don't like repeating myself." Coolly, Illya crossed her legs other the other as she made herself comfortable on her chair. "I understand. You knew me because of a dream but from everything that you just said, you didn't mention me at all. There was more, isn't it? "

"No, that was all-"

"Lies. " she snapped. "Tell me, all that you saw."

Lilynette's breath hitched as she felt her heart stopped for a second. Carefully, she gulped and calmed herself infront of her. It was as if the girl infront of her changed. She was watching her, intently and calmly. As if she was ready to summon an untamed beast on the spot and order it to lunge and kill her right from her very spot.

How amusing. Despite the terror she's feeling, a small section of her mind was feeling amused from her current situation. She could already feel it. Lilynette shuddered as she imagines an unnamed beast behind her staring down at her ready to roar an animalistic cry and kill her whenever Illya deemed she no longer wanted her life.

Lilynette couldn't help the curls of her mouth from forming. Illya only watched her hotly as she did so.

"Well?"

"Ahh. I'm sorry for trying to hide it to you, Illya." She tried to apologize but Illya wants nothing of it. The girl was silent as she watched her like a hawk. "It was because of my gift. Every so often, I dream of certain things that are _'Interesting'_ according to my taste. I dream of many things. Past, Present, and even Future. Sometimes it was memories of someone I have met face to face and in rare cases, I dream of people who are not from this world or form this timeline."

"And because of that, you have dreamt of me."

"Correct." She beamed at her only to stop when Illya frowned at her action. "It's a gift that is rarely bestowed from us." From this, Lilynette slowly opened her eyes and looked back at her. She was expecting for Illya to be surprised but the girl didn't even flinch when she saw how her eyes were. Lilynette felt disappointed.

Two pairs of red eyes looked unto one another. One as deep and clear like ruby stones and one as deep and malicious like deep pool blood with cross irises.

"I take it that you are not human." Illya calmly said.

"Correct." She smiled.

"Then what are you?"

Lilynette blinked a few times before answering. " I'm a succubus. "

It was then when Illya's eyes widen like saucers surprised by her answer. She was prepared that Lilynette would answer that she's a devil or an angel-which is highly doubtful- but not that. She was leaning towards the 'Devil' one since it felt like she is one. Opposite to her, Lilynette was free from her frosty attention and continued enjoying her tea. Satisfaction rained down on her as soon as she told her what she is. Just like her tea, Lilynette loved it.

"You're a succubus. Not Devil." Illya leaned infront of her. Gone was the veteran Illya replaced by the childish side of her. She wanted to make sure. After all, isn't Succubus and Devils practically the same? And even if they aren't, aren't they also grouped under the same category?

"I'm a full-fledge succubus. Not a Devil. Our 'Kind' does not belong to any of the 'Devil' factions mind you. We are kind of special. " There was a proud glint in her eyes as she made herself clear. "Just because we belong in the same category with the Devils, doesn't mean we are like them. 'We' are created by our 'Goddess ' way before they existed. If it helps you to understand, Our clan is way older from their ancestors, the so-called 'Demons'."

"Then that gift of yours.."

"Yes. Only those who are born under our clan can inherit it, the Gift of Seeing. A rare gift that lets the person see way beyond the Past, Present, and Future. In rare cases, I can even catch glimpses of different Parallel worlds." Lilynette told her confidently as she watches Illya slowly squirm from her seat as soon as she mentioned how she much she could see beyond her world. Now that the question 'How' was answered, the only thing that was left unanswered was from all of the things was of all the people in different worlds she could have dreamt of, why her?

She had seen so many things, events, and situations through her gift. She had dreamt of worlds ending and born. Battles of old unraveling before her and tales of the old and unknown answering the questions left for the humanity to find. She had seen it all throughout her long unending years of existence. She held no interest in them and had long gone bored from watching things through her gift until one night, one fateful night, Lilynette dreamt of something different. A dream that woke her interest so much that there was no day where she didn't think about it.

Because of that, after day and days of antagonizing herself, Lilynette invested all her time finding out why. She searched and searched for answers and tried every method possible. When she did, Lilynette found her answer. In fact, half of it was infront of her now.

Illyasviel Von Einzbern, a girl who appeared out of nowhere came to her world and began living her life trying to survive all alone while looking for any kind of methods for her brother to stay alive inside her makeshift coffin she made just for him. How did she know all of that? Easy, right from the very start, Lilynette was there.

"Then, why me?" Illya dumbfoundedly asked. Lilynette didn't have to say anything more about seeing parallel worlds. Illya understood what she meant and from her question, it seemed like even Lilynette had no clue why.

"I don't know. One peaceful night I stumbled into your memory and the next thing I knew I began investigating everything I could find until I found you. "

Lilynette said it so bluntly there isn't any hint of lying just like what she just said before. "Then about the part from my brother, what did you saw?"

Red blood eyes stared at her form. It was only because of the years and years of cultivating her mask that she was able to look back at her with equal tension without letting any kind of weakness show. They were back at their own staring contest again waiting for the other to make any kind of change. Lilynette reached for her cup and lift it up to her lips. Immediately, Illya felt her grin behind her cup.

"Unknown to the man clad in red was a girl dressed in white watching him from afar." Illya stiffened and Lilynette narrowed her eyes as she continued. "She sailed across the black emptiness of the void whispering words of love and comfort all for him. Yet no matter how much she loved him, the man heard nothing as he continued drowning himself in self-hatred looking beyond the rust-colored skies."

Lilynette paused for a moment, she wanted to hear anything from the girl from across her seat but Illya sat quietly downcasted as her hands balled into fist clutching a fistful of her skirt. Seeing no reaction from her, Lilynette continued from where she stopped.

"The girl watched him wherever he goes. Her eyes never him no matter what and she was left to grieve for all eternity. Her cries and please would vanish into nothing but thin air as she watches him suffer in his hell. " Lilynette slowly placed her cup once more to the saucer. Tired of drinking tea, she sat comfortably as she watched the girl infront of her paled. A sweet grin made its way into Lilynette's moist lips as soon as she spoke her last set of sentences. "It was after then when a miracle happened. From within the darkness of the Void, she found a ball of light within the sea of emptiness. She cradled it into her arms and-"

"STOP!" Illya didn't want to listen anymore. "That's enough." She glared at her and Lilynette stopped. She knows where the dream goes and Illya rather not remember it anymore. Chills run up and down from her body after she had heard enough of what Lilynette had seen. She claimed she had seen tiny bits and pieces only. Some were already forgotten.

 _'FORGOTTEN MY ASS.'_

Illya's glare turned to a scowl as she fumed angrily in her seat earning an amusing reaction form Lilynette.

"Fufufu…. I take it that you did not like the 'Light'?" Lilynette playfully tilted her head sideways.

"That 'Light' is traitorous. It's best if we don't talk about it anymore. It only brings back terrible memories of the past. I don't want to remember any of it."

"Hmm…" Lilynette hummed curiously as her brows arched. She remained silent waiting for Illya anything but it seemed like she doesn't want to entertain any questions about it so she had no choice but to drop it. "If that is the case, I won't push it." Lilynette gave her word. Illya drew a breath of relief and she thanked her silently.

"About the ball of 'Light' aside, is that all you saw?" Illya questioned her. She didn't have to do anything anymore when Lilynette beamed once again and began realizing her dream when she was a master of Berserker during the Holy Grail War. It was uncomfortable hearing how much she had seen from her dream in detail. In fact, there was no minute where Illya would flinch every time she would animatedly describe everything that she enjoyed. Lilynette was like a person who just came out of the theaters, grabbed someone, and began retailing everything that had happened in the movie. It just sucks that that 'Someone' is her and the 'Movie' was her memories.

Illya shivered against her seat as she listens to her excited squeals and clamors as she energetically began telling her about the fight between the 'Golden Servant' and her brother. Swords hailing from legends and myths rained down from the heavens clashing against the counterfeits of each blade made by her very own brother.

Illya tried to summon every ounce of patience inside of her not to snap and bark at Lilynette, but it always mellows down every time she hears her melodramatic and exaggerated voice every time she mentions Shirou. She was annoying and loud. When it was near to the end, it brought Lilynette to tears as soon as she finished retailing the 'Glorious Fight'.

She had no idea how Lilynette was able to witness such a fight. From what she remembered, from every timeline, 'Illyasviel' is either dead or unconscious. So how did she?

"You said you saw my memories, but from what I remembered, I wasn't even there." Illya stated as a matter of fact only to be brushed off by Lilynette by saying across the lines between ' Watching her's ' and 'watching from the 3rd perspective of the world' if she tries enough. It wasn't difficult she said. I have done it a couple of times so there were no problems at all, she said.

Neitherless, it all came down to the fact that she's a Succubus and it's because of her gift. When Lilynette finally stopped telling her all the current events of the Holy Grail war, her cheeks were flushed in delighted as she placed a dainty palm to her cheek. She was sweating and breathing quite heavily and if Illya has to look closely to her eyes, there were heart-shapes in it.

 _'What a weird succubus'_ it was all Illya can conclude by the end of her dramatic and energetic tale. Tired from listening to her animalistic drabbles, Illya exhaustedly reached for her cup and brought it to her lips.

When her brother wakes up, Illya decided right there and then to never let them meet. If they do, her brother will surely be ravished by a shameless Succubus. She rather not wake up to tied up and gagged Shirou with a Succubus humping on him on his bed wearing the most perverted face she could make, all sweaty and loud saying sword-related sex puns with not even a lick of shame and restraints in her actions.

Illya stopped thinking as soon as the realization came to her as fast as the lightning bolt. She looked back at the Succubus still enjoying her 'Afterglow'. She cringed and took one massive gulp and another to empty her cup. _'She's a succubus, she has reasons to be perverted. Being perverted is in her veins.'_ Illya silently told herself as she ignored her questionable panting and suspicious squirming- Illya looked away and so did her familiar.

"It was amazing." There were so many flags that Lilynette rose from that sentence and Illya choose to ignore it. "It was a shame though, the battle had to end but Neitherless, it was exquisite."

Illya scoffed at her earning a hearty laugh from the woman infront of her. "Bet it was."

Lilynette hummed in agreement. She was about to say something when a loud Grandfather clock rang from where they were. It sounded old and ancient. Illya wondered where it came from so she looked everywhere but she can't find any old clocks around them. Lilynette, however, gaped from the sound with her eyes as wide as saucers surprised by the alarm.

"Already?" She sounded so disappointedly. "Time flew by so quickly." Her shoulders slumped down as she blinked a few times before releasing a deep breath. "Illya..." Lilynette paused before looking nervously at her. "I hope you wouldn't mind me calling you that."

Illya blinked owly and uncrossed her legs. "Not at all."

Lilynette smiled and rose from her seat. "Well, it seemed like we have to end our talk here. It's already midnight and you still have school, don't you?"

Illya nodded slowly as her familiar once more flapped its wings to hover in her head and perched itself at the top of her head. Lilynette chuckled and gestured Illya to follow her. So she did. She took her bad and followed her. They walked down from the second floor and made their way through the maze of bookshelves and furniture. Really everywhere she looked, Illya can't help but be fascinated by everything that was displayed around her. Everything she wanted was right here. It wasn't her fault her head kept on turning left and right looking around the shop. She was just too focused remembering all the things that fascinated her.

"Amazing isn't it?" Lilynette noticed her and stopped on her tracks as she traced her fingers on the books at her left. "All of these are rare, you know? We're the only shop around that caters everything that every Mage needs. "

"Yes. Yes, it is." Illya answered she watched her finger go through a row of colored cover books only to stop at one specific book and took it out from the bookshelf. Lilynette turned to her and offered it to her.

"Take it. You'll need it." She guaranteed. Illya raised her brow before lifting both of her arms and receive the book. It was dusty and old. The book cover was already fading but as soon as she opened the book and skimmed through it, Illya froze and looked at her. She just gave her an improved version of a book about how to make more improved Mana essence. She knew it existed somewhere so she tried her best to find it. She spent days of searching until she finally gave up and tried to make with what she had. Now that she had this, making those essences will be a lot easier now. Unconsciously, Illya brought the book closer to her chest.

Lilynette couldn't help but look at her warmly. She knew she needs it but there was one more thing that she still needed to do. "I'm glad that you liked it."

"I needed it." 'Illya admitted. "How did you know?"

Lilynette smirked and gestured Illya to follow her again. Once again, she did. When the woman turned right, she was greeted by rows and rows of flasks in different sizes and shapes each containing different colors. Illya couldn't help but be amazed. The potions were glowing with life, clear and high-quality. Some even looked like they were aged for a very long time before placing into the shelves to display for the customers. When they stopped, Lilynette took one test tube with a tight cork lid. Illya narrowed her eyes as she inspected the tube. It looked familiar.

"I'm giving this to you in exchange, I wanted your loot." Lilynette declared earning a startled look from her. "It's a high-grade mana essence that we have. In exchange for everything you had stolen for tonight, I'll give you this instead. "

"Why?"

Lilynette blinked. "It's way past midnight. I'm not heartless enough to keep a child such as you derived from sleep." Illya cringed hearing her calling her a child. "Besides, As much as I want to keep on listening to our beloved customers' complaints, we might lose some of our loyal customers if this keeps up. Please try to understand, we're running a business in here."

With no choice, Illya bit her lower lip before succumbing to her request. Slowly, she placed her bag beside the shelf and took the tube from her hand. Illya knew she had to stop stealing one day but she is still desperate.

"You know, you could always come and visit us."

"Really?"

Lilynette nodded and watched Illya happily abandon her stolen good on the floor and skipped her way towards the entrance of the shop. It was there when she suddenly froze and as slow as she could, Illya looked at her nervously as she held the book and tube Lilynette gave her.

"Umn… " She watched the girl fidget from her pose. Dammit, how can she put it into words? Illya mulled over and over inside her head. She just discovered this place. A shop that sells anything she wanted. A shop like this will not be easy to find if it only entertains people like her. Surely, this place won't stay in one. She didn't need to ask anything when Lilynette figured what she was thinking and smiled.

"Follow the spirits." She said. Illya looked up to her and made a face screaming as if Lilynette had gone mad. It's a known fact that spirits are not to be approached or entertain. There's a reason behind it why and because of the mages that are living in the city ignored them. She was about to say something when Lilynette rolled her eyes. " They are not going to do anything to you." Her gaze hardened. "Trust me."

Illya waited for her to tell she was joking but she sounded so serious and the way she just rolled her eyes irritated her a bit. When Lilynette stayed silent, Illya had no choice but to believe in her and sighed.

"Fine." She gave up. She's tired already and there is still school. Illya doesn't want to taint her perfect punctual attendance.

"Good. It's best if you should leave now. After all, you had stayed far too long in here." Lilynette sounded so smug when she was the reason why she's going home late. Illya shot her a glare only to be countered by an arched brow and a hand to placed her hip. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Illya blinked. Forgetting what? Illya paused for a while as she tried to think if she had forgotten something. She already did her homework, she remembered washing her dishes, then what? Was it the fallen? That can't be. That was hours ago. If the fallen was still waiting for her in that neighborhood then hands down to her for being patient.

 _'Then what?'_ Illya concentrated diving deeply into her memory if she had forgotten something. She found none and it only made her stomach flip even more.

"The goo."

Illya looked at her with wide eyes and a blank face. "what?"

"The goo." Lilynette repeated not even sorry for looking so done after watching her try remembering her little accident on her basement earlier this evening. " That failed magic essence you tried to-"

"SHIT!"

Illya didn't even bother to watch her language and bid her goodbyes to Lilynette before rushing towards the exit and bolted for a run. The succubus could only watch the door sway as soon as Illya passed through it without even closing back. She can't help but sway her head helplessly as she walked to it and closed it herself.

Finally, she's all by herself. Well that was what she thought until she felt someone walked down from the second floor.

"Well, that was fast. Who knew the bloody little runt could run as fast. "

Lilynette turned towards the voice and found her grandmother standing from the second floor with a long pipe on her hands. Similar blood red eyes with black cross irises locked in her body as she gracefully glides down from the stairs and walked towards her. Although her height was shrunken like a child, the authority and regal were still in her everywhere she goes. Her long black to jade gown reached down to the floor and over-sized bell-shaped sleeves hide most of her wrinkled skin and gray hair tied with a long white Lily pin.

" Grandmother Lili."

The old woman huffed from her pipe and blew the smoke away from her granddaughter. Her other free arm was resting behind her aching back as she looked up to her Lilynette. " You don't have to worry about that fool from discovering her on the way. I made sure he had left hours ago."

Lilynette sighed and sat into the nearest stool. "Thank you, grandmother." That helped her on mood eased up. She doesn't want her plans to be foiled when she's already close from her plans.

"So that was her. " Lilynette glanced at the older woman who grinned lightly. " One that was touched by the 'Goddess'. "

"Yes."

The old woman looked at her. " So how was it? " Blood red eyes filled with sincerity focused on her as she waited for Lilynette to answer. " Is she the one?"

"Yes." She said. "It was still a seed but she had it." Lilynette sat straight under the heavy pressure her grandmother is releasing. " Once it blooms, The First Eve will be reborn anew."

Lili didn't take her eyes away from the fidgeting girl infront of her. With another huffed from her pipe, the older woman turned around and released the smoke into the air. Now that the 'Seed' is finally found, it's only a matter of time before it takes root and finally bloom.

"From here on out, she will be your responsibility Lilynette. " Her cold voice filled every corners and crook of the shop. Her head craned and she looked at Lilynette. "Do we have an understanding, girl?"

Those words were so heavy Lilynette had no choice but to stand up and bowed down to her. Unable to stand against the fear imposing by her own grandmother, she trembled against the weight of her gaze.

" I will not fail you, Grand Elder Lili."

The old woman hummed in satisfaction as she slowly walked away from her leaving Lilynette still in her position. When she was gone, she stood up with her eyes already closed and looked at the door where Illya had passed by. Her face slowly turning into a worried expression as she held both of her hands.

They had finally found the 'Seed'! Finally after all these years of waiting. The nightmares are finally going to end. Lilynette whole-heartedly prayed from the very bottom of her heart. Now that they have found it, there is no turning back.

" _Illya_ …."

* * *

 _*Meanwhile somewhere in Rome, Italy*_

"Look, Asia, I know this sounds crazy but are you really sure you could fly by yourself?" a deeply worried tone directed to the girl sitting at the backseat of his car looked asked her.

His chestnut-colored hair tied into a low ponytail with side bangs framed his handsome pale face as he kept glancing nervously at the girl, who was by now, all to preoccupied from watching her surroundings from the black tinted windows of the car. She seemed so happy looking at all kinds of people walking around the airport coming in and out from the building.

There were ' _Wooooooowwwwww'_ and ' _Ooooooohhhh'_ noises that came from the teenager that didn't help him, in fact, he's even more worried.

"I'll be fine!" she exclaimed happily as she jumped closer to the glass and followed a cute child running towards his parent to receive a hug from them. There was another _'Aaaawwwww'_ she made making him even more worried that before.

"Asia, are you really sure?!" the man named Ammiel Cartson, a priest that had taken care of her and her brother when they were a child turned his and cried at her. "Asia, I am dead serious here. You're not taking me seriously."

"Then stop worrying."

"That's just going to make me feel even worse than before!"

Finally had enough, Asia Argiento sighed and looked at her caretaker. She loved him like her own father. But sometimes, when he becomes like this, he's so over-bearing. Why can't he trust her on this? In fact, haven't they had a talk about this already last night? The three of them has already settled that Ammiel will agree to let her fly on her own for once. Without the company of her older-figure brother.

"Ammiel" She whinnied even more. "I can take care of myself! I'm a big girl now!" She proclaimed proudly earning a face full of distrust from the father figure. Feeling hurt, she whipped her head and pouted at the other person sitting beside her. "Tell him, Jonathan!"

The person sitting beside her looked at her with a slight smile on his lips. He was dressed in formal white ceremonial clothes with a long coat covering his attire. Legs cross from the other and an arm resting at the side frame beside him.

He looked a bit older granting being 2 years older than Asia. His tan skin free from any blemishes and white hair that seems like glowing against the sunlight hitting their vehicle. Silver steel colored eyes traced her excited and lively expression before turning to the frowning disapproval face of the priest who has been tasked to raise him and Asia for years.

"Asia, remember what I told you last night?" The girl nodded fiercely recalling their one-sided argument with Ammiel. He looked at her then to Ammiel. "Go have fun."

 ** _"WHAT?!"_**

"Yes!"

Two voices rang loud inside the vehicle one full of Horror and disbelief filled with betrayal and one full of victory and Excitement. Ammiel shot a betrayed glare at Jonathan as he looked away from the commotion. Meanwhile, Asia was fixing her robe and headdress before opening the side door with a blinding smile.

"Asia wait-!"

The older man was left forgotten by the blonde girl as she hurriedly tackled Jonathan into a tight hug before kissing both of his cheeks saying her goodbyes. She stayed for a moment unwilling to let him go to a second. "Thank you for everything, Big brother." She said so sincerely with all of her heart. She felt him tighten his grip around her body before they let go of each other.

He sighed and patted her head. "May you be protected by the light at all times."

Asia blinked from his words. That was weird. What a weird thing to say to a person who's going to travel far. But then again, Jonathan had never put her harm's way. He would never do that. Asia trusted him completely.

When she turned to Ammiel, she lightly frowned. No matter how much they argue, Asia was full deadset on doing this all alone. The older priest could only look at her feeling his will slowly crumbling down. To watch her grow up from into a much more brighter and willful girl unlike what she used to when she was a child, Ammiel could feel tears starting to form from the corners of his eyes.

God! Is this what it feels like as a father watching his kids grow up?! As a priest, Ammiel had already accepted that he will never have kids the moment he will become a priest to serve the Lord. He loved being a servant of his God and never once did he regretted his decision. It was all thanks to some inconvenience in the past that had to happen led him to this situation and move to the countrysides to raise some kids. He did it so, and he loved every second of it.

Now that it had come to this, Ammiel could only look away from Asia filled with guilt. If only he could do something, Asia wouldn't have to go to Japan and be taken under by 'That' man.

Ammiel's face hardened as he recalls him. _'Of all the people, why him?!'_

"Ammiel…" Asia's smile faltered. "It's going to be fine." She tried to reassure him but knowing the retired exorcist, he's probably imagining something advance again like her plane going to be mysteriously crash into an unknown island or in the ocean, or she'll be robbed with nothing leaving only herself and her clothes, be kidnapped and sold off to God-knows-where, or accidents that will unlikely occur to a peaceful town she's going to be assigned.

Granted from what she heard from Jonathan, Kouh is currently a territory ruled by devils, of course, she felt nervous at first, after all, devils are the main reason why she is being questioned by the Vatican for her loyalty against The Catholic. It was only thanks to the Pope's sudden request that she will be given a trial instead of immediate excommunication. How did it happen? Asia had no idea but if she could think of something, Asia looked at the calm white-haired boy beside her.

 _'He's probably the one who has something to do with it.'_ After all, not many would know, Jonathan White is a young Exorcist who had gained favor from the Pope because of his continuous success when it comes to missions given by the Vatican. Because of that, no one could stand up to him or question his connection with the Pope. Asia thanks God again for granting her a kind and reliable older brother.

"Asia…" Asia blinked and woke up from her stupor when Ammiel took her hand. This time, Jonathan turned his head towards them and watched the exchange between a father-figure and his 'daughter'. "Promise me that you'll watch your back." He said so with full sincerity that she hasn't seen for so many years. "Freed Selzan is a very dangerous man. ALWAYS be cautious of him. If something happens, call me or Jonathan."

Asia didn't know what to say. So instead of finding the exact words she felt, the young girl jumped to him and hugged him tightly. He was surprised by her sudden action letting out a surprised yelp before realizing what Asia was doing. Slowly, the man put his arms behind her and hugged her tight.

"Don't worry. I'm going to be fine."

There were no exact words of how Asia felt at that moment. Throughout the entire ordeal, Ammiel and Jonathan fought tooth and nail to protect her during her trials. They remained by her side even if they knew she was the one at fault. She knew the consequences of her actions when she healed the injured devil. She could have ignored his pleas to heal him but because of her own naivety, she was pulled into this kind of a mess and dragged them along with her.

She thought they would abandon her for good. But they didn't. They told her how even though her actions were something that is considered against the Lord, She did the most humane thing she could do and helped him.

 _'It's not wrong to help others. 'Those_ were Jonathan's words that she heard when he protected her against the old priest who used to raise her under strict surveillance.

"Thank you, _Father._ "

With that, Asia untangled herself from him leaving Ammiel flabbergasted and immediately opened the door, jumped out of the car, took her briefcase from the compartment and looked at them for one last time waving her hand at both of them before closing it back. She didn't even have to wait for Ammiel to scream her name asking if she had her passport and her ticket ready. She was already inside the airport waiting for her plane to arrive.

Ammiel was ready to follow her when Jonathan sighed loudly earning a scowl from the priest.

"She'll be fine." He calmly uncrossed his legs and looked at him. "Trust her."

"How can you be so calm about this?!" he snapped and turned to him seething in anger. "Your baby sister is going to be man-handled by that SonofA-" Ammiel inhaled sharply trying to ease his temper. In his mind, he was already chanting _'Our Lord Jesus'_ over and over again after realizing he was about to curse at someone. He's a priest. A servant of the Lord shouldn't curse at someone both in mentally or literally. So no matter how much his 'Children' drives him off crazy, he has to be a good example towards them.

See? He is a good Father figure. Over the years he had to train himself to lose his habit but the older he gets and the more he encounters problems left and right, dear Heavenly Lord forgive him.

When he was finally calmed down, he sat comfortably into his chair and started the engine. The car hummed as the gears activated. He looked at Jonathan through the front mirror and see him again as relax as ever watch the outside world. He has always been strange when he was still a boy. Sometimes he would be silent and thoughtful, then emotionless and philosophical. He shook his head and drove his car towards the next destination.

Their next stop was the nearby monastery not far from the city. It was a well-guarded place that only officials and a few chosen exorcists knew about. It was newly built for the sake of housing someone important. After a 2-hour drive from the airport to a small town situated near a river, Ammiel dropped Jonathan off infront the gates. He looked at him as he patted down any kind of dirt before facing his caretaker.

"I'll fetch you after your done. Until then…" Ammiel narrowed his eyes at him. He showed him a kind of sincerity only reserved from an exorcist to the other. He means it well. "No swords. No any kind weapon. Stay out of trouble kid."

"hn."

"Jonathan."

"I understand."

The boy remained stoic and calm compared to him. He had the knacks of getting into trouble with other trainees like him. His real problem is his 'Hero Complex'. He thought it would just pass one day but, up to this day, the boy still has it. But it had gotten so worse that he would receive complaints from the Academy about his 'Heroic actions' _-as what Asia would name it-_ and start beating people up because he is an ally of Justice.

Ammiel had enough of his crap during his childhood. He tried to talk to him about it but Jonathan would just shrug and make up excuses until he no longer cared. Of course, the church would turn a blind eye about all this. After all, the kid had a one of a kind talent that the Vatican values a lot.

His 'Hero' problems aside, the boy grew up as a good person. He never had any problems when he was still under him as his disciple. He taught the boy himself and through all of his achievements, he's pretty damn proud of him. Even if he drives him nuts all the time.

"I'll be going." So he drove off to a nearby pub and left Jonathan standing there as he watches the car getting smaller and smaller until it's gone.

The boy turned to the gates and inspected the mansion-like estate. It wasn't long before an old butler had come out and greeted him. He led him inside the place until they reached the mansion and entered. Everywhere he looked, there are paintings everywhere. Beautiful statues and vases are full of flowers. Looking outside the window, he saw a willow tree overlooking a river with its leaves touching the water and flowers that bloomed beautifully as the sky was clear of clouds.

"Mr. White, his Holiness has been waiting for you inside."

Jonathan nodded as he waited for the butler to open the door for him. The butler encouraged him to entire and meet the person that has requested his presence. He looked around to find him and instantly he found the person he was looking for. Without further Aude, Jonathan kneeled infront of the Pope.

"Greeting towards the Pope." He closed his eyes and bowed.

The Pope chuckled and closed his book before leaning to the sofa. "Welcome, Jonathan. Be at ease." He commanded and Jonathan looked at the Pope.

Infront of him was a handsome young man who looked no older than 35. Silky long dark ebony hair tied in a loose low ponytail and forest green eyes. He was dressed in his casual white polo shirt and white pants. Carefully, he placed the novel he was reading as the side table and offered him a seat across from him where a chessboard was laid out.

"Would you mind keeping me accompany for a bit? The other party has yet to arrive." He gave of one of his angelic smile towards the boy but knowing him, Jonathan only nodded and took the offered seat. He ignored the sly soft grin playing at the man infront of him.

"What?"

"Hmm… Johnny sure is quite dashing on ceremonial clothes. " His grin turned to a smirk. " You should dress up like that more often. "

Jonathan scoffed and looked at him like some sort of dirt hearing his pet name from him. It's not like he liked wearing this type of clothes. It's hot and heavy. The cords are annoying and would only be rendered useless on battles. "You ordered me to, in case you forgot oh dear 'Holiness'."

The man laughed and started to move his piece into the board. "So how was little Asia's during her first flight without you?"

"Old man nearly tried to stop her. " Jonathan moved his pawn and watched the Pope study his move.

"Ahh yes… Typical Ammiel. " he smiled reminiscing their younger days when they would fight side by side against the fallens and Devils. " It still surprised me how much he had grown to be like a real father towards both of you. " His hand reached out towards the knight and placed it towards where he wanted before continuing. " Ammiel has certainly changed. All thanks to both of you." Forest green eyes observed as the white-haired boy hummed and nodded his head before leaning to the board and moves his piece.

"There was nothing to thank us for. I admit it was mainly because of Asia but when it comes to me, I'm the one who should be thanking him. He raised us at the outskirts in the middle of nowhere. "

The Pope only smiled tenderly as they resumed their game in silence. He almost won when Jonathan was able to turn the table and got his King checkmate. They did another one and another one. The boy was smart. He always knew that. Left to his musings on how to capture her Queen, the Pope remembered something.

"Now that reminds me, you could have requested me to turn a blind eye to Asia's case, why didn't you?" He watched Jonathan crossed his legs and placed his chin under his leaning arm on the armrest.

Forest Green eyes focused on his silver steel colored eyes. He sat there so carefree as if he owned the entire sofa. It was a behavior frowned upon by everyone when you are facing the Pope, but not to Jonathan. He could only continue to watch him, amused by his behavior. Not that he mind. Jonathan and Asia are like his own nephew and niece to him as Ammiel was like his very own blood-related brother. Ever since he has become 'Pope', nobody would causally interact with him anymore. Well except for the three. Asia whenever he requested it and Ammiel whenever he escapes from the church and convinces him to go to a drinking spree. Jonathan is always the same when they are together alone, but when they have company, the boy knows when to act like a proper servant of the church.

"I'm curious."

He blinked. After finally deciding a counter, he moved a chess piece and leaned back. "You're curious?"

Jonathan nodded. "Of all the places I have known, Kouh was then only placed where there are so many activities of Devils and Fallens. There's a possibility that it's because the Vatican has no power over it. Doubt that's the only thing."

He said so calmly but the Pope felt something more. He always knew the boy is special. He has always been. The little orphan that was found at a church's' doorstep one rainy evening grew up and now playing chess with the most powerful person in the Vatican. His mysterious ability, his talent, his power. He was God's greatest gift the Church has ever received.

He grinned "So you're using Asia as your excuse to visit?" his eyes clashed against cold steel ones. "My how devious of you. If Ammiel heard you, he will absolutely cry you know?" he tries teasing the silver-haired boy but he scowled at him as if he had gone nuts.

"He wouldn't cry." he lazily moved his rook two steps and ate his pawn. "The old man would bash my head against the nearest concrete wall instead."

"Ahaha. Yep, that would be Ammiel. Tough love, isn't it?"

"Shut up."

The Pope cleared his throat. It was his turn to move a chess piece and gladly did so. He moved his bishop to the far end of the board and ate his remaining rook. The boy frowned but it quickly disappeared before he can even feel good about being one step ahead of him. "Seriously." his tone dropped.

To be fully honest, he would have dropped Asia's case in a heartbeat. The girl was just doing what she does, healing those who are in need. Even if it was a devil, Jonathan could have just taken care of it but he didn't. Asia was a dear family member to him. So why did Jonathan let 'Them' do it? Granted there are some black sheep among the herds of the Lord inside the Vatican, but they can always be dealt with easily. This just means the boy was up to something.

"Was it because of the number of black sheeps straying far from God's light?" he asked jokingly but he didn't make any reaction only remained stoic in his position. He decided to drop his tone even lower. His forest green eyes narrowed as they glow against the coming shades from clouds. "Was it because your long time buddy who has an obvious record of 'abnormalities' has been hanging out with flocks of crows is currently there?"

He hit a nerve. Jonathan looked at him coldly. Calculating every move he made. A cold chill runs through the room. To think that a boy could do this much is fascinating. He tried to test the waters again. Curious about what he's going to do. After all, it's' not every day he has the opportunity to see the usual stoic Jonathan get angry. A devilish grin made its way to his lips. Ohhh… he has the perfect set of words for that.

He grinned like a mad cheshire cat infront of the _'almost'_ irritated boy. "Or is it because-"

The Pope stopped when the butler once again knocked on the door. Disappointed, he clicked his tongue feeling the built-up tension vanished like it wasn't there. Jonathan was back at being stoic, this time as carefree as he did a moment ago.

"Ms. Griselda Quarta and her charges have arrived, your Holiness." The butler has announced from the other side of the door.

"Please invite them so."

The butler opened the door and invited 3 beautiful ladies inside the room. Grizelda Quarta smiled and bowed at him with her two companions at her back mirroring her actions.

"Greetings towards the messenger of the Holy God." She said so and looked at them warmly.

"It's been a while, Grizelda." He greeted as the butler closed the door once more to prepare snacks for the guest. "It has been ages, dear friend."

"Yes." The older woman smiled while placing a delicate hand to her cheek. "It certainly has. Hmn?"

It was there when the woman noticed him. They haven't met yet but Grizelda had heard stories about him. Stories about how he slew devils and fallens with no mercy and hunted those who were considered evil and became the beacon of those who have lost faith.

Grizelda smiled at him. "You must be Jonathan White. I have heard plenty of stories about you." She said so pleasantly as she took his offer to sit on the sofa he had been comfortable with and moved to where the Pope was. It earned him questionable glances from both of the girls Grizelda brought but the Holy messenger only shrugged at his actions.

"I'm happy to finally meet the legendary sword-saint." Jonathan greeted her as he extended his hand towards her for a handshake. She took his hand and only giggled at his bored voice. After greeting her, his eyes move towards the girls. Both of them flinched as he stared at them. "These are?"

"My daughter, Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou. They are my disciples. " she introduced them making both girls bowed their head towards the Pope and glared at his carefree behavior towards him.

"I'm pleased to finally meet both of you." The Pope smiled and felt proud of himself from seeing the two girls blushed. _Yep. Despite being a Holy servant of the Lord, he still got it._ He could have enjoyed the moment more when he heard the teenager beside him mumbled 'Pedophile'. His mood instantly soured as he tries to intimidate him only to fail when he realized he's dealing with an emotionless brat. His mood soured even more from realizing it will never have any effect at him.

"Chess?" The girl named Erina Shidou looked at the board interested since there are already 3 remaining white pieces and 4 remaining black pieces. Assuming the Pope has the white piece, the twin-tailed girl looked at Jonathan.

The Pope blinked. Oh yeah. They were still in the middle of the game. "I'm sorry. Jonathan." He turned to the boy only to find him staring at the board. He could have wondered why but he chooses to ignore it despite the weird feeling in his stomach. "If you still want to play, we can still continue afterwards?" he asked.

Jonathan looked at him. The weird feeling turned to dreadful as soon as he saw the corners of his mouth curled upwards. Jonathan smiled. "There no need for that." He said so as he extended his arm and placed a bishop near- ** _HOW DID HE MISSED THAT?!_** **-** his king.

"Checkmate." The boy lazily announced his win as he coolly crossed his legs other the other assuming his last position.

The Pope's smile began to falter as face began to twitch trying to retain his expression infront of the ladies. On his mind, there are only three words that he could describe to Jonathan White at this moment.

 _'You Little Shit.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**How you are guys doing?**

 **Yes. I know it's been so long but trust me my long absence has a valid reason. I just graduated from my university(Hurray!) and I'm currently busy on my new work giving me absolutely no available time to write or update or so whatever.**

 **Jesus.**

 **Favorites: 442**

 **Follows: 612**

 **Reviews: 94**

 **First of all, thank you so much for your support! Seeing the updated details of this fanfic, you guys are just awesome! I love you all and Bless all of you!**

 **Please enjoy the new update. Hope I could make more time to update much faster. I'll work hard!**

 **Disclaimer: Own no canon characters except for the OCs.**

* * *

Did Illya have fun cleaning?

No. A big fat NO.

She cursed her fate as she swept away all of the remaining dust around her workshop with a trusty broom before dragging a wet rug across the floor, mopping all of the remaining grim from every corner of her basement.

Did she learn something from this?

Yes. An annoyingly, big fat YES.

It is to never. Ever. Think that it's fine to leave something like a 'Progressing, Irritating, Pain in the Ass to clean, failed mana Essence' on its own ever again. She learned that in a hard way.

Really. She has all to blame but herself. Illya grumbled as she remembered the moment she arrived home.

A foul stench was beginning to come out from her house, to be specific; it was seeping out from her front door. It was so vial, so impure, too horrific she couldn't help but to gag and almost throw up. She was gone for far too long enough to develop itself into a poisonous miasma.

She wanted to abandon everything else and run. But that is not an option she wanted. Running away is something she will never do. Shirou's body is inside there. Illya would never abandon him after all the things she had done just to keep him alive and well. All the pride Illya sacrificed and grudges she had abandoned for the sake of her family.

There was only one thing she could do, Illya gathered all the sanity and courage she had and wobbled her way towards the door. _By the Root!_ It was way worse than she could imagine. Illya instinctively placed a pale hand to cover her nose from the smell. No doubt it came from her basement and had already spread all over her house, inside-out.

 _How stupid is she to forget all about it?!_

She couldn't help but cringed as she took a step back before slowly digging into her pocket to get her keys and unlock the door. There was a moment of hesitation as she poked the door open and instantly winced as she felt a wave of displeasure and uneasiness welcoming her. It was like entering a brand new smelly hell. How she wanted to vomit and burn the entire house. How she wished she could. Although normal people couldn't smell it, magic users like her can. And it sucks!

Illya regretted how she dumbly let it happen and choose to ignore it. She's such a massive idiot! But then again she wouldn't have taken so long if she didn't found the shop accidentally and stayed there. She could have saved her house from the foul Miasma. Irritation slowly grew as she thought about that woman. Seer or not, she could have just told her earlier rather than waste her time if she knew this is going to happen.

 _That vixen!_

She brought bad and good luck to her this evening. Discovering their shop selling all what she needed was mind-blowing. The cost of it though was ridiculous.

Can she blame Lilynette on this?

Yes and No. Yes, she's a seer she could have just told her right off the bat about this situation. And a No, because Illya knew she's just looking for an excuse on who to blame all of this mess with when it was all her fault in the first place.

Illya rubbed her chest to ease the guilt in her chest. On the bright side though, no more stealing. At least it felt like a giant thorn was removed from her conscience. She no longer had to sneak up at night to _'hunt'_ for things she required. And as everyone said, when one problem got solved, another one would pop up and would be even more complicated than the latter.

It was terrifying how true it was. Her discovery of Lilynette's abilities to see through timelines was something fishy and uncomfortable. She had seen far enough to be able to ring all of the warning bells in her mind. It was either she'll kill her first or she'll get killed first. Luckily, Lilynette wasn't hostile at all and let her go. If it were others, she wouldn't have been captured and interrogated, worse be a subject of experimentation.

All she could do was threaten her but it felt like Lilynette was only playing with her. She was serious yet she wasn't. Honestly, the woman is weird a hell. She could have ignored all the threatening and wordplay and proceeds to the killing part but a small thought inside of her suggested Illya should listen first to her rather than immediately get violent.

She didn't know why she listened to that small thought but, it wasn't bad at all. She could feel the thought hummed in satisfaction as she let Lilynette entertained her while her house is being slowly surrounded by miasma.

Whatever that small consciousness was, Illya immediately directed all the blame to it. Imaginary or not, she should have not listened to it and kicked her ass and went home as she would usually do.

No one stands in the way of Illyasviel Von Einzbern. Nobody!

Illya clicked her tongue as she proceeds to clip her nose with her thumb and forefinger and stomped all the way towards her basement door. She shouldn't have been surprised the moment she unlocks the door and pushed it open, foul smog came out blew into her face.

She coughed and gagged while waving her hand infront of her face trying to disperse the offending smog. She really wanted to vomit but she has to check something first. Her heart was beating so hard. The contamination was started inside her workshop. SHIROU'S BODY IS INSIDE A GLASS COFFIN, **THAT IS INSIDE HER WORKSHOP!** She needed to check on him first and Illya did it. Then her face paled.

For now, she chose not to dwell on the dark spore-like thing starting to outgrow her table. All of her notes were stored from the past months were in it. She had even painstakefully organized it with care. As much as Illya wanted to sulk and drown into her frustrations, her eyes focused into the glass coffin infront of her. The essence that made the liquid inside the capsule isn't glowing that much anymore. More bubbles were forming and the fluid she had filled the container with was starting to evaporate until it reached to his forehead level and worse, her brother's skin was starting to pale. DEATHLY PALE!

Illya panicked and quickly ran toward the nearest cabinet and snatched a large jar. In order to deal with Shirou first, Illya needed to get rid of the miasma. There's no way in hell she's going to work with him under the poisonous smog. It might contaminate the fluid or poison her beyond help. She went back to where the miasma started and held the jar in front of her. She closed her eyes and concentrated the mana around her. Light began to illuminate at the bottom of her feet as a slight gust of wind was gently playing around her legs.

She took a breath and activated a small portion of her Magic Circuits. Translucent silk-like threads circled her and divided itself from one into two forming two large white owls. Both familiars hovered in the air and looked down at her attentively. They hooting happily and began flapping their wings around the room. They glide through the air and flew in a circular motion flying opposite from each other collecting the miasma that had scattered around her house. Gathering the thick purple smog until it slowly got thinner and thinner for Illya to safely breathe normally. When both owls had gathered the entire miasma, both owls hooted and dived inside the jar dragging the miasma with them inside the container. The Owls' size got smaller and smaller enough for both of them to enter the tiny container in her hands. They will keep the miasma rotating inside the jar for as long as she wanted. They will never be corrupted, nor have any issues as long as Illya would feed it mana regularly. The purple mist-like fog cleared out and gave Illya the time to place a temporary seal before securing the jar for good. It will keep the miasma in there until she could finally get rid of it on a place where she could safely let the miasma go.

Admittedly, the smell was still there but, it was enough to give Illya a room to breathe in properly before cleansing herself with a simple purification spell if, by any chance, some of the poison from the miasma had entered her. She already had a fragile body. Having poisoned slowly spreading inside of her immunity would only make it even more fragile.

She doesn't want that. She wanted to live.

Satisfied with her work, Illya gave a final tap on the jar to make sure no miasma would escape the container. When it didn't, she walked over towards a wooden chest she had placed below the stairs. She undid the locking spell of the chest and made a clicking sound before creaking and slowly lifting the lid open. Inside of it were even more jars she had stored away for safety. Each one she had deemed too dangerous and unsafe. Like the jar in her hands, Illya safely placed the container inside the chest and closed it before doing the locking spell again so no one but her could open it. Not even a rat or a fly could get inside of the chest and no key in the world could open it. The spell she designed solely for the chest was made special so only she could open it.

Now that the miasma is solved and Illya could breathe in properly without endangering herself from being poisoned, her attention quickly shifted towards the black spores spreading itself on her desk. If she lives it as it is, the miasma it produces would thicken and she would have to start all over again.

Getting rid of the miasma is not fun. So she had to do what she needed to do. Fishing out one of the vials she received form Lilynette, Illya walked towards her desk and popped the cork of the vial open and a candle in her hand, one she had soaked with holy water every night under the moon.

There are many things you can do with Mana essence. She had learned that after the long period of time she had been studying how to create one. Closing her eyes, she gathered enough mana around her and focused them in her hards transferring the amount needed to cleanse the goo.

A warm light began to light at the bottom of her feet as she said the right incantations to purify an anomaly. With the vial in her hand, the once clear essence turned milky white and the candle began to lighten itself.

Gentle warmth radiated on her left and the deathly coldness began to seep inside her body through her right hand in her fingertips. With the correct alignment of the moon and the sun, Illya met both objects together in the middle and began the purifying ceremony.

Slowly, she tipped the contents of the vial downwards spilling down towards the center of the goo. The corrupted essence hissed as it met contact with a purified essence. With the flame of her candle, the fire immediately trailed down and spread itself all over the essences and burned everything leaving nothing on its trail. No smoke or ashes or remains were spared. Everything was purified until nothing corrupted was left.

It was a simple ceremony, but a tiring one. Illya needed to keep the mana flowing from both sides to feed the candle and the essence to purify the goo. She didn't have any issue with the mana consumption, but steadily controlling the flow of both concentrated points is taxing both physically and mentally. It would take hours or even the entire evening just to purify one contamination depending on the material that was contaminated. Keeping the flow in a long amount of duration is not fun. Illya found it agonizing.

She was lucky tonight, it was only a desk made of oak which took 3 hours of concentrating until the whole damn thing burned down into nothing but air. Illya sighed out a sigh of relief and looked at the glass coffin. Finally, the most important of them all.

Illya cringed as she saw how the fluid was already down to his brows. She can't refill the fluid back to where it should be before mixing the damn fluid with mana essence to become the right solution she needed. But unlike the previous one, it didn't need Illya to do any kind of circuit activation or ceremony. She walked at the back of the coffin and looked at the giant drum hidden by the cylindrical man-sized container. In it was a twisting cap ready to release enhanced clear fluid she had been working on. They looked like water but the solution was much more complicated of what she could hope for. Twisting the cap open, Illya dug out the remaining vials she had and gave a gentle shake making the cylindrical containers glow beautifully against the dark. There was no doubt about it, Mana essence. Much purer and greater in terms of quality.

She unlocks the pocket of the drum and popped the cork out of the vials before slowly tipping the vials down spilling its contents and mixes itself together with the fluid. The solution within the drum rippled and glowed until it expanded throughout the interior of the drum. Satisfied, Illya closed the lid back and extended her arm towards the twisting cap connected to the glass coffin and turned it open. She watched the fluid entering the glass coffin filling out space inside it.

Gradually Shirou's face started to return back to normal. No maybe even better than what she had done for a couple of months. He looks almost as he was just asleep. His complexion gotten healthier, his hair that had got paler and his nails getting darker is slowly returning back to normal.

It was as if all of the exhaustion hit her altogether, she wobbled before her legs gave away and she was left staring at her brother without looking away. He's safe now. Thank everything that is good, her Shirou is safe for now. That is all it matters.

Illya crawled near to his coffin and settled herself comfortable beside him. She's dirty, her hair felt sticky and her skin is so clammy. Her clothes are covered in grim after crawling across the floor just to be near him not minding her untidy state.

The white-haired magus felt tired. There are only 2 hours left before school starts. Nevermind cleaning herself, Illya felt her eyelids getting heavier as seconds ticks by until she gradually surrenders herself to sleep completely missing the moment where Shirou's finger twitched for a moment before returning back to his comatose state.

* * *

When Illya woke up, it was already sunrise. She dragged herself towards the bathroom, dressed up and ignored everything that spoke 'breakfast'. Aside from all the Magus stuff she does, cooking was never part of her skills. The God of Cooking despises her and poured all of his love and attention towards Shirou. Seriously, how can boiling an egg destroy her stove within 5 seconds? Or baking pre-made cookies leading into an explosion nearly destroying her whole kitchen. Even chopping fish only to become the target of the said knife. Beating eggs? Pfft. She destroyed all of her glass bowls from gently tapping the egg to break it the egg broke and so does the bowl.

Clearly, the God of cooking doesn't want her in the kitchen. So she was left starving every day until school lunch. As much as she hated convenience store food, it was the only thing she could eat. Cooking wasn't this rude before. She was accepted as a guest but not like this where she was clearly disowned by the God of cooking himself. It felt as if she's not permitted to step into the kitchen even an inch before something happens.

How rude. So rude. Illya huffed in annoyance just to wilt instantly as her stomach grumbled grumpily. Not only that, she's still tired. _By the entire World's root ends and Zetretch's glossy ass._ She can barely lift an eyelid properly without stumbling into something.

Last night's activity took a toll on her and by morning, it hit her like a truck and left her walking like a drunken zombie.

Absent? Pfft. Illyasviel Von Einzbern is too proud of that. She held pride in her perfect attendance. Someone as great as her shouldn't be absent or tardy at all. No way in hell she's going to miss school. She's great after all! The white-haired magus blew a raspberry and proceeded and began stomping on her way. The sooner she gets to her campus, the sooner she could get some much-needed sleep.

Although she disagrees about sleeping during lecture hours, Illya can't help it but join the rest of the flock. There's always something about teacher's yelling lectures as a weird lullaby and a cold hard desk as a bed. No wonder Hinamizawa is always asleep during lectures. It was addictive no matter how wrong it was, ethically. It wasn't proper for a lady, and most importantly, it isn't proper for a lady to wake up after being smacked at the back of the head with a cold hard book by a passing teacher.

No. Illya hated to be hit. She's not Hinamizawa who's technically fine after being hit. If she gets to hit the way the teachers hit her, Illya would get a head concussion. So what would she do in order to get the rest she needed on lectures without being hit and scolded by the teachers?

 _Magic._ Illya smugly remembered all the illusions she cast every time she hit some snoozes during lectures. DIdi she regretted it? Pfft. She's a magus. Magic is a part of her life. She will never stop until she deems so. It's her way of life, it's in her blood running through her veins, powering her soul, actively running in her mind and-

"Kyaa-!"

"Omphh!"

Then life dragged her down from her trail of thoughts leading to heaven. A weight crashes down to her smacking her into oblivion instantly meeting the cold hard concrete. _By the Root of all evil, it hurts! It hurts so badly!_ She mentally cried feeling the weight pinning her down on the earth unmovable.

' _That's for getting too cocky.'_ A teeny-tiny bit voice mocked her. Illya groaned.

" _Oh No! Sono cosi dispiaciuto! Non stavo prestando attenzione! Stai….bene?"_ it was a feminine voice. The woman on the top of her asked but immediately gets off of her. "Ah! Right. Japanese… Ummn…You okay?"

There was a hand extended towards her. Illya didn't hesitated and took the offered hand and had a good look at her offender.

A nun with beautiful blonde hair and green eyes. Her white veil flowed down at the back of her head down to her slim body and a golden cross necklace hanging around her neck.

"Umn…. Me. Sorry. Not that good in Japa..nese?" the nun tilted her head and smiled apologetically.

"Ah yes. I'm fine." She looked nice. Angelic even. Like a being who wouldn't even hurt an ant even if you ordered her too. To be fair, she wasn't also looking where she was walking. "I'm sorry. I also wasn't looking where I was going."

The nun beamed and smiled. "I'm…glad to hear that."

A foreigner, maybe? Illya didn't know. But it looks like it as her first time here. Was she lost? Looking around Illya found her luggage sprawled out on the street. Her clothes were everywhere. They must have collided so hard together. Her luggage fell hard and opened, spilling all the contents for the world to see.

When the nun noticed, she paled and hurriedly snatches every garment that had flown from her briefcase.

"I'm such a klutz… I hope they weren't dirty enough." She blushed while folding every blouse and placing them back to her luggage.

"Umn. Let me help-"

There wasn't any help she can offer though, as it turns out the very last article of her clothing was already on the hands of another. A white, creamy panty rested in the palms of one of the most perverted students on her campus. He was holding it like a gift of God granted to him from above. The way he stared at the panties was as if he had been blessed for all eternity.

Issei Hyouddo, tighten his fists as they clutch the foreign material on his hand. The softness, the whiteness, the cotton feel of the panties was so amazing to hold. He was so pre-occupied with his 'gift' he didn't notice a white-haired girl storming her way towards him and proceeds to kick his nuts. Hard and harsh.

"Oof-!" Issei groaned in pain. He fell down on his knees holding the painful nuts. The horror, the pain! The light is getting near as he was getting closer towards the exit of the very dark tunnel. "It.. hurts…"

"Staring off someone's panties are rude, Issei-senpai!"

Issie's eyes widen like saucers as he heard the voice. _That voice… that voice. I know who that was._

Overcoming the pain in his groin, Issei peered through his legs and saw a fuming snow angel. Her eyes as red as ruby and creamy white clear skin, her petite figure, and long white hair.

Koneko-chan's Cuteness rival, Illyasviel Von Einzbern. The Snow fairy of the 1st year. "Illya-Chan!"

"?"

"!?"

Both girls looked at each other. "Do the two of you know each other?" The nun asked.

"No!" Illya quickly denied. "I've never met him in my entire life. Although he is kind of… infamous in our academy, we have never met each other face to face. Besides-!"

She turned at Issei and glared. The boy flinched as he met with her icy cold gaze. Despite being adorable, Illyasviel is quite scary when she's upset.

"Don't you have something to return, senpai?" She glared at him. Her voice is full of Malice.

"huh?"

Issei blinked. He tried to comprehend what she was mad about. What said was true. They never really met directly but how cruel! As far as he knew he had never done something terrible to her! Sensing that he doesn't have any clue at all, Illya mentally eye-rolled and signaled at the panties he had in his clutches. What kind of an idiot is he to forget he has such thing infront of two girls, it didn't help that one of the girls was the owner of the said undergarment.

"The panties." She demanded ignoring the sight of the bashful nun looking down to the ground beside her. "Return it if you please."

"Oh!" Issei flinched feeling the cold chill running down from his spine. "He-here."

"Thank you.."

"Anyway.." Issei stood up. Dusting off the dirt from his uniform. "It's rare for you to take this route, Einzbern."

"It's… a shortcut from where I live. I wanted to try a different route so…"

"I see… Also."

The nun could feel both students' eyes on her. She could feel the cold sweat running through her cheek while thinking of something to say.

"Umn… my name is Asia Argiento. Please call my Asia." She bashfully fidgeted infront of them as she continued. "I'm a nun being newly stationed here in Kouh so I'm not familiar with this place yet. Both of you are? "

"I-Issei Hyoudou! Nice to meet you!" he extended his hand and was relieved that the nun accepted. "I'm sorry for…. For not returning your….. panties." He confessed to her feeling his voice getting lower and lower as he finished his sentence. The nun flinched and blushed.

"No- No worries… As God had taught us, I forgive you." She smiled sweetly.

"Umn… yeah, sorry about that."

"Illyasviel Von Einzbern. Hyoudou-senpai and I go to the same school. Nice to meet you."

"To me as well." Asia lightly bowed only to notice a slight scratch on Illya's hand. She must have gotten it when both of them collided together. Which means her injury was her fault. She frowned and began biting her lower lip. She needed to fix that up. To give an injury even if it's small or big, a cute girl just like her doesn't deserve it.

"If it's okay, can both of you keep a secret?"

"Yeah… sure." Both of them nodded and watched her slowly walk towards Illya. She took her hand and placed her palm over it.

" _May the blessing of the Lord heal you…"_ Asia whispered and closed her eyes. They watched her palm glowed with a green hue and healed Illya's small scratch.

Illya could feel her mana healing the tiny wound. She didn't' really mind it though. A tiny scratch is nothing compared to what she had experienced before. What's unexpected is seeing her perform a miracle in the middle of the street so carefree. Luckily, there weren't any people near them.

When the wound has closed up and disappeared. The glow slowly vanished and Asia opened her eyes again. She began inspected it for more scratches but thankfully it was the only thing she had received.

"All done." She cheered.

"You… What did you do?" Issei couldn't believe what he just saw. "Einzbern, you okay?" he cast a worried look at the 1st year but she was busy staring at the scratch-free hand.

"I think I'm okay now." Asia healed and made her scratch disappeared. She looked at her as if she was trying to get some answers but all the nun could do was smile infront of them innocently as if nothing had happened.

"I could explain along the way but, you see… I'm lost. Is it okay if you could lead me to where the church is located?"

As it turns out, she was really lost. Asia had exclaimed how hard it was to talk to every Japanese person she had encountered. She has been walking around the neighborhood to find the church only to lose her way.

Illya blinked. From her outfit, it doesn't take a genius that she wanted to ask where the church is located. Illya had no qualms on helping her how to get her destination. I felt as if it wasn't right to leave an unguarded nun just like her alone. There was something about her that screamed 'carefree'. Even if they give her the correct direction towards the church, she will only worsen her situation and would end up even more confused. Plus she's very curious of her.

There is only one church in the entire town. It has been inactive for how many years. To see a nun loitering around lost, asking around where the church is in a devil territory is a weird sight. Not a thing that would happen every day.

Besides, when did it return to be active again?

"If you're looking for the church, it's not that very far from the academy. We can take you there." Illya offered. They had a few minutes enough to accompany her to the church before the gate would close.

Asia sighed in relief. Finally. She can finally go home and take a rest. Issei, on the other hand, stiffened as he heard 'We'. Does that mean he can walk both pretty girls on the way to school? He looked at Illya and saw the girl squirmed under his sight.

"If you don't want, you can go on your own senpai-"

"No! I'll accompany you!" Of course, he would. With a huge perverted smug on his face, Issei followed them to church. He offered his help on carrying her luggage but the nun declined. No, it's my burden to carry she said. It fine, the sooner they arrive at their destination, the sooner they arrive at the academy. She firmly added once again making the atmosphere silent as what he was afraid of.

Damn! What should he do?! This was his chance to pick up girls! Also, this will or probably will be the only chance he could talk to one of the cutest girls in his school! Gotta think fast!

"That ability, it's quite amazing." Out of nowhere, Illya broke the ice. "The ability to heal anytime you want."

"Ah yes! It is wonderful." Asia fondly recalled a memory when she was just a child. "Many had told me that. I was just lucky God chooses me to wield something as great as it is."

If someone were to ask her if anyone would be more fitting to have her gift, Asia would have an instant answer. She would always answer that it's her brother that is more worthy of such a gift.

"What brings you here?" It was Issei's turn to ask. "It's been a long time since the church in this city has been active."

"I was appointed in this town's church."

"Ohh… so that explains the outfit." Then, does that mean the church has been active ever since? Issei focused his thoughts on the streets. That's funny. Gremory-senpai never mentioned that the local church has been active all along. Did she forget to tell him?

"I'm glad I have met both of you! It must be divine guidance that led me to meet you here."

"Were you alone?"

The nun pondered for a bit before looking at Illya with an unassured smile. "Yes but, I won't be alone. There was a priest who was newly assigned in this city's church before me. I'll be under him for a short period of time."

"Priest?" Illya blinked she looked at Issei. "Issei-senpai was there someone in that church?" she asked.

Issei thought for a moment and tried to recall anything about the church. He wasn't that religious but it should be noticeable if the only church in the city would have a priest but so far, "Well I heard before there was someone maintaining the whole damn place but… I never heard of a new priest."

"Is that…so..." Asia nervously chuckled. So in the end after all the denial she kept on repeating to herself, the Vatican really sent her to accompany a suspected criminal.

She can't help but be disheartened. The church really doesn't care about her. After all the service she had given for the church, after all the sacrifices she had made, to live a normal life, to make friends, go to school, and to find love, the church has no qualms of abandoning her because of a tiny mistake.

Asia can't help but to bitterly laugh. She has always been cheerful. It was one of the few things she was proud of herself, but even her cheerfulness can't save her.

If her brother and Ammiel weren't by her side, defending her up to no ends, Asia couldn't imagine what would happen to her. Without them, no doubt she would be alone.

"Asia?"

Just like now. All alone.

"Asia!"

She blinked and stopped from her tracks.

"Are you okay?" the boy named Issei asked. "You look really down and really pale."

"Yes!" That was no good. She needed to stay cheerful for her brother and Father Ammiel. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

"If that is the case, Hyoudou-senpai can carry the luggage for you. There's a nearby bench if you want to take a res-"

"No!" Asia was able to cut Illya off. "Both of you are almost late right? I'm fine now! Look!" Asia brought both of her fists beside her face and tries to be cheerful as she could. "I'm really fine now!"

Illya cast a worried look. "… If you say so." Illya could see through her lies. She isn't really fine at all. The blank look that she had looked painful to watch. She doesn't have any clue what had to happen to make her have such look but she wanted to sympathize with her. After all, it was one of the many expressions she could make before. For once Illya wanted to pity her but she also knew Asia doesn't want it.

Shaking it off, Illya sighed and smiled. "We're almost there. Look." She pointed at one of the pointy roofs from the church. "A few houses more, we will be there."

"My-!" The nun beamed. "That's great. I think I'll be fine from here. If it's okay."

"Are you sure?" To be exact, Illya really wants to walk her to the church. She wanted to see if the nun was really telling the truth. After all, the last time she had visited the place for a brief scout, the church looked empty and unkempt. There were no signs of someone taking care of the place. A priest was really assigned there, he undeniably failed. Even that blasted priest she hated with fiery passion could do a greater job at keeping his church surrounding with tombstones.

"Hmn!" Asia enthusiastically nodded. "Thank you very much for accompanying me. Let's meet again some other time."

"….If it's okay." Really she wanted to go. But Illya felt it's not the right time yet. "I'll be seeing you around then, Asia."

"Yes! Umn. Mister. Hyoudou?" Asia switched her attention towards the dazed boy. "Are you okay?"

Issei gulped. Just a second ago, he was feeling okay. Great even! Walking with two beautiful girls to school felt like he was one step towards his goal. Everything was fine until he had the urge to run as far away as he could. He felt sick. Uncomfortable, He was catching his breath every time he takes another step towards the church. Is this because he's a devil now?

"A-Actually….." Issei began backtracking. "I just remembered Rias-senpai calling me before class starts. I- I have to go!"

"Ahh! Be careful!... on… your way…" Asia watched him run until they could no longer see his figure. She began to feel nervous. Did she do anything wrong that might have upset him? Did he get annoyed with her?

"Don't worry." Illya successfully caught her attention and watched the nun looked at her. "You're doing great. Let's meet again some other time, Asia!" Illya smiled.

"Yes! Thank you."

With one last bow, Asia bid Illya farewell and made her way towards the church. She didn't notice the one last look from her before she was truly gone. All her attention was now towards the church she's going to be assigned for a couple of months together with the man both his brother and father-figure has warned her about.

Freed Selzan. From what she had remembered, both he and Jonathan were in the same class before. They used to be friends. A reliable upperclassman looking out for his underclassman who abundant with talents. Everywhere Freed goes, it was expected that Jonathan would follow but Asia never knew the reason why both of them have bare hatred towards each other.

They never met before. But from what Jonathan had described way back when they were still children, Freed was a good person. Despite his stoic face, she would never forget the expression he makes every time he talks about their days together.

An upperclassman. An older brother figure. A close friend.

That was way before. Now, things had changed. Freed loathed Jonathan from the bottom of his heart and Jonathan wished nothing but death towards him.

Asia never had the chance to know the reason why but as she placed her lugged to the ground and stared at the church, God had sent her here for a reason. For this trial, she will pass through this even if it means she will have to do it alone.

With determination deadset within her mind, she grabbed the handle of her luggage again and walked towards the entrance of the church. With a gentle push, she could see the beautiful interior of the building. The orderly rows of long wooden benches and the colorful lights illuminated by the glass-stained windows. The beautiful altar of Christ and mother Mary surrounded with fresh flowers. Lightened candles that were placed infront of each monument and a figure of a man standing infront of the altar with his back towards her.

Upon noticing her arrival, the man turned around and gently smiled. A kind of smile free from all the cruelty and wickedness in the world. It was a perfect reflection of an honest man.

"You must be Asia Argiento." He said. "I welcome you to your new home." He smiled at her.

Asia stared at him and couldn't help but to stiffen. Everything about him is full of lies, from his kind smile to his calm voice. Everything is a lie. Jonathan had brought her too many kinds of Exorcisms enough to verify which person was telling the truth from the lies.

They were right. Freed Selzan is not just a servant of God anymore.

Steadying her breath and her heart, Asia gathered all her courage and smiled innocently. She must be careful of him. This person is dangerous.

"Yes, I am Asia Argiento." For a couple of months, Asia must survive for the sake of the two most important people to her. Pinching the sides of her skirt, the girl bowed lowly and gracefully. "I am looking forward to working together with you, Father."

* * *

"Illya-chan!"

"Omph-! Hinamizawa! Cut it off!"

Lunch break has already begun. Honestly, Illya hardly had anything since breakfast. She had decided to skip the meal and rushed here in school ignoring all the rambles coming from her stomach. She planned to go towards the cafeteria without attracting this fellow's attention but Illya had failed to do so. It was as if this troublesome girl knew where to locate her.

"Ehh? No way! Also, I didn't know both Hyoudou-senpai and you walk together this morning. That's pretty brave of you!" She exclaimed untangling her arms from the troubled girl.

"It was just a lucky coincidence!" Illya grumbled before fixing her uniform from any wrinkles. "I didn't know he takes that route in order to get here."

"Ohhh~~~ Is that so?~~"

"Yes. It. Is. Now bugger off!" What a troublesome fellow.

"Oh come on! Don't be so mean!"

Illya sighed. It's useless to chase the girl away. She has been doing so for the last few months but the girl seemed to be so attached to her. Illya never knew the reason why but Hinamizawa looked too comfortable with her.

"So what do want to have for lunch today?" Hinamizawa beamed down at her. "They're selling that rare chicken sandwich you liked!. Want to grab some of it?"

"If they do, I would like to have some." How observant of her. She had only mentioned it twice but Hinamizawa seemed to remember such unimportant detail.

"If that's the case, I could grab it for you! Let's see.." the brown-haired girl placed a finger to her chin and thought deeply. "It would be nice if they also have that Yakisoba for today- Oh! Tuna sandwich also sounds good!"

"Just make sure you're aware of your budget, Hinamizawa." Illya sighed. The last time she ran on an errand, Hinamizawa had bought so much depleting all of her pocket money for the entire month. The idiot has to beg on her to let her borrow some money to survive until her next allowance.

"Ehh? Fine!" Being a brat that she is, Hinamizawa pouted before sprinting away from Illya. "I'll see you at the usual place!"

"Don't run in the hallways, you dummy!"

Really! That girl. One of these days, she's going to get in trouble with the student council because of her behavior. She's too carefree for her own good. She shook her head sideward. No matter how many times she commends her about her behavior, Hinamizawa never listens. How did she become her friend in the first place?

"You girls seem to be close."

Illya turned around and met a group of students. Rather it was the student council themselves. All organized and orderly. Not an officer absent behind the famous student council president, Sona Shitori.

"Kaichou.."

"Good morning. How are you, Einzbern?" Sona greeted the white-haired freshman.

"I'm well. Thank you very much!"

"hmm." Sona hummed happily. "If that is the case, I am happy for you. It seems like you're fairly close to Hinamizawa Yuuki."

"We're classmates." Illya scratched her cheeks and looked away. "She was always following me since I've enrolled here."

"Ohh… So you're Illya-chan! I see~~~" behind Sona, was a hyperactive girl. Tomoe Meguri peaked at her. The twin-tailed girl whistled and skidded infront of her. "Ohhh… You are cute…" She nodded to herself. "No wonder Yuu-chan likes you so much!"

"Yu-Yu-chan?..." Too close! Her face is too close! "I don't know who you meant but, can you please move away from me? You're making me uncomfortable."

No. Really. The girl is moving way too close to her face. Illya knows she's very cute. Super cute even! She tried to move away but the girl kept on decreasing her distance away from her. What's up with her?!

"AHH-! I was only away for a second! How mean!"

"Hinami-Omphh!"

Before she could move away, Hinamizawa instantly snatched her away from the pushy council member and hugged her so tight she could barely breathe. What happened to the bread she was buying?!

"Let go!"

"Tomoe-senpai! Illya-chan is off limits! She's mine!" Hinamizawa shouted glaring at her like a territorial predator.

"Hinamizawa let go! I can't breathe!" Illya struggled but was rendered useless. It was no use. Both of her arms are locked from Hinamizawa's embrace.

"Yuu-chan! You can't just keep her to herself! A super cute girl like her is to be shared with everyone to admire!"

"Seriously! Let me go!"

"Tomoe-senpai just wanted to have Illya on her own! I found her first!"

"Hinamiza-"

" _*_ _ **Ehem*.**_ _"_ Sona coughed. The two bickering girls stopped as they suddenly feel the cold air coming from her. "Tomoe."

"Yes!"

"… We shall discuss your behavior some other time."

She glared at her peerage strictly as she watches her stiffened and retreated back from where she originally stood. "Hinamizawa-san."

"Yes! "It was her turn to flinch.

"Please let go of Einzbern. Any minute now, she might pass out from lack of air. It'll be dangerous for her." She reprimanded the girl and instantly her iron-hard arms untangled from Illya's body.

It took every ounce of strength Illya had not to pass out. She nearly saw the light by the end of the tunnel. It was a frightening experience. Just how much does this obnoxious fellow work out to have such strength?!

"Thank you, Kaichou." She looked at her. "I almost had it there." Illya sighed in relief.

"No worries." Sona shook her head and smiled kindly. "We have an important meeting to attend to. I'll go on my way. Enjoy your break, Hinamizawa, Einzbern."

"Yep! Good luck, Kaichou!" Hinamizawa waved at them as the student council walked pass by the two girls until they turned from a corner and left. "Man! She sure is scary."

"Hmn. By the way Hinamizawa."

"Hmn?"

"What happened to the bread?"

* * *

"Ara~ Welcome Sitri-sama. The president has been waiting for you."

"Hmn. Thank you for waiting. I apologize for being late."

Himejima chuckled. "Oh no. You're just in time, actually. Come."

Together with her peerage, Sona was guided by Gregory's queen to where her king was waiting. Not much has changed. The extravagant pieces of furniture and the mysterious aesthetic of the entire building. The windows are half covered by the dark giving the entire room lack of sunlight. But despite that, the place has candle lights almost every corner enough for her to see clearly.

They were taken to another room. In it was the rest of Gregory's peerage. Even the newly reincarnated Hyoudou Issei looking at her midway before taking a sip from his teacup.

"Welcome, Sona."

Sona's attention shifted towards her childhood friend. Fire red hair and her otherworldly beauty. Her unnaturally huge bosom and sexy figure.

"I apologize for being late, Rias." Sona greeted her and sat on the vacant seat opposite from her.

"It's fine. You were only late for a few minutes, nothing to worry about. Although I'm curious why. " Rias said as she began extending towards the cup of tea Akeno had just poured. "You were the one who always tolerates tardiness."

"I met Einzbern on the way." Sona took her own cup as she mentally took note of how Hyoudou Issei looked at her mentioning the white-haired girl. "We had a little chat along the way."

"Oh…. I see. The transfer student at Koneko's class." Rias have heard her before. She was very popular among the freshman due to her albino characteristics.

"Yes. She seems to be doing very well on her own."

"… Is that so?" Rias can't help but raise an eyebrow towards Sona. "She must have a huge impact on you if you're that interested in her."

It's quite mysterious though, in all the months she had been enrolled at the academy, not once she had personally met her. Rias had caught a few glimpses of her walking along the hallway together with her friend but Rias didn't have any chance talking to her. They cross paths rarely and because of that, being the observant she is, Rias had seen how she looked at her, even if for a split second.

How frustrating. If Sona had so much interest her, she's probably a good peerage candidate. Despite having Issei on her peerage, Rias can't help but feel disappointed. A new bishop would be nice to have.

"It's my job prescription Rias. I'm the student council president." Sona calmly told her as she took a sip from her cup basking in satisfaction on how careless she was after having one of the bearers of the heavenly dragons under her wing. Just because she hit jackpot on Hyoudou Issei's case doesn't mean she can be careless.

' _Jokes on you Rias.'_ Sona mentally patted herself. She can have the perverted kid for herself.

"Is that so, it's not because she had the potential to become a peerage member?"

"Think about what you want Rias. This one is mine." Sona declared. "If this is the reason why you called for a meeting, then I'm disappointed. I have an important matter to attend to-"

"Wa-Wait! Sona you mean! I was only teasing." Rias sighed in defeat. "Really, you're always serious."

Sona smiled watching her pout. "No, I'm not. We have been friends for so long Rias, have a little faith. So?"

Rias hummed before taking a spoonful of cake. "The other night, rather last night. We were watched."

"Watched?" By the fallen? The church?

"Yes. If it weren't for Akeno, we wouldn't know we were being spied. " Rias glanced at Sona before continuing. "It wasn't any of them Sona. This was foreign and new. Something that even my Queen can't tell."

Something that was foreign and new. Sona thought deeply placing her fingers on her chin. If Akeno had no idea what it was, then it's legibly serious. Just like her, Rias was also the little sister of one of the most powerful Devils in the underworld. Both of their peerages were trained by highly appointed trainers given by their respective elder siblings. For Akeno, finding out the source is indeed serious.

"Did you try contacting your brother?" Sona frowned only to watch Rias shake her head.

"If I do, he will only just teleport here right away and start an inquisition with an army. I believe if you're also in my case, Lady Leviathan would do the same too."

Ah… It makes sense now. Rias turned to her for any information that might give her a lead about it.

"Then, you called me to ask if I got something?" Sona adjusted her glasses before continuing. " What happened really?"

It was a burst of foreign mana wave as what Akeno Himejima described.

As what Sona had feared, she might have a lead about out. Rather, after Tsubasa had brought all the necessary pieces of evidence she wanted, she still has no idea what kind of magician had stumbled upon Kouh. If her deductions are correct the spy that Rias and her peerage had encountered is related with the magician she's seeking.

No, not seeking. Not anymore. After all, she already has a person of interest.

"Sona, what do you think?"

Sona looked deeply into her teacup. She has two options, tell Rias everything or hide all the answers she seeks. If she tells her everything, there's no doubt her chance of having any kind of interaction with the transfer student will be sabotaged. She loves Rias as a friend and like a sister. Sona knows she could trust her but she had already prepared everything she needed.

"Rias."

The red-haired childhood friend of hers hummed. Curious about what she's going to say after making such a serious face.

"I would like to propose a deal with you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

 **I've done a lot of review and seems that I have to apologize if I got too carried out with how I tried to interpret it. I'm sorry that I went too far and hopefully I could make up to you guys with this revision.**

 **Now. If you would see in the last part, the rated M is still there. There's a reason for that. I'm sorry if I made some of you uncomfortable but I really tried to implement it for future chapters. There are still some plot points I have to place in the early chapter so I could go smoothly in the future.**

 **I know some of you are complaining about info dumps but please understand, I really wanted this story to go as far as possible. There will be so much more to happen and if I won't establish them as early as possible I'll fall apart as soon as I get there.**

 **I like to clarify.**

 **There's no incest that's going to happen. No ntrs. No mindbreaks. And sincerely no Harems. If there will be in the future, it's not going to be with Illya or Shirou.**

 **Yes the story is getting dark I know. In the future, it'll even get more darker so buckle up. This is a warning.**

 **I'm dropping huge hints in this hopefully to clear some misunderstandings and hopefully you guys would welcome it. I was preparing these hints for a much more bigger explosion for the plot for future chapters but, I think placing them in here would help.**

 **Pease enjoy the revised chapter. And I appreciate how all of you are voicing out your thoughts. It helps me to even narrow my path towards this story. Thank you.**

 **Warning: Unbetaread. I had Grammarly help me in this one but I don't know how effective it is.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the shows or any of the cannon characters except for a few OCs.**

* * *

"A deal?" Rias' eyebrows furrowed for a moment before returning back into her relaxing state. " Well, I would like to hear it first."

Sona sighed before collecting herself altogether. She knows Rias would never back down in this matter and will never let this opportunity slip from her hands. She had an encounter with the magician. She might very well use this against her. Sona has to seal any opening that Rias could enter and counter her deal.

"Very well. Rias, about the mysterious magus, I want you to leave this matter to me." Sona looked Rias into the eye vowing in her heart that She won't take no as an answer.

"… I don't mind but, as far as I knew, this magician has spied on my peerage. I won't let this go easily." Rias is deadly serious. She didn't like the thought of getting spied by something she didn't even know. She doesn't give a damn if Sona's questionable interest is also present in the table.

"I am aware of how you hated being spied on Rias. Especially when you didn't even it no matter how skilled you are at detecting one. This is a threat to you and to your peerage members. And that is the reason why I am proposing this deal. "

Rias didn't answer. She glanced at her queen and she was met with equal understanding. Before returning her eyes back to Sona. "Okay, you have my ears."

"Thank you. About the deal, there's a reason why I want you to let this matter to have it all to myself. The reason is I am interested in this person to join my peerage."

'Of course… ' Now it makes sense. Rias mentally sighed. "And how will you do that?"

"Simple, I have long known about a roaming rogue magician in Kouh. I had my eyes on this magician first."

"And why you didn't tell me?" Rias narrowed her eyes.

"You were busy." Sona glanced at Issei. "It's neither my fault nor yours. Your newly hatched dragon still needs guidance after all. I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't heard anything from the Watchers assigned by our sibling here in Kouh. "

"Hhoo… " Rias prompted her arms on the armrest and leaned his chin down to her wrist. "So while I was busy, you took this opportunity to investigate this matter than sharing it to me."

"Rias, we both know that when it comes to Kouh, I have been very serious about the town's peace. I don't want anything or anyone destroying the image I have with Kouh. This magician who randomly appeared out of nowhere, leaving faint traces wherever it goes, naturally I would be interested."

Rias chuckled. "You seemed to be so passionate about this. I could guess you knew about the magician's whereabouts long before I noticed it?"

"Only a tad bit." Sona smoothly lied enjoying the aroma of the freshly brewed tea in her cup. "This person… intrigues me."

"Is that Then how about this magician's identity?" Rias asked but she was only met with Sona's smile. Damn her. Sona got her this time. From the way she's proposing it, Sona is closely one step away from approaching the magician.

"So, will you accept Rias?"

"… One moment."

Rias began to think. Sona wanted to propose a deal with her. It was clear she wanted her to stay away from this matter even if both of them knew Rias and her peerage have gotten contact with this magician. But just because she did doesn't mean she knows who it was.

Well, she doesn't mind accepting it but there was something bothering her. "If I accept, what's in it for me?"

"Simple. If the magician rejects me, you will have your turn not only that, I will share this magician's identity too if you want. "

"Just the identity?"

"Just the identity. Everything else I can't give it to you."

".. Hmm… tempting... but I don't think it's enough." Rias sighed. "Hmm… How about this… I want you to clear out every bad record of Issei had. "

"Huh?"

"What?"

Issei's head whipped towards his King with his eyes wide as saucers and mouth wide enough that a fist could fit in perfectly. He was so stunned every muscle in his body tensed as he waits for the next thing Rias would say or Sona would answer.

"If I do that, Hyoudou Issei would no longer be in danger of being expelled. You know how much I wanted to expel him. Just one more mistake of his, that all I need to fully sent him an expulsion letter. "

"Why yes. Also, form now one, disregard everything he'll do from now on. That would be fair for me right?" Rias smiled.

Okay… Sona doesn't mind but, for some reason, she felt like she was being tricked. The perverted trio has always been a thorn to her side. Rias is asking her to turn a blind eye to them from now on in exchange to have a chance with the magician without her meddling.

"… I don't mind. Then do you accept the deal?" Sona proposed again.

"I accept."

"Good. Well then as per your request, I'll give you the name of this magician." Sona drew a deep breath. "Illyasviel Von Einzbern."

"Eh?! Illya-chan?!" Issei exclaimed. He stood rooted from where he sat and looked at the two kings with shock on his face.

"What's wrong Issei?"

"Eh?!-No actually…. Umn.." Issei looked away. He could feel all eyes of him making him embarrassed all of the sudden. "Actually… I met her on the way this morning. That's all.."

Sona adjusted her glasses. "If so, is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing at all! I'm sorry!"

Sona raised her eyebrow as she watched Issei went back to his seat and nervously sipping his tea with both of his hands holding the tiny cup. Sona began to ponder for a while. Rias' perverted pawn has always been strange from the start. But that isn't the reason why she's here and besides now that everything is settled. Sona has so much to do.

"Now that everything is settled, it's time for me to go."

" I'm looking forward to your results Sona."

Sona nodded and signaled her peerage to leave the room with her. Rias watched her leave her compound from the window until they were completely gone. Now that she is alone with her peerage, there are more matters to discuss with them.

"Issei."

"Umm yes!"

Rias locked eyes with him. "This nun you talked about. Be careful. I don't know why there's a new priest in town just as you've mentioned but I'll look into it. Until then, be cautious of her. "

"I don't mind but, is there a problem Rias-senpai?"

Rias felt silent for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. "Asia Argiento, she's not the danger herself but someone close to her. As I've mentioned from the last meeting before. The Vatican is making their move. For the past few years, incidents and reports have been made on how the Church has been active of eradicating Devil meetups and clans all because the Vatican has a newly appointed Pope and a rising exorcist. "

"I get that Asia is a nun from the Vatican but from what I've seen all she could do was heal." Issei had seen it. The glowing green hue coming out from her palms as she healed a scratch from Ilya's hand.

"Just because that's one of her abilities doesn't mean you have to lower your guard. As for the reason why Asia Argiento is the little sister of a powerful exorcist. "

"Little sister?" Koneko tilted her head up while munching on a biscuit laid out for her on the coffee table.

"Well.." Kiba looked at the small white-haired girl. "From the reports, it looks like they weren't really blood-related. Asia Argiento was rescued by a retired Exorcist and was appointed as her guardian together with this person. They were both raised together at the outskirts of Italy by a single man. Well, that's as far as what the papers had said."

"Correct. Right now, the reason why Asia Argiento is here is because of her witch trial. She was accused of being a witch after healing an injured devil. The reason why she escaped the noose is through the efforts of her guardian and her brother's newly acquired power in the hierarchy inside the Vatican. "

"Then... If her brother is all-powerful and all, why was she sent here then? " Issei asked.

Both Akeno and Rias sighed. "Well…" Akeno looked at Rias, mentally asking her to answer this one for her. "We haven't had any single clue yet. After all, Asia Argiento's brother has become something both the fallen and the devil's nightmare. No one is willing to risk their lives to get close to him. He's someone that has become a living bane of existence to the creatures of the dark. Not only that, this person is the Vatican's Pope's right guard dog. "

"That's right." Rias crossed both of her arms and legs. "Not only that, he became an exorcist at a fairly young age. He's gaining a lot of attention from all three factions. "

"Then... "

"Hmn." Rias nodded thoughtfully. "A possibility of him coming here to visit in Kouh is high. We might not notice it but Issei, you are still new. This person is dangerous so thread it carefully. "

"..I understand… So, I haven't asked. What was his name?"

"Jonathan White Argiento. That's what his full name is on the papers but he's known as Jonathan White. The Vatican's loyal guard dog."

* * *

It was already late when Illya arrived at the doorstep of Tirnanog. It was past bedtime and although Illya has so much to do, Lilynette's midnight invitation was something she can't ignore.

There was a letter addressed to her that arrived mysteriously infront of her front door. Although it has no name on who sent it, Illya already had predicted it came from Lilynette because of the symbol on the red wax stamp, a cat wearing a witch hat.

It has already been a few weeks since she had discovered their shop. She was still cautious of Lilynette but due to her excessive meddling in her peaceful life, really the woman is bothersome. Little by little, she began to think maybe just maybe Lilynette is trustworthy. After all, even if she was annoying and one who doesn't know what personal space really means, it felt like as if the succubus was looking after her. Besides, who doesn't like getting free stuff? Illya doesn't mind accepting them. After all, she's currently running low on supplies and money. Soon, she needs to find a part-time job in the future. One that is capable of solving her current financial crisis.

Illya began shaking her head off to clear her mind. Finding a new job can wait. Right now, she needs to ask why Lilynette wanted her to come to Tirnanog. She doesn't usually visit the shop on god-awful hours but, as per Lilynette's request, she needed to arrive after midnight for a reason she can't say yet. Of course, Illya wanted to disclose her request but she was promised to get good treats when she arrives.

Hmmmm~~ Cakes and cookies. It was clear that Lilynette wanted to bait her by offering sweets. Illya can't help it. She always offers the best desserts. Kuhh-! How frustrating!

Hmm? Illya tilted her head a bit as she noticed the lack of noise inside the shop. It's usually noisy at this time of the hour. After all, Lilynette is either signing of moving something inside the shop. Maybe she's busy? Illya looked at her letter and read the letter once more. Lilynette wanted her to come after midnight so it's expected that Lilynette is aware when she's going to arrive? Should she enter and look for her? It felt like she doesn't have many options left. She's hungry and she wanted to eat.

She pushed the door open and instantly the doorbell hanging at the top of the door began to ring. Looking around, Illya noticed how the store's merchandises were all over the place, a few boxes out of place and long rolled-up parchment papers stacked into a pyramid slowly covering the top of the whole counter.

"Lilynette?" she called out for her but there was no answer at all. "I came to like what you said."

Hmm… There was no answer at all. Maybe she should come back tomorrow. It seems like no one was here-

"Illya, you're just in time." Lilynette immediately arrived from the backroom to greet her with one of the most welcoming smiles while carrying some books with her hand. "I'm sorry for calling you out here in the middle of the night." Lilynette turned to her head still with her eyelids closed. "There is something I would like to discuss."

"…Is it that important to call me all of a sudden?" Illya frowned.

The woman nodded and placed the books on a desk beside the counter. Parchments, inks, and feathers were neatly organized at the center of it. Illya began to approach her and watch her grab a roll of paper from one of the mini drawers and unrolled it.

"What are you doing?" Illya asked wondering what Lilynette was doing. She seemed so busy. Leaning forward, Illya found the desk covered with different things. There were plenty of rolled paper and glowing stones from the corner. Rucksacks filled with flasks and cylinders and dried meat. There were remnants of bones ground to dust across a table not far from the counter and crushed jewels kept in tiny flasks.

Lilynette frowned. "We had just received a troublesome order. Although we have all of the items listed here and money isn't the issue, preparing and packing them is quite difficult. I'm sorry. Could you give me some time?" with her eye slightly opened, Lilynette glanced at her apologetically.

"Ah! It's fine. " Illya stiffened and backtracked. "Take your time."

"I'm sorry, this order came so suddenly and the client wanted his delivery immediately. We couldn't say no since he's one of our loyal customers. "

"… I see."

Illya blinked and looked around the shop. Now that she thought about it, Lilynette was the one in here. Don't they have another employer other than her? She doesn't mind, it would be interesting to wander around the shop anyway. The last time she was here, Illya didn't have the freedom to roam around.

"I don't mind but, don't you have any assistant at all?"

"We have three." Lilynette smiled and gathered the red feathers from the table. "One is currently on leave and won't be back until autumn, while the other is away. Grandmother sent him on an errand. They won't be back until winter. The last one… he's supposed to be back soon but, it seems he hasn't arrived yet."

"So you're the only one tending the shop?"

"As of right now, yes! "

If so, then... "I don't mind helping out but…" digging out from the pocket of her dress, Illya showed her letter. " I don't think you called me out just to help you out."

"Ahh... About that, you don't have to worry. You see, I'm not the one who wished to see you."

"…Pardon?"

"I'll explain to you the details but first..." smiling to herself, Lilynette draw one of the many tiny drawers in her desk. She took a piece of paper and wrote on it using an inked feather pen. "Here." She said and gave the rolled paper to the girl. "Can you help by getting the things on that list for me? Don't worry. I'll reward you handsomely once you've completed the task."

Lilynette grinned as she leaned forward to form the counter with her hands linked together like a bridge before resting her chin on her linked fingers. "Just think of this as some sort of side quest."

· a bagful of ground bark of a wood waod

· Three Vegepygmy mushrooms.

· A jar of Elderbrain spawns.

· 1 bottle full of Grung eyes

· 12 small Flail snail shells

· 5 ogre fingers

Huh… Weird items that will always be available on an equivalent weird shop. She glanced at Lilynette from the paper only to find her smug plastered at her face.

A weird shop with a wired attendant selling weird merchandises to weird customers.

Ever since she had stumbled on their tiny shop, she had become one of the frequent costumers who come here for resupplying their daily magician needs. It was hard not to when Lilynette wouldn't take any of her money and kept insisting on letting her take as much as she wanted.

It was suspicious of course. After all, who offers you free items with 0 costs? Way back, money isn't an issue. The Einzbern clan is rich enough to provide her daily needs from food, a place to live, and entertainment. Now, although she's not short of money, Illya has to start saving. Money doesn't grow from trees after all.

At first, Illya tried to take as little as she could. Only limiting herself with 2-3 items each week but it was so goddamn hard when Shirou's high maintenance tells you otherwise. Each vial is equivalent of 2 pounds of highly concentrated mana crystals. Taking a quarter of two each week would not do, so Illya has no choice but take the easier way. Not only that, each time she visits, Lilynette would give her a book or two as a gift.

Lilynette has no qualms at all. She was more than happy to help her with her daily needs. They have become her supplier of high-grade mana essence and supply. Sometimes she would also cook for her. The poor girl kept losing weight after all. Not getting enough sleep, can't cook only living with convenience store food, and severe lack of adult guidance and companionship. Call it motherly instincts but, someone has to take care of the destructive girl with a fragile body.

"Yes. You see, Grandmother had just arrived earlier. I want to introduce you to her. "

Illya blinked. The owner is already home? Lilynette has told her how she has been out of town lately and won't be back in a couple of weeks. She has also heard about how she was the reason why she gets free stuff. It was the older woman who instructed Lilynette to hand out free items not to anyone but only to her.

"Is that so? Where is she now?"

With that Lilynette's face lightened up and was about to answer when suddenly, a high whistle began to screech.

"Ah! The concoction!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry but I have to get back in there. I'll introduce you to Grandmother once I'm done preparing the order. Meanwhile, can you get those on the list for me?"

"…Well, I don't mind. Okay." Illya agreed to her favor and smiled. She watched her swiftly running to the back of the counter and disappeared without a trace.

Looking around, Illya was left alone by herself once again. She didn't mind helping Lilynette with the task on her hand. Besides, this would let her kill some time before meeting up with the real owner of the shop. Once again, Illya read the list carefully and began thinking where should she find all of the items easily. Two are found at the 2nd counter of the 3rd shelf at the right side of the shop. Two items are found on the second floor, and the rest are placed not far from where she is.

"They are not hard to look for… so" Illya decided to start with which items were the closest to her.

Heading to the left little corridor of the shop, there were numerous shelves stacked with jars and books. The smell of pigments and old parchment papers. Brown colored satin cloth and colorful peacock-like feathers stylishly placed elaborately on a line of vases near the window. She needed to find where the jar of elderbrains and Grung eyes.

Each section of shelves was orderly placed and not a single jar was misplaced. There were plenty of varieties and classes of monster body parts stacked in jars. Noses, eyes, tongue, brain and even toes and feet. It was an odd collection of merchandises but who was she to complain about anything. The witches and mages in this world are odd. They use any kind of variety of items for their use.

"Ah! Elderbrain spawns." Really nasty little baby critters, stuffed inside a transparent jar with a translucent liquid to preserve its freshness. She had never used it before but from what she had read, the venom harvested from an Elderbrain is really expensive. They are like huge floating eyeballs with a bird beak and tentacles. They are really hard to find so for Tirnanog to have something like this, their hunter must be skilled enough to defeat one, much so when the shop has a spawn. Elderbrains are hostile towards those who wished harm to their offsprings. Also, the person who ordered a jar of it, he or she must be so damn rich too.

Moving on, not far from where the Jar of spawn was located, the bottle of fermented Grung eyes is located at the shelf next to her. She took one and walked back towards the counter and placed the jars carefully at the table.

"Next," Illya mumbled as she mentally crossed out the two items on her list. She could grab the one on the right side of the shop before going towards the second floor. It'll save her from many hassles and it will be easier.

Speaking of the owner Lilynette was talking about, Illya have never met her personally yet it felt like the old woman already knew her. Every time Lilynette talks about her, she would only give vague answers about who she really is or what was she like. Lilynette likes to play with her words and honestly, sometimes it's tiring to keep on listening to her babbles.

'Yosh! Smelly mushrooms and a bagful of tree bark acquired!' Illya mentally crossed out the two items as she placed them carefully at the counter.

Next, are the snail shells and ogre fingers…..

A chill ran down from Illya's spine as she remembered how nasty ogre fingers are. Ugh, she needed help to take them out of the container. They were slimy, nasty and if she could recall her memory way back when she saw it the first time, drops of fresh blood were still in there. Illya has no qualms of blood. She had seen her fair share of bloodbath but Ogre blood is far nastier than human blood.

Ogre blood bubbles and explodes in their own they release this…. A stench that's both the combination of pig's feces and smelly feet. It was nastier than mana contamination.

Damn Lilynette for making do this! Curse her!

Hmm… Walking around the shelves, Illya had already found the snail shells she wanted. They have already been placed inside a tiny bag she took from the counter to hold it for her so for now… where are those smelly fingers? Illya tried to look around but it seems that they weren't anywhere the last time she last saw it. Are they out of stock in this one?

Illya hopes got high! She would be damn happy if that the case! Hurry for no smelly green ogre fingers!

"Who the hell are you?"

"Eek-!" Illya squealed.

She immediately turned around and began backpedaling. She dropped the bag of shells and instantly retreated hands close to her beating chest trying sooth her frightened heart. Goodness! She looked at the boy who startled her. He looked back at her with equal curiosity with his eyebrow arched up as if he wasn't aware of how he startled her. He looked young and is fairly tall for his age. Messy black hair and has pale white skin hidden under his thick black trench coat. The boy stood there so calm and relaxed with both of her hands buried into the pockets of her gray pants.

"I'm waiting."

"…Excuse me?"

For a second he looked irritated before starting the back of his head and glared at her. Oh! The nerve of him! No one glares at the great Illyasviel Von Einzbern and gets away from it! So Illya did the right thing to do and glared back as hard as she could.

"Muhhh…" Illya concentrated as if she was trying to bore a hole in his face.

"Jiiii…" The boy equally returned her challenge and glared back.

It was an intense battle between two kids who don't want to back down. For some reason, both of their precious were at stake and neither wish to give up at all.

"Don't you know it's rude to suddenly appear out nowhere starts to startle someone?"

"Wasn't my fault you didn't notice me."

Fuuuuuuuuuu! Who's this guy anyway?!

"You-! Who are you in here?! Why are you in here?!"

The boy blinked and looked at her making Illya flinched all of the sudden. She didn't like the suddenly he looks at her at all.

"Stop looking at me like that! Pervert!"

"Watch your words brat! I was the one who asked you first, you little shit."

"Brat?! My name is Illya! Illyasviel Von Einzbern-"

"Too long." A vein popped in Illya's head. One more word coming from his mouth, she'll shred him into nothing but a pile of, ribbons! "From now on, I'll call you Brat."

"I'm not a brat!" Illya screamed. "You're so rude! Who are you anyway?!"

"hmm?" The boy smirked. "…Luz. I work here."

"… I doubt that. Lilynette hasn't told me anything about a 'Luz' working in here!"

Luz fell silent and sighed. "It's up to you if you believe me or not. Boy, you're quite a handful, aren't you? No. Nevermind. I don't care anymore." Luz picked up the bag she dropped. He began counting the contents and looked back at her after he has done inspecting each shell.

"Here." He offered the bag back to here. Illya was reluctant on accepting it but Luz gaze felt heavy the more she refused to take it back. "They were gathered with extensive care. If you were asked to gather stuff, at least gather them with care. These things aren't harvested easily after all."

"… Thank you. "

"Hmm… So give it to me."

"What?"

"The list." He said but Illya stood rooted to where she was as if she hasn't understood what he meant.

'How slow.' Luz thought while letting out a sigh. "What I meant was the list Lilynette gave you. You don't know where to find the last one right?"

"I-It's not that I don't know! I….. " Illya pouted. Well, he was right. Lilynette must have moved the fingers somewhere so she doesn't know where it is now. "Fine! Here..." She looked away in defeat while handing off the list Lilynette gave here.

"Ju-Just so you know! I don't need your help from the start! Lilynette's confusing! Yes! She didn't tell me she moved the fingers to a different place!"

"It's not that you're unaware.." Luz slowly informed her while inspecting the list. "You just didn't know which fingers she meant."

"What?" Illya blinked.

"We're out of Ogre's fingers. Yes, the one which you kept on saying how foul-odored they are. " Luz hummed before rolling the paper before giving it back to Illya. " She probably meant to dried ones. "

"Dried once?"

"Just follow me."

"Why should I? For all I could have known, you-"

"First!" Luz raised one of his fingers up in the air "I'm not into little kids. So rest easy. The likes of you are not my type at all. "

"I'm not a child!"

"Fine, a brat then."

"Why you-!"

"Two. I'm helping you to complete this task. Be grateful brat."

"Stop calling me one! You're getting on my nerves!"

"Three… I'm here for a different reason. I'm just doing this because I want to kill some time before going out into a mission again. It's just so happened a saw a brat getting lost inside a small shop searching for a wrong item. "

A vein popped in Illya's head. This boy is rude. Her teeth were grating from each other as she tried to ease her irritation. This-This- This child! One word from his mouth and she'll shred him to nothing but flesh ribbons! Damn the consequences be!

"Here."

"hmm?" Luz placed a pouch of fingers on her bag without her noticing. "Don't open them. The smell would stay with you for many days before it disappears. I recommend you bring them to the counter before you start to smell one. "

"Ri-Right!" Without any second thoughts, Illya rushed towards the counter and dropped the items from her bag. She had done it. She completely gathered all of them.

"Oh my… Great job!"

Lilynette came of the backroom holding three cylinders on her fingers glowing in different colors. They were secured with corks so the danger of spilling them inside the shop is avoided.

"I helped her getting the last one." Luz beat her before she could say anything. "Grandmother Lili has requested Illya. We want me to take her to her office."

"Oh my Luz, I'm glad you're back. How was the trip?" Lilynette placed a hand to her cheek. "I heard that you've encountered something along the way. Are you okay?"

"The Vatican's dog was troublesome. Other than my broken shoulder, everything is fine. "

"My, they are quite getting grumpy these past few years. Well if you're okay then I'm relieved. Illya, I haven't introduced him to you yet. His name is Luz Frostline. He's one of our attendants here assigned to gather our merchandises from different planes of existence. Treat him well okay?"

Illya looked at him. "He's a gatherer?"

"Well if you put it that way, yes. Luz, this is Illya the girl I've been talking about. "

Luz didn't the same and looked at her top to bottom. "So…. " His grey eyes focused on her. Illya could feel it. The pressure of his gaze. "This is her… I see."

"Hmn! Now then, Luz please take care of Illya, okay? " Lilynette asked him and Luz nodded as a reply.

"Great! Illya you don't have to worry. Luz will not harm you. He'll take you to Grandmother himself. I'll give you your reward one you come back."

"…Okay."

"Come on Brat. We're leaving."

"Don't call me that!"

"My… It's heartening to see both of you already becoming friends."

"WE'RE NOT FRIENDS!"

Illya refuse to accept it! She began stomping her way to follow Luz. The person himself was silent as if she wasn't there at all. Okay. Illya was okay with it. It's not like it matters anyway.

It was a long hallway. The floor was made with oak planks and the walls are covered with wallpapers. The hallways weren't wide, it was enough to fit two people standing side by side. There were jade ornaments hanging from the corners of the room. Are they some sort of protection? They were formed in some sort of Chinese characters she hasn't seen before. They were probably just ornaments.

Yeah. Just ornaments.

There were no windows it was kind of dark. The only thing that was providing light was the old fluorescent lamps embedded on the walls 3 meters apart from each other giving of an aesthetic of some kind of old English mansion in one of those horror movies. Though it's lacking cobwebs on the corners of the halls and some holes are missing and there was no rattling-

"You're thinking of something idiotic aren't you?"

"No, I'm not!" Illya whipped her head towards him. "Also, how long are we going to keep walking?"

They've been walking for almost 10 mins but Luz never gave any kind of clue when to stop. He near told her when they were going. Hopefully, there isn't some kind of trap laid out for her on their destination.

"We're almost there. The shop and the main house are from two different pocket dimensions, I don't like explaining but, this hallway connects both places together."

Illya blinked in wonder. "Pocket dimension?"

Luz continued. "Our clan is made up of endangered species. There only a few of us left. In order to protect ourselves from any danger, it makes sense if we live outside this plane of existence right?"

Illya remembered Lilynette once told her something about it. There's a small comparison between their kinds than those who lived in the underworld. They were so similar to them. They are both beings of the dark and powerful when it comes to magic. The only thing that separates the two of them are One, Lilynette and her clan doesn't live in the underworld and Two, their clan was made by a different God. It was also because of this that no matter how much they engage in child-making, they are not able to bear a child. They are Succubus and incubus, the Children of Lilith. The first wife of Adam and the Stain of the Garden of Eden.

"Well, Lilynette told me a few but.."

"You guys never made it deeper huh?" Luz asked and she nodded. "In that case, Grandmother Lili will provide you the answers, but for now we have arrived."

"We have?"

Luz stopped infront of an old oak door. There was a stained glass at the center of it at looked like as if it was glowing from the light inside the room. He composed himself before raising his arm to knock on the door.

"Grandmother. I've brought the girl with me."

There was no answer from the other door but before Luz could knock again, Illya felt a change of aura around her. She could feel the hairs of her skin standing. It was uncomfortable enough to raise her guard up.

"humph.." it was a faint old woman huff from the other side of the door. "Come in Luz."

"..Yes."

Luz opened the door and instantly a bright light came out immediately making her raise her hand and shield her eyes from the rays of light. Lotus and peaches. She smelled Lotus flowers and mint- peaches incense. When Illya uncovered her eyes, infront of her was an old lady shorter than her by a couple of inches sitting on a green pillow in the middle of the room. No, not a room.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Illyasviel Von Einzbern." The old woman greeted her leisurely. She was enjoying her smoke with a long thine pipe in her hand as the other supporting her tiny body with her elbow on her thigh. Her hair was tied with a jade hairpin with small lily flowers in a tight bun but that didn't stop a small fraction of her bangs to gracefully frame her aged face. Deep green crossed top with huge green to yellow bell sleeves and ankle-high green to black skirt. There was a red ribbon tied to her chest to secure her garments and striking clear icy blue eyes that seemed to be glowing at they focused only to her.

An old woman wearing a traditional Korean Hanbok passing time on a wooden veranda in the middle of a Lotus lake.

Illya stood silent as she looked around the place form the other side of the oak door. Luz was already inside leaving her the only one on the hallway.

'Impossible. It's supposed to be midnight…' Slowly, Illya took a step forward and another. She entered the veranda. The door behind her immediately closed. Locked probably. She glanced back at the door before looking around the pentagon sized veranda.

The place was bright as if it was high-noon. The cold wind bypassing her face and the calm and relaxing sound of the waterfalls surrounded by white cherry blossoms on a cliff not far from where they are. It was a very beautiful place. And the lotus flowers… they were not the usual red and pinks once but blue to transparent. She could almost see the golden colored stigmas inside of the flower buds. It was so pretty.

"Careful, beautiful as they are,it is not safe to get close to." The old woman smirked watching her from the distance as Illya began to walk at the edge of the floor just to have a closer look at the flowers.

"Umm..." She looked at the old woman back, she was so busy looking at the flowers and she hasn't greeted her yet. The thought was mortifying! Illya scrambled from her feet and immediately greeted her back like what the Einzbern has taught her too.

"I apologize for my delay greetings. My name is Illyasviel Von Einzbern. Thank you for inviting me in your humble presence."

The old woman hummed as she huffed her pipe and blew the smoke in a different direction. "I am Lili. They call me Grandmother Lili. I am the owner of Tirnanog and one of the clan heads of Succubus tribe. Sit Illya. We have so much to discuss."

Illya didn't answer and obeyed. Luz had already prepared a pillow for her to sit infront of the small table at the middle of the room. Lotus cookies were already served infront of her and a small Chinese cup with a dried flower inside of it was already prepared for her to enjoy. Luz took a casserole and began pouring hot water into her cup and Illya watched the magic happened.

The dead dried flower inside her cup began to flourish into life as a Lily flower. Its brown color turned to reddish than purple and then to blue and finally to bluish-white. The looked like the water was sparkling and never as is never had Illya smelled such amazing fragrance in all of her life. The flower was dancing inside her cup giving of the refreshing vibe of winter to spring. She wanted to give it a taste almost immediately.

"So, I have heard the essences from Lilynette were effective."

"Yes. My brother's body is in great shape than ever before. I couldn't have done it without your help."

"Humph. No need to thank me. All I see is a troubled teen from another dimension transported to here in a wrong way, matter, and time. You… you have come from a long place aren't you?" Lili narrowed her eyes as she watched Illya tensed from her seat. She had already signaled Luz to leave both of them inside the Lotus garden unbothered.

"… I assume Lilynette has already you everything about me then?"

"Not quite. I don't need to have detailed answers from that child anymore when I can already see them infront of me." Lili relaxed in the pillow and poured her own cup with hot water. She placed her pipe at the pipe stand placed at the side of the table near here.

"You're different. Half homunculus, half-human. From what I can see, your body is on an abnormal state. Both your Prana and your Ki are all over your body. Chaotic and imbalanced. You…. Your body has been modified to accommodate something isn't it?"

Illya swallowed her saliva as she sat stiffly infront of the old woman. She can't move. It felt like she was staring at a giant predator if she tries to escape. A cold sweat ran through her temple down to her cheek. Illya nodded and watched the old woman drank her tea and smoked her pipe.

"I see. But that isn't all of it too." Lili stated before closing her eyes slowly. A cold breeze ran past between them and at that moment, Illya was imprisoned by her icy blue eyes. "Aside from that. You are Illyasviel Von Einzbern but at the same time, you aren't. Tell me, child… what are you?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

"What do you mean…" They were the first set of words that bravely came from her mouth. Illya glared fiercely back towards the old woman infront of her. "I am Illyasviel Von Einzbern. The only Illyasviel Von Einzbern. Nothing more nothing less. "

"True. You are telling the truth. But I'm sure you are more than that. You cannot lie to me, child. " Lili smiled at her confidently. " Your soul fit perfectly as if it belonged there but the truth is that body is never yours isn't it?"

"Such Nonsense!-"

"You cannot deny child. I know when I see one. The composition of your prana. How they run over violently inside your veins overriding and contradicting the Ki that belongs to that body. "

Illya sat silently in her position. Her beautiful, artistic tea has long forgotten on the coffee table as she watched the old woman calmly enjoying her smoke like any normal days. "…Who are you?"

Lili raised a brow at her. A playful glint running from her icy blue eyes as she observed how the girl infront of her becoming more and more tensed.

"You are talking to a high-class succubus, child. One who feeds and prays on the weak. Creatures of the night and children of the long lost first wife of Adam, Lilith. "

"… Then I take it you're targeting me…" It's a stupid question. Illya knows it yet she wasn't able to stop her mouth from spilling those words.

"Target you?" Lili's eyes widen as she stopped moving. "Fu… Fuuu…ahahahahaa! Target me she says!"

The old woman whole-heartedly laughed at her as if she had just heard the best joke of her life. Somehow from her reaction, Illya felt mortified. This woman! She wasn't taking her seriously!

"Child, if I do that, it wouldn't be fun. I have no interest in you or so whatsoever. Killing you right here would be a waste of time and energy. Besides, if I really want too, there's no need for me to aid you in your daily struggles, no?"

"Then!-"

"There a reason why I called you here. Well one that is I want to meet you personally. Hmn, a little child with a good head on her shoulders. Naïve but understandable. " Lili took cup and brought it to her lips. " So how has it been for you? Was it difficult?"

".. So you're not going to be after me then?"

"If we are, I wouldn't have gone through all of that hard-work just to earn your trust, wouldn't it?" Lili told her. "Those mana crystals are priceless you know. They were one of the best in my shop and I'm letting you have them for free since your brother needs them so much. "

Illya flinched and slowly looked away. True… if she would ever to buy them somewhere, Illya would have to work three to five part-time jobs just to have a quarter pounds of the crystals. For the old lady to let her have it for free... Illya's mood began to pummel.

"And those books. They were ancient class. Collection items and highly valuable. I instructed Lilynette to give them to you instead of bidding them off to one of my loyal customers." Lili's eyes stared at her and Illya felt nails at the back of her head. " I could have earned a great deal of fortune, you know. And those other books, the high-grade parchment papers you needed. Inks and gemstones-"

"FINE! FINE! You win! I'm sorry! You don't have to guilt-trip me! humph!"

"hmm. Crude brat. " Lili smirked and observed her pouting. "Well then, seems that you're healthy. That fine. I don't like malnourished children in my sight. "

"I'm not malnourished."

"In my standards you are. So, what are your plans from now on?"

"What plans?" Illya pondered.

"Your brother isn't going to survive for that long. A container without its yolk is nothing but a rotten egg. He will not live that long under that coffin you made for him. "

Illya is aware of that. Shirou's body can no longer handle the stress his body is receiving without his soul. She needed to find a way how to retrieve it back or else it'll be too late. The good thing was she already knew where she could find it that moment they both arrive in this world. The problem was that person is too powerful to face it alone.

Illya could declare right now she's powerful than before but when it come to this person, her abilities are lacking. That cheat of a bastard is too damn strong to pick a fight alone.

"You don't have to remind me. I know."

Lili didn't say anything. She looked utterly unconvinced but that was probably her imagination. After all, under her gaze, Illya was nothing but a brat who had nothing but her brother.

Illya knew both Grandmother and granddaughter can read her like book. Illya from the start had nothing in her hands. No allies, no home, no money, no companionship. All she had was her comatosed brother in the brink of life and death. She had to act fast but she also knew acting too rashly would lead her nothing but to a bad end.

These people… they were probably doing this out of pity. In desperate time and needs, can you blame her if she had no choice but to accept their generous gifts? Call her a fool or naive but if it's for her beloved brother, Illya has to play a fool to survive.

"Hmn. You are quite lucky. I don't usually give out handouts. Normally, people would flock into my feet just to sell my items to them. You are aware how valuable my shop is, aren't you. "

'Yes. You don't have to rub it in my face.' Illya thought. "Yes. I know. You have everything that a magician needs. "

"Then, you are also aware of how this wouldn't last long, right?" Lili tilted her chin up. "One of these days, I would have to collect all the favors I've given you."

'Yes... .' Illya knows one day the old woman would have to collect her favors from her. But for now. "Then what do you want me to do?" she asked sincerely. "Tell me what to do?"

Lili took a long huffed. She closed her eyes to enjoy her smoke before letting it all go in one breathe. She looked at her straight in the eye. "For now, you have to trust us. If you can't, then I'm sorry we can no longer help you. I've done everything I can to help you. Any more of this charity will only be just a liability to me. Child, for now, you are one of it. It's time to turn you into an asset. "

"What?"

"Second. We have to deal with the flow of Prana and Ki in your body. The modifications will become a liability to you in the future. I have the easiest way to make that happen but first, Illyasviel Von Einzbern. You have to trust us."

"… Why? Why would you go so far to help me?" It was a question that has always plagued Illya's mind e,ver since Tirnanog began helping her. "Giving away free stuff, keeping my identity, letting me wreck-havoc around Kouh. For all I know, you could have hunted for me and yet.-"

"Simple. I see great potential and future ally. It won't be long now until the Devils will make their move. One of them is already trying to interact with you. " Lili narrowed her eyes. " I admit, we have been spying on you the moment Lilynette has seen you in her dreams. You are a worthy investment that I could guarantee." Lili declared.

"..And that's all there is?" Illya narrowed her eyes. " All because you saw potential on me."

"Why yes." Lili gleefully answered. "Besides, I believe we have one common enemy, anyway."

Illya blinked. They do? Who? She can't mean HIM right? Illya brought a hand to her mouth as she began to think deeper. Right now, Lili is proposing an alliance with her. This woman and her clan have already done so much for her just to make them trustworthy in her eyes. But why? No one wants to gamble for something they didn't know. This woman, what is she really up to?

Illya looked at her again and met her aged icy blue eyes. IT was like she already knew what was on her mind and she was ready to answer all of them.

"Did you know… long before, there were two Gods who ruled the world." Lili interrupted her thought and she managed to listen to her. "Two Gods, polar opposite towards one another. One a god of Creation and the other the Goddess of Imbalance. "

Lili huffed from her smoke before she staggered herself to stand up. She looked down at Illya a she continued once more. "Both of them couldn't agree as their principles doesn't match and would clash together. The God of Creation, wished for order and progress. Everything is absolute. Nothing stands in his way. Death is just a step for progress as there should be it. "

"But. The Goddess of Imbalance is different. Unlike the God of Creation, she valued sentimental thoughts and feelings. Lingering purposes that served no purpose towards progress. "

"So the Goddess proposed a bet."

 **"WE SHALL MAKE A PARADISE AND CREATE MANKIND, A MAN AND A WOMAN.** The Goddess said towards The God of Creation. " **LET'S SEE WHICH OF THE TWO OF THEM WOULD VALUE MORE**. The Goddess added."

"So they did." Lili added as she smiled down at Illya who looked so invested in her story. They were no hint of awe or unfamiliarity.

'This child… ' The corner of Lili's lips curled up as she turned around and watched the Lotus flower gently swaying along with the breeze before continuing. "Adam was created by the God of Creation, and Lilith became the Goddess' creation. Both children lived in harmony for how many centuries. Both baked in glory and innocence. They have everything in that paradise. Riches, food, knowledge, power. They have freedom over that paradise and ruled together for how many years and husband and wife. But, Lilith had gone greedy and mankind created the first sin."

"The forbidden tree that was planted by the Gods in the middle of the paradise was stolen by Lilith. She was punished for her sins and was thrown out from paradise. Lilith became a demon born from jealousy and madness. She was cursed and is to be hunt down. "

Lili has finished her story and once more turned towards Illya who was drinking her tea. "We are the descendants of Lilith. Beings hunt down by the Vatican Church by the orders of Heaven. In their eyes were are a sinner and a mistake that needed to be taken down and corrected. " Lili stopped for a moment to give Illya some time to question her but it seems like she understood clearly why she's telling her this. There was a fierce understanding in her eyes and Lili commended her for that.

No doubt this girl will finally be their key towards freedom. "They had stopped at nothing to hunt us down. Ever since the fall of Lilith, we are being accused of still having the forbidden fruit in our hands but the truth was, Lilith was never the once who stole the fruit. "

"The reason why you wanted to meet me is because to tell me that?" Illya asked. " I appreciate how helpful you were to me but don't beat around the bush. What are you really up to old woman?"

Lili hummed and blew a cloud of smoke from her pipe. "Centuries ago, the God of Creation died and thirteen years ago, reports have been showing that the God of creation is once again alive roaming around the world, hunting and killing demons along his path." Lili watched Illya stiffened.

'Good. ' Lili hummed in amusement mentally on how most of her assumptions are correct. 'This girl knew what she was talking about. '

"That boy is becoming a thorn in our side. We had already lost a few numbers of our clan. Anymore more than this, we have to take actions for ourselves. "

"So the reason for all of this is you wanted an alliance between the two of us." So that's what she wanted. Lili smiled and stayed silent confirming her agreement on her question.

Now it makes sense. They both have one common enemy.

The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Lili is trying to earn her trust so she would have an advantage against him. She thought about it more carefully, Tirnanog is a highly valuable asset on her part. Intelligence, spy network, materials, money, and knowledge. Tirnanog is ready to offer whatever they had just to have an alliance to her. That's the reason why they were being nice to her. They were practically offering themselves to her just to earn an ally against one person.

Illya has nothing to lose. Not to them anymore. She could assume they already knew everything about her. The moment Lili had begun to ask her what she was. No doubt they already knew the answer even if she won't tell them the truth.

"There's only one thing I ask though if I were to accept. That is to never hide everything from me. If you want this alliance to work, never ever lie to me. Manipulate me. Toy with me. If that happened everything is over."

Lili poked an eye open revealing one of her icy blue eyes. "Same to yours. So an alliance then?"

"..An alliance shall be. "

"Good. Now that's over. Shall we get started?"

Illa blinked. "What start?"

"As I've said, I'm repeating this one again. Your Prana and Ki are everywhere in your body. " Lili could see it clearly. White and red energies dancing around in circles like rapid rivers about to burst out from a tiny girl's body. It's irritating to looks at. Of all centuries she had lived, Lili has never seen such chaotic energies running widely on a course of one person. If they don't fix it, Illyasviel won't survive that long.

"I feel fine though…" she looked anywhere in her body but she just can't seem to understand what's she trying to say.

"Within us, there exist two types of energies. One the Prana that we collect from the air and use everytime we cast a magic. The other is Ki. Your very own life energy. You child have too much prana in your body that contradicts to your Ki. I wouldn't be surprised if they were tampered so much that you're losing the ability to grow. But even so, we have to fix that or you'll be racing with your brother to death's end."

"Then what should I do?" true. Her grandfather had tinker her body at a young age to become a worthy successor of the Holy Grail. She had long abandoned the thought of growing up normally but, sometimes, Illya thought how it would be if ever she becomes normal.

" Here take this. " a small bottle was placed by Lili into the coffee table. "It's a Ki elixir harvested from humans. It's what we feed on actually. "

"And you're giving me this because?"

"A drop of that will force your body to create Ki. Do you know, women compared to men, generates more pure and higher value Ki than Men do? Women create life out of nothing and nurture them for 9 months. That elixir will help your both generate the Ki you needed in order to balance both Prana and Ki in your body. Just one drop. I believe that dosage if far too intoxicating for you. "

"So this is?"

"Fresh Ki harvested and basked under the moonlight glow within a night. "

"You're expecting me to drink this because?"

"It's up to you to believe in me. After the night is over, you'll see any changes in your body slowly by slowly. The Ki will force your Prana into a relaxing state. Just don't over drink it. We don't want you to turn into something.. Not quite human after all."

Illya took the bottle from the desk and inspected it against the light it was deep red. A swirling liquid was seen through the bottle as is its waiting to be released into nothing but air.

"A little warning though, it'll be your first time taking that elixir. When you experience something, deal with it. It will have a different on humans than to us."

"So how do you guys… use this?" It looked very pretty against the sunlight. Illya had never seen something like it before. "You said its Ki right? How do you guys harvest it?"

"Are you really asking that question?"

"…."

"…"

"..I see… Sorry. "

"Of course I'll be just giving you only one. Every Elixir is precious to us. It's what keeps up alive and all stored up. When you're ready, I'll teach you to harvest elixirs."

Illya's face reddened. " I- I won't be doing it! Ho-How- Are you insane?!"

"Dumb child. That's not what I meant. No matter how I look at it, you would never satisfy anyone with that flimsy body of yours. "

"Hey!"

"There are several ways how to harvest Ki without any exchange of body fluids. Although the quality is as good as ours but it'll be good enough for you. Until then, make use of that tiny ass bottle. "

Illya grumbled but neitherless pocketed the tiny bottle into her pocket. "It's getting late. I still have classes so I need to go. "

Illya stood up from her seat and stretched. To be honest, having an alliance with Tirnanog isn't that bad now that she know the reason why. Knowing HIM, that bastard would stop at nothing until he have what he wanted. Illya knew him very well to stop until nothing gets in his way.

'That asshole. I'm taking the thing you stole from Shirou. You're not worthy of that power.'

"One more thing."

"Hmn?"

"You haven't answered my question yet, Illyasviel." Lili took one final huffed from her pipe before gently tapping it against the wooden railings of the veranda. "Who are you?" Her eyes narrowed.

Illya looked at her. There were no emotions in her face but Lili knew the child was hiding so much more.

Lilynette had once told her.

 _'A child dressed in white robes and red sash holding a golden cup on her hands will be the destruction of our clan. She will mourn in grieve, despair, and betrayal. '_

 _'She will suffer but neitherless will be the only one bright flower beautifully blooming in the middle of burning hell. '_

 _'Drowning is sadness, loneliness, and destruction. That will be her end._ '

They were the last prophecies Lilynette had foretold.

"Illyasviel Von Einzbern, you are someone who are you but at the same time not. What are you?"

Illya locked eyes again for the final time with Lili before taking a moment and breathed in before giving off a mourning smile.

"I am Illyasviel Von Einzbern, a sister looking out for her destructive brother."

* * *

It was dark. Surely this is a dream.

Ahhh… I see. It's that dream again.

But was it really this dark? It was just too dark. Not a brush of light was there but surely she wasn't alone.

She didn't feel any cold at all. She wondered why.

'It's fine. I'm here. I'm all here. '

Someone was there. No something was there. An odd unknown thing that had appeared out of nowhere into the dark abyss.

She was cradling it with care. Shared her warmth with it. And provided it with attention and companionship. That odd thing was her comfort in the dark. She wasn't alone in this cold void because she had someone to talk and lean on too.

For at last, this thing saved her from loneliness.

No. The odd thing replied back. It told her, she had saved him. He was drowning he said. He was so scared. He told her. He was used to be looked at, to be adored, and to be heard. No one came to him but her.

How cute. How lovable. How heartening. How precious.

Love? No. She loved someone else. Someone who was the reason why she exist.

 _Then…_

 _Will you look at me if I could become him?_

 _Will you cry for me if I would become identical to him?_

 _Will you also yearn for me if I learn to become him?_

 _Will you love me if that person would become me?_

This Madness… Madness… Madness. How frightening. How terrifying. How intoxicating.

It was a declaration of love from the odd, adorable, one.

Ahhh… How mysterious. For this odd thing to feel jealousy for the first time, no need to worry for I also love you in a different kind of way.

That person is the reason for my existence.

I love to hold you in my arms forever. It was a wish she felt inside her heart. This odd thing who knew nothing wished to purge the world just to have her all to himself.

It was a set of emotions the odd thing never knew even when he was still in his prime state. Such emotions he believed he would never had. This girl gave it to him.

He wanted to understand, to be able to feel and know.

"And so, you're willing to sacrifice everything just have it in your way?"

 _I want to save you from this abyss._

"No.. I don't need to be saved. I am imprisoned here."

 _Even so, I wished you for the best._

"Then… you're going to betray me?"

 _If I have to just so I could save you._

"I don't want to."

A mix of emotions. That was all what she felt. The coldness is starting to spread. He- He's leaving her alone.

"No.. Stop. "

 _It's for your own good._

"Not like this! No. Stop!"

 _It's the only way._

That odd thing betrayed her. Her love, her beliefs, her precious person. All of them shattered.

 _I really love you..._

"I SAID STOP! **STOP!** "

* * *

" **Stop**!"

It was a cry. Illya took a moment to realize her situation. What was that? What the hell was that? Why? She brought her arms and hugged herself. She can't stop breathing hard. She needed to relax.

Illya tried to relax to calm herself down. Breathe in... Breathe out… Whew… She opened her eyes back and tried to compose herself. She remembered it again. A hand went to her head trying to clutch a handful of hair tightly.

Of all those memories, it was those. She could still feel it. The touch. The sensation. His warm voice that was her only guide during her loneliness. The beating of her heart won't stop. It hurt. IT hurt. It hurt.

His betrayal hurt.

Illya began biting her lower lip. She could still feel it. How he was able to consume her that easily. She could still feel the heat of his breath and the expression on his face.

'You can do whatever you want with me as long as I have you…' his voice was still there. She was so sure she had already forgotten it. But why does it kept on coming back.

Illya began shaking her head sideways. No she mustn't think of HIM anymore. He took everything away from him. Everything was a lie. He only said it just to take advantage of her.

Illya… what happened to Shirou is because of him. He's unforgivable. "Unforgivable..." her lips trailed the last words in her mind.

Unforgivable.

 _'YeS. UnFoRGiVaBLe_ ' a voice in her mind told her so.

Illya drew a breath before composing herself for one last time. Calm down. She needed to calm down first before she does anything else. When she did, Illya began looking around.

She was on her bedroom. It was still 3 in the morning. She was on her bed in her dress, in her house, in her bedroom. She remembered being escorted back by Luz on the way home and proceeded to go straight to bed from exhaustion but before she could fall asleep, Illya glanced at the bottle in her nightstand. It was gleaming under the moonlight. Blue hues of light began to reflect on the surface of the stand giving off a mysterious vibe.

She wondered if it's the elixir's fault that she remembered her memories back when they were still together in that void of darkness.

The place where it all started.

She sighed and fell back into her bed with a thud. A hand ran across her white locks as she looked at the white ceiling of her bedroom. It was quite and there was no sound. She was about to go back to sleep when she noticed a gleaming light in her window. She got curious. A frown made its way towards her pretty face as she gently sat back up and looked at the thing comfortably placed there as if it belongs where it is.

On her window sill was a blue lotus bud with a letter in it. Illya reached out for the flower and placed it near to her nose. The fragrance began to calm her down. It was sweet and comforting. She pulled it away and placed it on her bed and focused on the letter.

It bears a sign of Tirnanog and was written to her. Her frown got deeper. She reached out to the drawer of her bed stand and pulled out a paper knife to tear the wax off the envelope.

It was a letter hand written by Lili. On it was a set of numbers. The old woman wanted to see her again by tomorrow evening. She was asking about how the effects of the elixir had on her body. In that moment, Illya began to realize something. Hurriedly, she swung her hips and landed her toes to the floor and ran towards the mirror. The letter was already forgotten on her bed as she stared at the woman in front of her.

It was a beauty like no other. She placed both of her palms to the smooth surface of the glass and the woman infront of her mirrored her action.

Long straight hair that reaches to her hips, pale white skin free from any blemishes, and a tall hourglass-figured woman was on the mirror infront of her. Her ruby red eyes shone into the darkness and a beautiful face that reminded her of someone she knew very well.

"Mother..?" No… Her mother was long dead. Kiritsugu killed her in order for the Holy Grail to materialize. Even so, she drew closely towards the mirror. It felt like she was seeing her mother again. A hand began to place itself to her cheek as she tried to pinch the skin.

It hurts. She realized. She wasn't dreaming. She was in deep awe. This would be her right body if her grandfather didn't do all those adjustments to her when she was still a child. This was what she was meant to be!

Tears began to well up in her eyes. How she wanted to cry. The body that was denied from her was right in front of her eyes.

"Mother…" She really does have her beauty. Oh how she missed her dearly. Her memories of her were getting blurry but she remembers how she looked just like her when she was still alive. The shape of her eyes, the pinkness of her lips, the curve of her hips, the size of her supple breasts and the shape of her thighs and legs. It was all the same.

Illya tried to compose herself. Shirou! Shirou have got to see this-!

Almost immediately she wanted to ran down the stairs, down to her basement and show her current body state! Even if he wasn't conscious, at least she was able to let him witness her current body now.

Yosh! Time halted. Eyes widening as she something. Red flush began to make it ways to her cheeks as she realized something. No. She can't let Shirou see her in this state.

She gulped. Looking down, Illya reached from her nightdress down to her panties and took them off. How humiliating. How embarrassing. Illya clutched the soaked material in her hands. White sticky stuff was in it and she immediately felt confused. This has been the first time that had happened.

No. She can't let Shirou see this. Illya went back to her bed and covered herself with layers of blankets and comforters. Nevermind the heat building up inside the fabrics. She wanted to sleep again. She could feel it. The heat building up on her lower body.

This must be the effects Lili was talking about.

Let's see. Let's think Illyasviel! Succubus eats Ki, energies born and created by human beings and dies with them they feed on Ki as their source of energy. Lili have warned her about the effects it's going to have on her body the first time she's going to take it.

Of course she had the option not to take it but, from most of the books she has received, from them, Ki is the primary source of growth. As someone who was starved of it, it's only natural Illya would test it if it's true.

Thankfully, the Ki she received from Lili isn't harmful to her body but-!

"Nah-!"

The heat was back again. No. Stop... Wait… The sensation was back again and every muscle in her body sang with euphoria. She's starting to breathe heavily. Something is not right.

Just what is happening?

Unknowing to her, a hand reached down to her hips. This is not good. She doesn't need it. But the sensation.

Ahh… It's intoxicating. Illya trembled. Within the corners of her mind, Illya cursed the Damn Old Hag. Is this… is this how Ki is really generated?!

Ah-! That s..spot…. ughh… How humiliating…

She wanted to die, wish the earth would swallow her whole. But first, a lustful moan escaped from her lips as she began working her fingers. Nevermind how divine she's feeling right now, she needs to stop this sensation or else she would have to deal with it until morning.

Moan after moan the sensitivity just won't disappear. Darn it! Desperation began to build up. She needs to be satisfied! She needed it to end!

' _ReLax_ …' The voice said. ' _WhO StArTeD iT?'_

Does it even matter?! It's HIS fault!

' _eXcuSes_ ….' The voice was back again. Now that she realizes it. Who the hell is it?!

' _DoN'T ThiNk.. FeeEeEEelL…_.'

"Nah-!" Ah right there! Illya bit her lip as her body began to tremble. This is the worst! Why does she have to think of **HIM**?!

Her senses heightened up. Every move, every tough, her ears are ringing as the pace of her fingers begin to become quicker.

She needed to end this. To be free from torture. She had no choice but to think of **HIM**. This will only happened once. Just once. She remembered how they were still together. Hand in hand. How he poured every attention to her. Attention she craved and gladly accepted it. The touch of his skin and the gentleness of his whispers.

She remembered all of it.

"Wah hah…hah… to…"

Guilty pleasure. It sucked! Memories of him are drowning her in many ways. She could still remember his voice in her ears.

But why? Of all the things she could remember, it was that time? He was begging. He sounded as if he was afraid. He sounded so vulnerable. For the first time when they were together, he sounded so vulnerable.

'Hate me, despise me, torture me, I don't care if you hurt me. Just look at me… Acknowledge me…'

Almost… Close…

'Illya….. I only needed you. I will do anything for you. So don't abandon me.'

In the end he was the one who hurt and left her. Lies.

"Ahh-!" Just.. more… She's soaking wet. A little bit more so she could be free from this sensation.

'Illyasviel…. Don't leave me…'

Then finally, her whole body began to tremble once more for the final time. She felt something came out and exhaustion began to enter her body in waves. She came and Illya had never been more tired in her life. She squirmed in her bed and looked at her fingers covered in body fluid. She frowned and reached form some towels in her drawers to wipe them off.

Before she could finally fall asleep, Illya thought of those last words. She pondered deeper as she began to cover herself more under her covers. She felt naked all of them sudden.

It was quite strange. When she came here in his world all alone, Illya swore vengeance to him. He took everything from her. His brother's soul, her trust, her heart. Illya didn't know It hurt. It hurts a lot.

She needs to sleep. She badly needs one.

Once again, Illya fell asleep once more only to be accompanied with a face full of tears looking down at her as if she as the one hurting him the most not her.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am alive! Oh my God! Its been so long! I 'm not making this long any more. Thanks to those who read, favored, followed and especially to those who reviewed. No words can describe how I feel!**

 **Thanks for the support!**

 **Warning! Un-betaread. Expect errors and**

 **Disclaimer: fate is not mine nor dxd. Some of the OCs though**

* * *

Asia remembered it so clearly as if it was just like yesterday.

The reflection of the colored-stained glass window of that old church. The rising temperature of the huge fire indulging the entire building. The gleaming swords swiftly flying through the air as the cut through the wind impaling their targets.

The view of a small back that belongs to a white-haired boy, shielding her from the terrorizing devil in front of her.

The crackling of the fire and the creaking sounds of wood as they fell apart. The burning scent of wood and the ashes sticking to her skin.

 _'Ahh... I couldn't do anything...'_

It has always been like this. Everybody is dead. Everyone had already left her. Why is everything slipping from her tiny hands?

Has she always been this weak to easily lose all the people she cared for?

How helpless. How discouraging. How disappointing.

Negative feelings piled up until they overflow.

She's all alone now. Everyone... Everyone has already left her for good.

"Asia. Close your eyes." The boy infront of her ordered as he makes a stand in front of the devil infront of them.

"But..."

The boy looked back at her. Soulless emerald eyes are drawn to his golden-colored irises. They were reassurance within them. Little Asia knew what he's trying to do.

She gulped. Her face has gone ghostly pale with every second passing by. The boy was trying to protect her after all, she was the only one who made it long this far.

"Arrghhhhhhhh!" The devil roared it began charging infront of them. Her big razor-sharp claws raised up in the air ready to take both of them in one swipe.

"Asia!"

Asia flinched from his tone and by instinct, Asia looked away with her eyes shut. Fresh tears streaming down her face.

It hurts. This wasn't supposed to happen. This is just too cruel.

The devil roared as if it was on pain.

 ***stab!* *slash!* *stab!* *splat!**whoosh* *stab!***

Noises she doesn't want to hear. The devil screamed in pain again. Again and again and again. Pained screams that were just too much for her to handle. Little Asia doesn't know what's happening. He doesn't want her to look after all, who wanted to see a glimpse of hell?

When the screams died out, Asia felt a long coat covering her. There were muffling voices she can't understand. Her body was too tired and she was mentally exhausted.

"You can open your eyes now." It wasn't the boy's voice that she heard. It was someone unfamiliar and kind. " it's fine you are safe."

Asia sniffled before slowly opening her eyes. It was a man dressed in black and white robes. Brown hair and warm green eyes. Without saying anything, the man smiled and carried her into his arms. The boy was beside her looking at her blankly.

The fire has died down and everything was on ashes except the alter of the church they resided. The man began walking out of the burned building with her secured in his arms.

He promised her security and warmth. That she'll never be restricted again or used. A family she deserved and the love of a parent that will take care of her.

The man promised great things but the moment Asia got a glimpse of the victims of that accident. A black stain made into her heart.

Her eyes focused on the devil she knew very well. The look of horror was still on her face. How she looked scared and hurt. It pained _the little girl's heart._

 _'Ah... So that's why...'_ Asia thought. ' _You were also scared too... I wasn't the only one.'_

Out of the 58 orphans cared by a single sister and a priest. In one night, that said sister was turned into a devil and sacrificed all the children. Out of the 58, Asia made it out alive.

She wondered. Does she really deserve to live?

* * *

Illya woke up in a bad mood.

Events from last night just came to her immediately after waking up early to get ready. The humiliating actions she did last night...

 _How... How... How... HOW INDECENT!_

Illya's hand flew immediately to her face as she recalled the actions she just made. What on earth just happened?! Lili had given her a warning about the effects on her body if she ever to take the elixir. She knew that! She's aware of it and was confident that she'll be fine. But nothing could ever prepare her for some like that.

That was just way too lewd!

Urghh! Why?

Illya mentally cried. Was she that mentally weak-willed to be defeated by that kind of after effects?! She who had experienced a harsh life from her early childhood and experienced hardships that strengthen her mentality into somewhat hard was unable to stop herself from the after-effects of an aphrodisiac serum for demons.

Well, sure she knew that the elixir was made by Lili but she had also examined it by herself last night before taking it.

It was fine at first but as soon as the effect had started, that's all where it went downhill.

Illya sighed. Louder. Deeper. She sighed just like an old man would do after doing a long and tiring work from the fields. To hell with womanly manners! She needed to sigh this badly.

Right now, Illya is currently taking a shower. She looked at herself in the mirror plastered into the shower room. With both of her arms on the mirror, Illya's frown becomes even deeper and deeper the more she looked at the current state of her body.

Last night, aside from the after-effects of the elixir, Illya was so sure her body turned into more adult-like. Shapely hips, huge breasts, thin waist, and a beauty she could just like what her mother was like. The body she had was something she has already dreamed of yet why?

Illya frowned deeply. Why? Why didn't they stayed?! Where are those traits that she obtained from last night?!

Right now, Illya stared eye to eye with her childlike body. Oh, how she wanted to lament. Illya never felt so cheated. Her mood becomes to pummel even more as she looked at her chest. Immediately, she looked down with her hands balled into fists.

The heavenly mounds that she had last night reverted back into the usual great plains.

She looked at her chest again. Water was still showering down from her body but the stream didn't stop her from her own hands as turned towards her chest.

"..."

Urghhh...no use. No matter how much she massages them, they won't go back.

Her head dropped down in despair. _' at least give me some time to enjoy them-No, not like that!'_ Illya recalled what she did last night.

"..."

Having enough of her sentiments, Illya closed the shower and let the water drip from her body. With a loud awful sigh, she slapped both of her cheeks and dried herself before getting out of the bathroom to dress up and head to the kitchen to grab something to eat. A slice of bread with strawberry jam will do. She munched her way down to her basement to check up on Shirou and his living conditions.

She nodded in satisfaction. She pushed the remaining loaf to her mouth and licked the strawberry jam on her fingers.

"Good morning Shirou. How are you?" Of course, she didn't expect him to answer even so at least actions like this console her a bit. " You seem healthier than yesterday. That's good. You're trying your best. "

Ever since she had maintained giving him high-grade mana-essence Shirou's conditions were getting better and better. Because of that, even if Illya hated to admit, accepting help from Tirnanog was the best action she made. It won't be long now, once she recovers it, Shirou will be complete and will come back to her.

"Shirou, keep doing your best. Onee-chan is also doing her best to so hang on, okay?" Her determination flared up once more as she turns her heels and walked out of the basement and out of her house.

She had tons of stuff to do. Tons of things to decide now that Tirnanog is willing to give any information she wants, Illya isn't going to hold back anymore. But first, Illya stopped as she felt one of her youngling's arrival. It was one of her familiars that she left with Lilynette as a messenger. Extending her arm and finger to the sky, the little canary made of thin white strings of her mana landed gracefully in her finger. It chirped cheerfully as if there was a piece of news it wanted to give her. Bringing it closer to her ear, the canary relayed the message before taking off and flew back to the sky.

Illya blinked and continued on her tracks. There was a satisfied smile on her face. It looks like she doesn't have to worry anymore. She had Lilynette for that. Really, her newfound alliance with her clan is way too convenient. Almost dream-like. She was glad she did not pass this opportunity at all.

For one in her new life in this world, something had finally become right.

* * *

A new brand day has begun. The clear blue sky and the cold gentle breeze from her window greeted her as soon as she woke up.

Asia grumbled before sitting up from her bed. She tucked most of her side bangs against her ear but a few strands kept sliding down to her face. Another ordinary day to start and the rooms she has to clean.

She had just finished mopping the entire church yesterday until the floor becomes spotless compared to the day she arrived. Father Freed isn't the most active at cleaning. Asia didn't mind either. She is still cautious of him and would rather stay far as from the man as far as possible and she hopes to stay that way until the duration of her stay in Kouh ends.

Asia looked outside from the window. The sun has barely risen so she still has some time to do her morning prayers. She clasps both of her hands together and closed her eyes.

Just like what she has been taught from her childhood, Asia prayed solemnly all by herself. It has become her daily routine before starting the day and focuses on today's agenda.

Every morning, Asia's day starts with bathing and clothing herself. If she'll have more time to spare in the morning, she'll try to do a more creative hairstyle that suits her mood.

Today, Asia combed her hair into a ponytail before securing it in a tight bun. She was never the most stylish girl, but every now and then Asia would see a glimpse of women in the magazine, she would grow envy. Just a little tinny tiny bit. After all, Asia is also a girl. Like every teenager, there would be times she also wanted to be cute. Wear dresses that she found beautiful and wear stylish makeup that will make her more feminine.

But enough of that. With an energetic huff she raised both of her balled fists into the sky and stretched up going down. To the side and to the other side.

"Fuaaahh! Morning preparations complete! Yosh! Go me! She cheered and raced down from the second floor of the monastery down to the first floor where the kitchen was located.

She cooked, eat her breakfast with a hearty chicken sandwich and milk. Began cleaning after that did the laundry. It was already high noon when she noticed it was time for the noon-time prayer and prayed to God inside the small chapel inside the church she spent an hour reciting long prayers that the older priests and nuns taught her before leaving the chapel again and continued her cleaning.

The balusters needed to be wiped, the garden needed to be tended, the windows needed to be cleaned and utensils needed to be washed. She is busy doing all of this, but Asia didn't mind. She was used to it. Cleaning is one thing she is good at. She was proud of having such a skill. It is a skill she developed all by herself and although most of the people would laugh at it, Asia took pride in it.

It was almost 3 pm when Asia noticed Father Freed didn't appear the entire day. Was he perhaps away? Asia didn't mind him missing for the entire day, she didn't like seeing him at all. No, she preferred to be away from him as far as she could. It's a good thing that she never saw him the entire day, but she needed money to get some groceries. They were running out of food after all.

Aria doesn't hate him. She's afraid of him but if she continued to be afraid of him, there would be a day where she'll be in danger because of him and Asia don't want to look weak infront of him. She was taught better than to be a coward.

Gathering all of her thoughts and fears, Asia decided to look for him. She just needed permission to take some money enough to buy some groceries. So she looked and looked deeper. Into the church's chambers, the prayer room, the quarters and knocked on some bathrooms yet there were no signs of him. She began to wonder. Where on earth is he?

Asia stopped and sigh. Maybe she'll just stop for the day and asked him tomorrow. Maybe he was out of town or was on a business trip. But she never heard of him going out so where would he be? He wasn't in his room so that only leave two places. The basement or the attic. But the basement is moldy and everything in it was filled with debris, cobwebs, and insects. While the attic is filled with bird poo and nest and why would a suspicious priest hang out with birds? That doesn't make sense at all. So she mentally scratched it out of her mind.

Hmmn?... Asia pondered for a bit. Oh yeah. There is still one room she hadn't checked out and she felt silly for not remembering it. She winced at how dumb she thought she was and headed straight to his room. Now, she knew the danger she is facing. She's knocking on a man's room that she's wary of and could potentially kill her if she makes any kind of mistakes. Father Freed is a man both her Figure father and brother warned her about, but it is a necessity and she is also a little tinny tiny bit curious how his room looked like.

She knocked. Then knocked again. She called out his name politely and knocked again before waiting for a few seconds for any reaction or reply but there was nothing.

She stood infront of his door silently. It looks like the owner of the room is not inside. She gulped before reaching out to grab the handle of the door.

" Just a little peek. " Asia thought. She felt like a kid playing detective as she turned the knob and open a crack on the door. With a little more push, Asia's heart began to pound even faster. What if there are blood splashed around? Dead bodies and innards? The beheaded pile of bodies with its headlined up as targets? She gulped in fear. Maybe this is a bad thing to do. She should stop but the door has already opened so...

'Ahh! mouhh! Brother Jonathan, please protect me as I'm about to do an idiotic thing!' Asia cried mentally as she pushed the door open and felt a breeze greeting her. She yelped in fear as the cold breeze hit her face feeling her whole body stiffened with her eyes tightly shut waiting for any pain that might come... But none of it came.

Slowly, she opened one of her eyelids, expecting a carnage of gore and blood but what greeted her was a normal person's sleeping quarters. A bed on the side and a bookcase facing the open window. White curtains and a tiny bookshelf beside the dresser.

"Huh. How normal. " she thought blankly. Looking around there was nothing eye-catching..except for one.

She blinked hard. At the far corner of the room was space where an unfinished canvas was placed. Shelves of paint and different brushes where neatly organized and pallettes filed and covered with different paints.

"Father Freed..paints?... What?" Asia can't believe it. She heard murmurs within the church's walls of how Father Freed is corrupt and dangerous. Of how he is suspected of making a deal with the fallen angels. Her brother loathed him and swore to kill him. He told him how he is dangerous and how Asia should keep her distance away from him. But who knew the man has such a human-like hobby?

Walking closer, Asia wanted to see what was being painted and her breath was taken away. It was a lovely girl. She looked so alive and real. The girl posing on the canvas was as if she was sleeping in a pile of unfinished red Camilla flowers. Asia wondered who is she. It was almost as if Father Freed was painting from a memory.

"Wow... How pretty." She gotta admit he has talent. She wondered if he wasn't a priest maybe the man could have made a living by the man could have become a millionaire by now.

Asia admired the painting once again when she felt something cold. A strong premonition telling her to get out of the room at once. She did and ran back out of his room and returned to the kitchen on her way, there he was. Father Freed taking a glass of water from the refrigerator. It looks like he didn't notice her yet. Asia began to open her mouth but no words could come out but it looks like she didn't need to as the man turned around and noticed her standing still by the doorframe.

"Asia, good afternoon." he greeted. "Where were you?" Freed wondered.

"Ahh... Cleaning. I just returned from cleaning the second floor. " it was an excuse, she did the job this morning but the man wasn't there to witness her. Asia fidgeted under her gaze. She just invaded her private quarters without asking. Not that he wants to but.. .no. there's no way she's telling him that.

"I see... Well done." Freed. Gulped down the cool water from the glass. It helps the hangover he had and helps his headache too just from watching the fidgetting young nun. "Now will you excuse me, I have something to do. "

"Um. Father Freed!" Asia stopped him from leaving the kitchen. The albino looked down at her. Asia felt terrified. " I would like to ask for some money to get some groceries. We're running out of food."

Freed stared at her. Asia remained silent waiting for any reactions. Her heart was pounding and her palms were getting sweaty. She doesn't know what is on his mind right now and that scared her.

"Take as many as you want, I'm retiring for the day. " He left without giving any more attention to her.

When Freed left, it was as if all of her strength had left her body as she fell to the ground shaking like a leaf. Her heart was still pounding. She just survived under his painfully blank stare and lived. Asia felt it was a great feat. Without any more moment to lose, Asia stood up and composed herself. She ran to the treasury, grabbed as much money as her hand could clutch and ran of the church at the speed of light. She had no intention of returning until sunset. Asia felt too afraid of how she felt.

On the other side of the window, Freed watched the girl dashed of the church like a mad child. Annoying. She's severely annoying. He hated her trembling like a newborn fawn just by standing next to him. Is she really HIS sister? It pissed him off. So much he was almost close on placing a bullet in between her eyes. His fingers began to twitch as he dreamt of doing the same thing to her Brother.

Turning around, Freed's cold eyes landed on the canvas in his room. He fell silent. The camellias aren't finished yet.

 _" Sister? My, you have a younger sister? What does she look like?" It was a memory in a distant past._

 _" Well, she began living with us now. She's tiny and clingy. She always follows me around whenever I return home for vacation and would never leave me alone. Clumsy and a crybaby. She has an attention span of a puppy, and stretchy cheeks like a chipmunk." a white-haired boy stopped reading in the middle of the description of his newly added family._

 _"Hmn? You sound unhappy about it. You hate her don't you?"_

 _"Freed!"_

 _"What? He sounded like it."_

 _"Really... Jonathan, Freed didn't mean-"_

 _"It's fine. " The boy intervened. He closed the book he was reading and pondered for a bit. "I don't hate her. That child, she would always look up to be with her bright green eyes and smile widely. It's very cute. "_

It was the first time they saw him smile like that. One of the memory he had with the annoying stoic brat. He hated his guts no, his entire being. Good at this, good at that. Perfectionist bastard. He learned to despise him but along the way, a brat is still a brat that needs guidance. An insufferable little shit that he hated at the same time admired and respected throughout their academy days.

There was so much more what they had as comrades. Now, look at them. Swearing to kill each other.

Freed shut his eyes and sighed. His head hurt. The hangover is a bitch. For now, a good sleep would do. Groggily, he walked to his bed and slumped down. Eyes settled to the woman in the picture before slept took over and everything became dark. The entire night, Freed dreamt of the woman surrounded by red camellia flowers and its tragedy.

When Asia had finally reached the market, she couldn't help but slump down on the ground with all of her four limbs supporting her up. Her body felt hot. She felt so tired that she had probably spent all of her energy running and now she's struggling to stand up.

She was breathing heavily. Droplets of sweat from her forehead began to fall down into the ground. She waited until she was fully composed and tried to stand up but her feet were still wobbly from her little marathon. Not to mention her lungs hurt.

Ummm... Umm girl's voice began to approach her like a shadow began to approach her and before she knew it, Asia was staring at someone's black shoes. " Miss, you okay?" It was a comforting voice.

Asia looked up and was greeted by a brown-headed girl wearing the same uniform as the white-haired girl she met days ago. She wondered how she is now?

"Ahh... Yes. I'm just... A little tired from running." Asia gave her a tired smile and the girl blinked before laughed cheerfully.

"I see. I see. I don't think it's good to stay like that so... " The girl stood up and held out a hand. "Here."

Asia took her hand and she was pulled up. The girl supported her and help her sit on a bench. When Asia had finally felt comfort, the girl told her to wait and left. Minutes after the girl came back with two cold drinks on her hand.

"Here." She opened one the gave it to her.

"Thank you." The cold drink on her hand was comforting. She had never tried it before and was curious how it tastes like. She heard another popping sound and the girl sat beside her and held out her drink to clink in together with her's.

"Cheers for the good work! " She cheered and began gulping down the contents of the tin can.

Asia could only look at her eyes wide open and clueless what to do. She nervously looked back and forth from the girl beside her unable to process what happened and what to do. Unable to adapt to her current situation, without any thinking, Asia swung tin can to her mouth and began drinking the bubbly substance only to spit it out as she embarrassingly choked on her drink.

The girl beside her stopped and looked at her. Asia coughed trying to take out of the contents out of her lungs. God. She just embarrassed herself infront of a stranger. She's probably thinking she's weird now.

The thought of it is making her cry. Asia never had friends and is always around adults. She can't remember when was the last time she was around kids her age. Excluding her brother. Jonathan always acts way too mature for his age.

Asia felt self-conscious. She doesn't know what to do. Tears began to well up from the corners of her eyes. She doesn't even know her name. Should she apologize? No that's not a question. Asia pouted and gathered her inner courage while sending her prayers to the almighty Lord.

Ummm-!"

"Here. Take it slowly. You just ran, don't apologize for something you didn't mean to do." The girl offered her a handkerchief.

"Thank you..." Asia's eyes never left her. She felt grateful. This girl... This girl is a gift of God! Bless her!

"O-Oy! Don't cry! Ahh... Umm! Right!" The girl extended her drink again and smiled at her with her big brown eyes. " Name is Hinamizawa Yuuki. You are?"

Drying her tears off and wiping away the contents of the cola on her face, Asia extended her can and clinked it to hers, "Asia Argiento."

It was there when Asia met Hinamizawa Yuuki and it was at this moment when they started their friendship.

* * *

The moment the clock strikes 12, Illya arrived at the doorstep of Tirnanog. Lilynette greeted her first before guiding her to where the old crazy bat was waiting. She led her to yet another tea room where the old woman was drinking tea with a bunch of papers divided into two piles of stacks for her. One she specifically requested and one she wished to acquire.

There was nothing special in them, its just some regular papers she needed in case Shirou finally recovers. They needed legal papers and the one she prepared was enough to support them. Therefore, she asked the old wan to help her out and she gladly complied.

While the one requested was something Tirnanog had shared with her and she just merely wished a copy of the information. She wanted to look at it, Lili has no qualms, she ordered someone to print out some of the documents she wanted and gave it to her without asking.

"So... This is Asia Argiento's history huh? " Illya thoughtfully looked at the papers. It contained everything she needed to know. The church she came from, her foster papers, her birth certificate, everything about the little Venetian church accident she was involved and the experiments she went through.

Grandmother Lili huffed and blew the smoke from her pipe. "It took us a long time but we were able to sniff out some information you wanted from her. The rest of that pile is from That Priest she's leaving with. Who would have known that he had such a history with a mass murderer like him? "

Illya's attention switched to the other pile of papers stapled together on the table. She placed down the paper about Asia and took the papers about Freed Selzan. She browsed through the papers and found something interesting. She looked at the woman infront of her and to the papers.

"You... Where did you get this?" Illya raised a brow holding out the paper. There is some really interesting shit going on in the papers on her hands.

The old woman merely smiled and blew her pipe. She looked at the bouquet of red camellia flowers beautifully arranged on a vase placed near the window.

Illya followed her eyes and looked at the flowers. She looked back at the old woman and waited for her to say anything.

"Camellia flowers, they are beautiful are they not"

Illya looked back at the flowers. True they were beautiful. She didn't say anything. Illya was never fond of flowers. She looked back at the papers in her hands. She pondered for a bit and leaned on the couch before placing the papers back into the table and taking her cup of tea.

"True, they are beautiful." Illya sipped into her tea and remembered the contents of Freed Selzar's papers. She watched her reflection on her tea as she thought of something.

"The fallen angels' ritual will begin in two weeks. All the preparation needed has been completed. It's all up to you know, Einstein."

"My, you are letting me have the free reign of this operation?"

"It can't be helped. We children of Lilith cannot intervene in the world of Adam and Eve. The moment we manifest into the world of man, it'll send out a huge beacon of our location. Even the world wants us dead. "

"And that's why you needed it. You needed someone to do the dirty work. "

The old woman grinned. "Of course. We will provide everything you need. Even the cleanup. Do what you must for both of us to succeed."

Illya didn't say anything. She didn't mind, as long as she had the free reign of everything it'll be fine. They spent a long time talking about their goals in the past meet up and she had deemed the old woman trustworthy.

"Fine." She grumbled. "There's just one thing though."

The old woman looked at her from her pipe.

" What?"

Illya pouted. "That elixir you gave me what hell was that?!"

Lili blinked. Then twice. Then the old bat laughed in her face.

"So how was it?" The old woman was giving her weird looks. Illya felt something popped in her head.

"Oh shut it!" Needless to say, she never said anything back anymore and continued sipping her tea while grumbling with her face as red as a tomato.


End file.
